


Danna

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Danna, Geisha, Japon, Lemon, M/M, Pobreza, Romance, Yaoi, empresarios, enfermedad, informáticos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Deidara es un joven de veinticuatro años que trabaja para Itachi Uchiha, presidente de una gran empresa de tecnología. La urgencia de una operación para salvar a su hermano pequeño y la denegación de préstamos para ella, le harán cometer la mayor locura de su vida, pedirle el préstamo a su jefe para salvar la vida de Naruto en un intento desesperado. Lo que no esperaba Deidara, era que su jefe, le pediría algo más a cambio de ese favor.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Danna

\- Vamos – susurró por segunda vez.

¡ _Un susurro_! Pero que se escuchaba perfectamente en aquella oscura habitación de su apartamento. Arrodillado frente a ese hombre, con la punta de su miembro golpeando contra su mejilla, él aún dudaba. ¡ _Nunca antes había hecho algo así_!

\- ¿Quieres el dinero o no? Ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio – comentó la profunda voz, dejando unos billetes sobre la mesilla del salón.

\- Yo no soy... una prostituta – se quejó Deidara con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- No lo eres, vas a ser mi Geisha – sonrió Itachi al ver a ese chico vestido con el elegante kimono azul con estampados de flores japonesas.

\- Las Geishas no se prostituyen – dejó en claro Deidara – sólo... son artistas, acompañantes que amenizan las veladas, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

\- Cierto, pero con su Danna tienen algunos otros detalles – sonrió Itachi – y yo voy a pagarte mucho dinero, pero si no estás de acuerdo en ser mi Geisha y aceptarme como tu Danna... deberías marcharte.

¡ _Un gran dilema_! Eso es lo que era para Deidara. Odiaba que le vistiera con ese kimono femenino, odiaba tener que llegar a esos extremos y obedecer a su jefe en ese extraño juego perverso que tenía, esa... obsesión con las Geishas, pero necesitaba tanto el dinero y él se bañaba en billetes. No le quedaba más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y complacer los morbosos deseos de ese millonario.

Ya no era que nunca hubiera hecho algo así, es que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo en su vida para novias y mucho menos... se había interesado en hombres. El miembro de su jefe seguía golpeando su mejilla, captando la atención del rubio.

Su vida nunca había sido fácil, hijo primogénito de un soldado americano ya fallecido y una mujer japonesa. Ese cabello rubio tan extraño le había traído siempre de cabeza. Todos le consideraban un extranjero. Con el poco dinero que entraba del trabajo de su madre y pese a haber querido ser todo un artista, acabó dejando su arte abandonado a un simple hobby en su cuarto, dedicando el dinero de su beca universitaria en una carrera más productiva, la informática. Así había empezado a trabajar para la compañía de la millonaria familia Uchiha. ¡ _Aunque nadie se percataba en él_! Estaba recluido siempre en un pequeño cuarto sin apenas ventilación arreglando sus ordenadores.

\- Creo que será mejor abandonar este trato – comentó Itachi al ver las caras de asco que ponía ese chico de apenas veinticuatro años.

Con un movimiento de su mano, movió la cinturilla de su pantalón para cubrir su erecto miembro, pero Deidara detuvo su muñeca evitando que lo hiciera.

\- ¡ _No_! – susurró desesperado, porque así estaba... desesperado por el dinero. ¡ _Lo necesitaba con urgencia y los bancos no le daban los préstamos_! – yo... seré lo que quiera que sea – anunció finalmente – pero no... no sé mucho sobre Geishas.

\- Por eso no te preocupes – sonrió Itachi – tendrás una buena profesora, te lo aseguro, pero a partir de ahora, cuando no estés en la oficina trabajando, impartirás clases de Geisha y servirás a tu Danna. Yo, a cambio, pagaré todos tus gastos.

\- Ya te he dicho... que acepto. Estudiaré lo que quieras, haré lo que quieras...

\- No has dicho la palabra que más me interesa – sonrió Itachi.

\- Sé mi Danna... por favor – suplicó Deidara, todavía agarrando la muñeca de Itachi.

Colocando los dedos de su mano libre bajó la barbilla del rubio, le hizo abrir ligeramente la boca, apoyando la punta de su miembro en el labio inferior del menor.

\- Vamos... un par de chupaditas, saca la lengua – sonrió y aunque le costó un poco, Deidara cerró los ojos y sacó tímidamente la punta de su lengua, rozando el glande – vale – se apartó bruscamente Itachi, lo que hizo pensar a Deidara que lo estaba haciendo mal, sobre todo cuando guardó su miembro bajo el pantalón –. Te presentaré a tu profesora.

\- Lo siento... puedo mejorar – intentó arreglar la situación.

Sin duda alguna estaba confuso, Itachi le había pedido chupársela, pero ahora, la había guardado y se retiraba. ¡No podía perder su dinero! Su hermano dependía de ello.

\- No has hecho nada malo, el trato sigue en pie – le calmó - pero quiero que te conviertas en una auténtica Geisha para mí.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada para dejar ver a una elegante mujer de cabello azulado. Todo su pelo estaba recogido en un moño que parecía haberle llevado horas de peluquería, su rostro completamente maquillado pero de apariencia angelical. Su kimono era oscuro, elegante, refinado y su caminar silencioso.

Accedió al apartamento en silencio y abrió sus profundos ojos para ver a ese chico arrodillado en el suelo, lo que hizo que se girase hacia Itachi dejando escapar de sus finos labios una dura frase en un tono meloso.

\- Creí haberte explicado la función de una Geisha.

\- Lo siento, Konan – sonrió Itachi – necesitaba saber hasta dónde era capaz de aguantar.

\- Te dije que podía traerte de mi Okiya a la Geisha que prefirieses.

\- Tengo gustos particulares – ladeó la cabeza hacia Deidara –. ¿Algún problema con que sea un hombre?

\- Ninguno – exclamó – pero sí es particular. ¿Sabías que las primeras Geishas eran hombres? Luego desaparecieron, ahora sólo enseñamos a mujeres, pero te advierto una cosa, si lo que buscas es sexo... contrata a una prostituta del barrio rojo, te saldrá más barato – le dio un consejo, aunque sonó a crítica hacia su duro trabajo.

\- Quiero una Geisha y tú eres la mejor enseñando este arte. Pagaré mucho a tu Okiya y seré su Danna, pero hazme un favor... investiga si es virgen, te pagaré un extra si lo es – sonrió Itachi nuevamente.

\- Señor Uchiha, ya no se hacen las subastas por la virginidad de las que pasan a la edad adulta desde el año cincuenta y dos. Espero entienda lo que significa ser su Danna. ¿O debo explicárselo?

\- A mí me quedó muy claro, explíqueselo a él en su clase. Tengo una reunión importante, pero estoy seguro de que lo dejo en muy buenas manos. Mi casa es suya, utilice lo que quiera.

Konan esperó con elegancia a que la puerta se cerrase tras ella y entonces, se acercó con delicadeza hasta Deidara, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Era un chico muy joven, no muy musculoso y con un precioso y exótico cabello rubio de larga melena, realmente sus facciones eran muy femeninas, pero no era eso lo que le interesaba a Konan, sino qué sabía hacer realmente Deidara para llegar a convertirse en el mejor acompañante posible para las reuniones y fiestas de Itachi. Debería aprender a amenizar esas reuniones, a ser el chico al que todos deseasen ver, pero eso no implicaba sexo con su Danna. Debía redactar el contrato si es que ese chico estaba realmente interesado en convertirse en eso.

\- No sé mucho sobre Geishas – dejó escapar Deidara – ni lo que él está buscando de mí.

\- Te lo intentaré explicar. Tengo que redactar vuestro contrato si realmente estás de acuerdo en esto.

\- Vale.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, pero Deidara tenía sus ojos fijos en esos palillos que salían del moño de la mujer, con pequeños cascabeles que hacían un ruido casi tranquilizador. Ni siquiera entendía cómo podía salir un ruido tan suave y ameno, pero seguramente sería debido a sus gráciles movimientos. No era en absoluto brusca en ellos, sino que se tomaba su tiempo para todo. Era realmente elegante.

\- Las Geishas son artistas que entretienen en las fiestas, las reuniones o en banquetes. Generalmente el aprendizaje comienza a los quince años, pero al parecer Itachi está muy interesado en ti, así que haré un esfuerzo por enseñarte todo lo que necesites saber si decides seguir con esto.

¿Seguir con eso? ¡ _No tenía otra opción_! Los bancos le denegaban préstamos, en su trabajo no ganaba lo suficiente para la operación que necesitaba, no podía optar a un segundo trabajo por finalizar a veces tarde por culpa de las horas extra que le exigían hacer y... el dinero lo había encontrado en ese chico que le pedía convertirse en su Geisha particular cuando no estuviese trabajando. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No había escapatoria.

\- Te enseñaré música, canciones tradicionales, el baile japonés, arreglos florales, literatura, poesía y teatro y sobre todo... la ceremonia del té, es la favorita de Itachi y de la mayoría de los presentes en esas fiestas. Todo lo necesario para que entretengas la velada – continuó Konan.

\- ¿Y qué hay con el Danna? – preguntó un poco confuso.

\- El Danna es el que subvenciona toda la educación de la Geisha, además de proporcionarle ayudas económicas, pero a cambio, la Geisha asistirá siempre a sus banquetes, su Danna será prioritario. Como una Geisha no puede casarse por no disponer de tiempo, el Danna hace la función de un esposo, pero tus servicios con él dependerá del contrato que tengas.

\- ¿Tengo que... acostarme con él? – preguntó.

\- Si así lo deseas, se pondría en el contrato, debe ser de mutuo acuerdo.

¡ _No quería_! No quería mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre pero... sabía entonces que la cantidad que Itachi pagaría por él bajaría si se negaba a mantener relaciones. Era una dura decisión.

\- ¡ _Dios mío_!

\- Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás.

\- No... no puedo. Necesito ese dinero pero... yo nunca me he acostado con nadie, menos con un hombre.

\- Antiguamente, los hombres pujaban para tener el privilegio de desvirgar a las jóvenes aprendices que se convertían en mujeres, luego salió la ley anti prostitución y esa práctica se eliminó, pero... si es de propio acuerdo tuyo, la virginidad... esa primera vez... la pagará muy bien. Sé que es un momento delicado, todas las Geishas que he llevado en mi Okiya han pasado por ello y es un momento traumático para todas pero... se supera y tú tienes ya la ventaja de tener tu propio Danna, ellas tienen que buscarse uno y ganarse ese derecho.

\- Sólo será él, ¿verdad?

\- Sólo el Danna tiene ese derecho, sí – susurró Konan.

\- De acuerdo. Podrá disponer de mi cuerpo.

\- Es una sabia decisión. Lo más importante que debes saber entonces a partir de aquí, es que debes siempre guardar las confidencias de tu Danna, jamás podrás contar nada de lo que él te diga o haga, sus secretos serán tus secretos.

\- Pero si me ven en público con él para amenizar sus fiestas... ¿No le causaré mala reputación?

\- Las Geishas estamos muy bien reconocidas, sobre todo aquí en Kioto. Nadie se alarmaría por hombres o mujeres que contratasen a Geishas. Ahora tenemos mucho que hacer, si vas a pertenecer a mi Okiya, no puedo permitir que seas una deshonra para la casa, trabajarás más duro que los demás, te convertiré en la anfitriona perfecta que Itachi busca. Antes que nada... debo comprobar que realmente eres virgen, si lo eres, mi Okiya ganará mucho dinero contigo y tú... también ganarás mucho – sonrió Konan, aunque aquellas palabras tensaron a Deidara.

***

Caminó por el pasillo algo sonrojado. Sentía como si todo el mundo le observase, pero sólo era una sensación por lo que había vivido en aquel apartamento. Konan realmente había indagado en su virginidad y eso... había sido bochornoso. Sin embargo, enseguida mandó un mensaje, seguramente para su cliente, indicando los resultados de su inspección. Ahora se sentía ultrajado, pero no más de lo que se iba a sentir con Itachi. Acababa de firmar un maldito contrato por la que él prácticamente pasaba a ser su posesión, su juguete para divertirse y entretener a sus invitados. ¡Un mono de circo! Así se sentía.

Tocó a la puerta con los nudillos y al escuchar esa voz infantil, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la brillante sonrisa de su hermanito. Desde que su madre fue ingresada en un centro de atención veinticuatro horas por su enfermedad mental, Deidara había tenido que ocuparse de todo y no era fácil teniendo que mantener el tratamiento de su madre y el de su hermano. ¡ _Ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle a Naruto que había perdido la casa por no poder pagarla_! Todas sus cosas estaban en un almacén alquilado a bajo coste y él... estaba durmiendo en un mugriento colchón que tiraba al suelo. Si se lo contaba... Naruto se sentiría muy mal por estar en ese hospital consumiendo sus recursos económicos.

\- Ey... te veo muy bien hoy – sonrió Deidara, evitando hablarle de cualquier tema relacionado con la mala situación económica –. ¿Qué estás viendo? – preguntó al ver la televisión puesta.

\- Un anime – sonrió el adolescente de quince años –. ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?

\- Genial, como siempre. Es... es un buen trabajo – mintió Deidara.

\- ¿Estás programando?

\- Todo el día – mintió Deidara, para no decirle que lo único que hacía... era arreglar viejos ordenadores –. ¿Me haces un hueco a tu lado?

\- Sí – sonrió Naruto, dejando que su hermano se tumbase a su lado y así poder ver los dos juntos la televisión.


	2. El jefe.

Abrazado a su hermano, todo era paz. Se sentía en casa, lleno de afecto pese a que le entristecía pensar en la enfermedad de Naruto. Sólo era un adolescente que debería tener toda una vida por delante y, en cambio, había pasado los últimos años encerrado en ese hospital, en la misma sala, con las mismas enfermeras. ¡ _Allí todos les conocían_!

Últimamente apenas dormía. Quizá la gente pensase que tendría pesadillas o las típicas excusas que solían ser cotidianas, pero no tenía nada que ver con ello. ¡ _Tenía un colchón fino tirado en el suelo de un pequeño cuartucho de almacén_! Era evidente que no dormía nada bien. Le pagaban un sueldo normalito, pero pagar el tratamiento de su madre, el de su hermano más la comida... todo eso le dejaba lo justo casi para mantener ese almacén con las cosas que había podido mantener, sobre todo, juguetes y cosas de Naruto.

Encima de la mesilla de noche, un zorro de origami reposaba tranquilamente. Naruto no dejaba de mirarlo, tratando de imitar el trabajo que su hermano había hecho con el papel para crearlo. Él era todo un experto en ese arte, en cambio... a Naruto no se le daba nada bien. Plegaba y plegaba más la hoja y al final... ¡ _Era un churro_! No tenía ninguna forma y acababa desesperándose. Un movimiento violento de Naruto hizo que Deidara se despertase para ver el papel arrugado entre sus piernas.

\- No hay forma – se quejó Naruto.

\- ¿Te lo enseño otra vez? – sonrió Deidara, lo que hizo que Naruto recuperase su sonrisa.

\- Sí, vuelve a hacerlo, esta vez... haz un dragón, quiero un dragón.

Deidara sonrió, tomando más papel de periódico en su mano y empezando a doblar. Tardó casi quince minutos, pero allí hizo un dragón japonés, no muy grande, pero que Naruto tomó entre sus manos como si fuera lo más especial del mundo.

\- Ojalá yo pudiera hacer origami como tú – susurró.

\- Todo es practicar.

\- Dei – susurró una enfermera desde la puerta, observando con una dulce sonrisa a ambos allí tumbados con los periódicos en su mano – lo siento, Dei... pero ya ha terminado el horario de visitas. Naruto debe irse a dormir.

\- Vale – sonrió Dei aunque siempre era difícil marcharse de allí – mañana vendré después del trabajo y te enseñaré a hacer origami. Buenas noches – le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Buenas noches, Dei.

Deidara se bajó de la camilla y caminó tras la enfermera. A cada paso que le alejaba del cuarto, su hermano sabía todo lo que Naruto se estaba perdiendo. Llevaba ya varios años allí ingresado por leucemia y el tratamiento no parecía estar haciendo el efecto que debería. Ahora los médicos barajaban un posible trasplante de médula y eso... era costoso además de doloroso. Aun así, no le dejaban demasiadas opciones, por eso había intentado pedir un crédito en el banco, siendo denegado. ¡ _Su jefe era su única salida ahora_! Él tenía el dinero y por alguna extraña razón, parecía interesado en él aunque fuera mínimamente.

¿Qué no debía hacer por salvar la vida de su hermano? Intentó mentalizarse que sólo sería un tiempo, que era sexo ocasional, ir a fiestas con él como acompañante, nada más, no tenía que hacer nada más. Su deber ahora era centrarse en su trabajo y en las clases que Konan le impartiría para que Itachi no se deshiciera de él antes de obtener el dinero necesario para esa operación.

Caminó hasta el almacén que tenía alquilado y buscó la puerta número sesenta y tres entre todas las puertas metálicas. Sólo era un inmenso pasillo lleno de puertas. Al llegar a ella, sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió. Todo estaba desordenado o más bien... amontonado. El colchón en un lateral de la pared junto al interruptor era lo único que le interesaba de todo lo que allí había. ¡ _Resopló_! Nunca esperó acabar de esa forma y por suerte para él, en la oficina no parecían saber nada de su situación lo que le reconfortaba en gran medida.

Cerró la gran puerta tras encender la luz y se dejó caer sobre el fino colchón, aún a sabiendas que no obtendría el sueño reparador que tanto ansiaba. ¡No era cómodo! Y se pasaba las noches dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Aun así, cerró los ojos, apagó la luz y trató de dormir.

***

La secretaria miraba una y otra vez a través del ventanal de la oficina de su jefe. Seguía colgado al teléfono y debía ser algo importante por los paseos que se daba su jefe en aquella lujosa oficina, mirando a veces por la gran cristalera hacia el resto de edificios de Kioto. Miró nuevamente al hombre frente a él, de elegante y lujoso traje, con una corbata llamativa en color granate y su cabello blanquecino perfectamente arreglado.

\- Lamento la espera – intentó mitigar la secretaria.

\- No pasa nada. Tengo tiempo – sonrió Hidan, observando también a su jefe y mejor amigo al teléfono.

Itachi, sin embargo, aunque había visto a través del cristal que daba a la recepción a su amigo esperando, no cortó la llamada. Aquello también era importante, pese a que su ordenador no parecía querer cargar el programa de contabilidad para revisar las cuentas. Quizá necesitaría aprender lo básico en programación, pero siempre estaba demasiado liado en reuniones y dirigiendo la gran empresa como para meterse en ello. Él entendía de piezas, componente, de montaje, de programas... pero cómo programar esos programas... era todo un enigma para él.

Absorto en su conversación telefónica pero queriendo ganar tiempo, empezó a escribir en grande en un folio y lo llevó hasta la cristalera donde esperaba Hidan al otro lado, golpeando dicho cristal con el folio para que su amigo pudiera leer lo que allí ponía: " _Búscame un programador_ ". Hidan sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Su amigo era todo un caso.

\- ¿Entonces es virgen o no? – siguió Itachi con la conversación con Konan al ver que Hidan se marchaba a buscarle lo que le había pedido.

\- Ya te he dicho que es difícil saberlo con exactitud. No es una mujer, no tiene himen.

\- ¿Pero lo chequeaste?

\- Sí, Itachi – resopló la mujer como si ese hombre cuestionase su profesionalidad – claro que lo comprobé y a simple vista lo parece, es muy estrecho, con mucha fuerza y no creo que haya tenido relaciones o al menos no en mucho tiempo, además he investigado todo su pasado, no me aparece ni siquiera un novio, creo que ni siquiera lo ha tenido.

\- ¿Para cuando estará listo?

\- ¿Un año? – preguntó Konan dudosa.

\- No tengo tanto tiempo – volvió a quejarse.

\- Aprender todo lo que tiene que aprender no es cuestión de días, Itachi, las geishas practican y estudian desde niñas hasta su adolescencia y tú me pides que convierta a un chico que no tiene ni idea de esta tradición en días, es imposible. Por eso te comenté que habría sido mejor que eligieras a alguien de la Okiya.

\- No quiero a nadie de la Okiya, quiero a ese chico.

\- ¿Porque es rubio? – preguntó Konan.

\- En parte. Me excita lo exótico y no hay japoneses con ese tono de cabello.

\- Sus padres eran extranjeros pero él nació aquí, Itachi.

\- Vale... medio exótico entonces – susurró como dándose por vencido.

\- ¿Qué has descubierto sobre él?

\- Que te vas a gastar una fortuna con él – dijo.

\- El dinero no es inconveniente.

\- Itachi... estoy hablando de mucho dinero, su madre está ingresada en un centro psiquiátrico y su...

\- Me da igual su vida privada, puedo mantenerle, lo que quiero saber de él son sus datos personales, no los de su familia. ¿Antecedentes?

\- Está limpio. Ni siquiera una multa de tráfico, nada. Es un buen chico, se graduó con las mejores notas. Su historial médico es perfecto, sin alergias, sin operaciones, ninguna enfermedad grave, nada... está perfectamente sano. Pero Itachi, de verdad me siento en la obligación de avisarte una última vez, estamos hablando de una suma muy alta – le notificó nuevamente – las geishas no tienen familia, el Danna sólo las mantiene a ellas y paga una cuota a la Okiya, estoy intentando decirte... que ese chico sí tiene familia, tendrás que hacerte cargo de sus gastos personales, su vivienda, alimentación y además... de sus cargas familiares al igual que el pago a la Okiya, deberías pensarlo bien.

\- Konan, me halaga tu preocupación por mi situación económica, pero ya tengo gestores y asesores que se ocupan de mi dinero. Tu Okiya recibirá el pago y ese chico recibirá su pago tras firmar el contrato. ¿Cuándo has quedado con él para hablar de todo esto?

\- En la tarde, vendrá a la Okiya y ultimaré los términos para vuestro contrato. ¿Quieres algo en concreto que tenga que plasmar?

\- Vendrá a todas mis reuniones cuando yo se lo diga, a todos los eventos sin rechistar y...

\- Sí... el sexo es importante para ti, lo sé y él también lo sabe. ¿Algo más? Sabes bien que no puedes incumplir nada que no esté en el contrato o esto se acaba, él tiene que aceptar tus términos y tú no ir más allá de lo plasmado en el contrato. Asegúrate bien de lo que quieres y mándame tu lista de requisitos – le exigió Konan.

\- En cuanto arregle un par de asuntos en la oficina, te lo mando todo – comentó antes de mirar una vez más la pantalla de su ordenador con el dichoso programa que no quería abrir – te llamo luego.

A Konan no le dio tiempo ni a despedirse, ya había colgado en cuanto vio a Hidan al otro lado del cristal, trayendo a ese chico rubio con el que había estado el día anterior y que ahora deseaba como su geisha particular. Hidan tocó a la puerta al ver que su amigo colgaba el teléfono y esperó a que le dejase entrar.

\- Itachi, te he traído a un programador – susurró su mejor amigo.

\- Esperaba a Pain – comentó con seriedad.

\- Pain está de vacaciones, ¿lo recuerdas? Tendrá que bastarte Deidara, porque es el único programador ahora mismo en todo el edificio.

\- Está bien, pasa.

Con algo de temor, Deidara terminó de entrar en la oficina y dejó que Hidan se marchase justo después de indicarle a Itachi que le esperaba luego en el bar para tomarse una cerveza juntos, a lo que Itachi sonrió por primera vez y confirmó. Al cerrar la puerta, Itachi volvió a ponerse serio y dio la vuelta a su escritorio para girar el monitor hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Puedes arreglarlo? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Es el programa que creó la empresa para contabilidad – comentó al verlo, abriendo ventanas que sólo los programadores entenderían de dónde salen y para qué sirven – sí, en principio, Pain hizo la programación, así que no creo que sea algo de las validaciones de los campos a ingresar, sus habilidades son lo suficientemente buenas como para no cometer un error de este tipo. Quizás el problema se deba a que se excedió el número de peticiones permitidas por el servidor, de lo contrario también sería buena idea analizar la manera en cómo recuperar la información antes y después de enviarla para descartar otros errores posteriores.

\- Sí, sí... no me lo expliques, sólo arréglalo.

\- ¿Puedo...? – preguntó señalando la lujosa silla de escritorio de Itachi.

\- Sí, claro, siéntate, tengo aún cosas pendientes así que... bueno sólo haz lo que sea pero que funcione el dichoso programa.

\- Señor... – susurró Deidara al ver cómo Itachi tomaba las llaves de su coche y se iba hacia la puerta – sobre lo de ayer yo... - bajó la cabeza – sólo quería darle las gracias por darme... otra oportunidad. Sé que no soy bueno en algunas cosas pero...

\- No eres bueno en la cama ni en el sexo – dijo Itachi sin miramiento – eso lo arreglaré. ¿Tienes alguna duda más?

\- Es que Konan dijo que era un contrato y... yo sé cuales son sus condiciones, más o menos, pero no sé si usted sabe las mías.

\- ¿Cuál es tu mayor condición?

\- Necesito dinero, mucho dinero – suspiró frustrado – intenté pedir un préstamo pero me lo denegaron por mi sueldo, tenían miedo a que no pudiera devolverlo con los años. Yo... sé que dicen que un Danna paga todo sobre su protegido, pero yo no necesito que me mantenga, no necesito comida, ni alojamiento sólo quiero...

\- ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas? – preguntó Itachi sin miramiento.

¡ _Dudó si decírselo_! Le avergonzaba tener que pedir esa suma de dinero y más a un desconocido como era su jefe. Finalmente, Deidara tomó un bolígrafo y lo apuntó en una hoja. Itachi permaneció en silencio y tomó el papel para ver la cantidad escrita. ¡Era mucho ciertamente! Pero nada que no pudiera permitirse.

\- Si ésta es tu mayor condición, dalo por hecho, más si no tengo que pagarte una vivienda ni el alimento. Siempre y cuando... tú aceptes el apartado del sexo – dijo con seriedad. Ahora si me disculpas... tengo cosas que hacer y tú un programa que arreglar.


	3. Tamago

Frente al contrato, Deidara todavía dudaba. No era por el contrato en sí o por Itachi, tampoco por la amable mujer frente a él que sonreía y trataba de tranquilizarle colocando su mano sobre el dorso de la suya.

\- No tienes que firmar todo si no quieres – le susurró.

\- No... esto tengo que firmarlo – comentó Deidara con una fingida sonrisa – para él, este punto es el más importante, anularía el contrato si no lo firmo y... necesito el dinero con urgencia.

Apretó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, cerró los párpados con fuerza y escribió su nombre con rapidez dejando su firma impresa. ¡ _Hecho_! No había vuelta atrás pese a que la chica frente a él le miraba con dulzura y compresión todavía.

\- Es normal tener miedo, nos ha ocurrido a todas.

\- Sólo... da igual, en algún momento tendría que dejar de ser virgen.

\- No es lo mismo y lo sabes – sonrió Konan – todas imaginamos algo especial, no entregarlo por obligación.

\- Si puedo salvar a mi hermano sólo con esto, que así sea. Sólo es sexo, puedo soportarlo.

Las manos de Konan enrollaron el pequeño manuscrito y lo guardó bajo una de sus largas mangas antes de levantarse del cojín e ir hacia una caja que había dejado junto al sofá. La depositó con suavidad sobre la mesa para abrirla despacio. Todos sus movimientos eran así, lentos, suaves, gráciles, como una muñequita de porcelana que deleitaba a todos con su dulzura y fragilidad. Deidara supo en ese instante... que eso es lo que Konan le enseñaría, a ser exactamente eso, una Geisha, un ser frágil, seductor, paciente y tierno, una muñequita de porcelana que todos deseasen.

\- Yo seré tu hermana mayor – sonrió – te enseñaré todo sobre el arte y las fiestas a las que asistirás. Todos tus secretos, estarán a salvo conmigo, puedes hablarme de lo que sea siempre. Ahora mismo, sólo eres un "Tamago", pero aprenderás, tendrás un duro aprendizaje puesto que no tenemos tanto tiempo como el resto de las que entran a la Okiya.

\- ¿Tamago? – preguntó - ¿De huevo?

\- Sí, así es como se llama a las nuevas que entran por primera vez en la Okiya. Sois como un huevo que eclosionará hacia una Maiko y finalmente, a la Geisha.

\- ¿Qué debe hacer un Tamago?

\- Estudiar mucho – sonrió Konan – danza, poesía clásica, música, ceremonia del té y, sobre todo, practicaremos tus habilidades conversacionales, debes ser capaz de entretener a todos los presentes y todos ellos desearán ver la ceremonia del té, ansiarán una buena conversación y entretenerse con música y danza.

De la caja apareció un kimono de llamativos colores, nada normal en las Geishas pero sí en las Maiko. Aun así, Konan sólo se lo dejó ver, ni siquiera lo sacó de la caja.

\- Éste te lo regalo cuando llegues a Maiko – sonrió – por ahora, centrémonos en tu educación y además, querría que pasases los fines de semana en la Okiya y ayudes al resto de las Maiko. Ayúdalas con lo que te pidan y, sobre todo, aprende de cada consejo que te den, aprende su forma de moverse, de actuar, de hablar.

\- ¿Como un sirviente?

\- Un sirviente para ellas que está en aprendizaje, observando cómo viven y cómo actúan. Cuando llegues a Maiko, tú deber será enseñar a las nuevas aprendices como ellas te enseñarán a ti. Ino, ¿puedes acercarte, por favor?

La cortina se abrió dejando ver a una elegante chica de dorados cabellos. Su kimono floreado y de colores llamativos le indicaba que era una Maiko. No se había maquillado aún, pero su rostro ya parecía de porcelana. Dulce y delicado, con movimientos tan suaves como los de Konan. Hizo una reverencia hacia ambos.

\- Ino te enseñará todo lo que sabe, será como tu hermana mayor. Ve con ella, por favor.

Deidara se levantó, tomó la caja con el kimono que Konan le dejaba y tras hacer una reverencia, se marchó tras Ino para empezar con su aprendizaje.

Los pasillos de la Okiya estaban en completo silencio. Tampoco Ino habló, tan sólo caminaba con una elegancia que parecía más flotar en el aire, sin apenas hacer ruido con sus pies, muy diferente a cómo crujían las maderas bajo los suyos.

\- Shhh – se escuchó desde el pasillo contiguo al otro lado del patio, donde una par de Maikos caminaban y les observaban.

Intentó disculparse, pero se llevó otro "Shhh" que hizo que finalmente Ino se girase hacia él. Con un par de dedos, le subió la barbilla, sonrió para calmarle y le explicó casi en un susurro los movimientos lentos, pequeños y suaves que debía hacer para evitar dejar caer todo su peso sobre la madera. ¡ _No lo consiguió a la primera_! Pero a medida que caminaba, notaba que las maderas iban haciendo menos ruido.

Una vez en la habitación de Ino, Deidara pareció relajarse un poco, sobre todo cuando ésta cerró la puerta evitando que el resto de las Maiko fijasen sus ojos en él. ¡Era agotador! Todos le miraban, todos le corregían cosas, todos parecían estar atentos al mínimo fallo que cometía.

\- Aquí puedes hablar – sonrió Ino finalmente.

\- Eso de ahí fuera es...

\- Lo sé, a veces puede ser un poco desalentador, pero no te lo tomes a mal, todas intentan ayudarte – sonrió – tanto las Maiko como las Geishas de la Okiya estarán vigilándote a todo momento, no sólo a ti, a todas las Tamago, corregimos todos vuestros defectos y os enseñamos todos los trucos para llegar a ser Maiko.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que debe hacer un Tamago? – preguntó.

\- Por ahora, te enseñaré a doblar kimonos, es muy importante que aprendas a hacerlo de la forma más rápida posible pero en perfecto estado. Además de eso, te enseñaré a ponerte los kimonos y los adornos, te enseñaré a hacer peinados pero también deberás limpiar mi cuarto, mantenerlo todo recogido y en su sitio, y sobre todo... lo primero de todo, te enseñaré el dialecto de Kioto y el Kyo, el lenguaje formal que toda Geisha debe utilizar. Cuando no estés en tus clases o trabajando, estarás aquí conmigo, aprendiendo sobre el comportamiento. Siempre hay que expresarse de manera formal así que ten cuidado – sonrió Ino – si ahí fuera te escuchan hablar de manera informal, todas te corregirán.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias por tus consejos.

\- Shhh – le dijo Ino, lo que causó que Deidara se levantase de su reverencia y pensase en lo que había dicho.

\- Gracias por sus consejos – corrigió al instante su manera informal.

\- Mejor.

***

¡ _Por fin el programa funcionaba de nuevo_! Lo malo es que llevaba unas horas de retraso pese a que Deidara había sido bastante rápido para arreglarle el problema. Tecleaba y tecleaba, metiendo datos en el programa hasta que el sonido del teléfono le hizo salir de su trabajo momentáneamente.

\- ¿Diga? – preguntó al descolgar el teléfono.

\- ¿Aún estás en la oficina? – se escuchó la voz de su padre – sal ahora mismo y ven aquí. llevo dos horas cubriéndote y tu novia empieza a impacientarse.

\- Papá... voy muy retrasado, aún me faltan un par de horas para arreglar todo esto.

\- Me importa una mierda lo que falte, ya lo harás mañana. Ven aquí ahora mismo, el padre de tu novia está aquí también y te dije que debías ser puntual.

¡ _Odiaba que le controlasen_! Pero así era su padre, los negocios siempre por delante y aquel hombre era uno de los mayores empresarios de Japón. Ahora Fugaku había convertido esos negocios en negocios personales al querer casarle con su hija para ampliar sus influencias. Sólo esperaba que Konan pudiera arreglar rápido el tema de su Geisha particular, porque al menos tendría a alguien con quien relajarse y disfrutar, una pequeña recompensa en su vida, es a lo máximo que su padre había accedido, a dejarle tener una Geisha a su servicio siempre y cuando cumpliera con su futura esposa. Era mejor que tener a su padre en contra toda la vida o renunciar a su apellido y la empresa.

\- Voy para allí – dijo finalmente.

\- Más te vale ser cariñoso con ella y poner una buena excusa, porque si no, te aseguro que cancelo tu plan ahora mismo.

\- Sí, papá – susurró Itachi.

Trabajar para su padre era horrible, no le gustaba tener que ser mangoneado por él, ni ser chantajeado de esa forma. Para los periodistas y el mundo empresarial, la familia Uchiha era una familia pudiente, de grandes influencias y... la familia perfecta. Dentro... era muy diferente. Él nunca había podido hacer lo que deseaba, jamás pudo tomar decisiones, ni siquiera para estudiar lo que le gustaría, siempre cumpliendo las expectativas de su padre y la decisión de aquella boda... fue el culmen de todo. Quiso renunciar a todo, a su herencia, a su apellido, pero también repercutiría en su padre si se supieran los problemas familiares internos, por eso mismo, su padre acabó aceptando cumplir uno de sus caprichos a cambio de esa maldita boda, que pudiera tener a una persona de compañía mientras no la dejase embarazada, por eso mismo... su propio padre había insistido en que era mejor un hombre, sabiendo que a su hijo, le daría igual una cosa que otra.

Poca gente sospecharía de él, podría decir que eran amigos, compañeros del trabajo, cualquier cosa y llevar esa "relación" en el mayor de los secretos. Tampoco es que fuera bien vista la homosexualidad en su sociedad, pero bien cubierta, sería siempre mejor que un maldito embarazo de cualquier fulana y el escándalo de la infidelidad a su esposa.

Se levantó de la silla y agarró su chaqueta para marcharse a casa. Por momentos se había olvidado de esa fiesta a la que debía asistir y por ende, su novia debía estar esperándole allí desde hacía horas. Siempre podría recurrir a la excusa del trabajo, pero sin duda alguna, el agobio que iba a suponerle esa noche sólo le hacía pensar en cuánto deseaba acortar el plazo de aprendizaje de ese chiquillo y tenerle para él en su cama.

En el parking tan sólo quedaba un Toyota del guardia de seguridad y su "Bentley continental", ése que su novia ya empezaba a exigir que vendiera por un coche más "familiar". ¡ _Se negaba en rotundo_! Si algo le gustaba era su coche y nadie le separaría de él.

Subió al volante y arrancó para ir a la mansión de su padre en las afueras de la gran ciudad. Kioto era una ciudad preciosa y menos ajetreada que Tokio, aunque... seguía siendo una ciudad demasiado grande. A él siempre le habría gustado vivir en un pequeño pueblo, no lejos de las comodidades de las grandes ciudades, pero sí en un entorno más natural y relajante. Un sueño que jamás pudo realizar. Otro de los suyos que quedaría en el olvido, como tantos otros que jamás cumpliría por su padre.

Al llegar a la gran mansión, las luces le dieron la bienvenida. No tuvo ni que tocar el timbre, aparcó junto a la puerta principal y uno de los sirvientes de la casa tomó sus llaves para aparcar el vehículo mientras un segundo le abría la puerta principal pidiéndole la chaqueta. Allí en el gran salón, su novia de rojizo cabello largo y voluptuosa figura sonrió caminando hacia él con elegancia y depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Te estaba esperando cariño – sonrió Mei.

\- Lamento mucho el retraso, hemos tenido problemas con un programa y... se perdí la noción del tiempo.

\- Trabajas demasiado, pero ya estás aquí y es lo que importa – intentó mitigar Mei con su encanto, agarrándose a su brazo y fingiendo ser la pareja perfecta, tal y como le gustaba a sus padres.

Al ir entrando en la sala, no pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos de su padre, casi regañándole por su tardanza. ¡ _Su vida era un infierno_! Trabajar, su novia, los eventos de la familia, no tenía ni un segundo para él mismo y eso, al final le causaba factura. ¡ _Estaba tan cansado de ser el perfecto Itachi Uchiha_! Y lo peor de todo... es que no sabía cómo salir de ese círculo vicioso.


	4. Una fiesta

Tan sólo llevaba un par de semanas pero se encontraba realmente cansado. Tras el trabajo, siempre acudía a ver un rato a Naruto y de allí, directo a la Okiya para continuar con sus severas clases. ¡Eran duras! Quizá estaban siendo más duros con él porque tenía menos tiempo que los demás para prepararse, pero aun así, él ponía todo su empeño en aprender.

Las primeras veces... dobló mal el kimono de Ino y ésta tuvo que explicarle un par de veces cómo hacerlo. También se llevó un par de tirones de cabello, pero ahora parecía tenerlo algo más controlado para realizarlo. También el lazo del cinturón le era complicado, pero por suerte, se lo tomó como si fuera origami y aprendió con rapidez a torcer aquel trozo de tela. Ino a veces sonreía al ver lo que se esforzaba en realizar sus tareas con profesionalidad, aunque seguía fallando en cosas básicas. Era un aprendizaje lento pero iba por buen camino.

\- Dei, hoy debo asistir a una fiesta. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Estoy segura que podrás aprender mucho si la ves en directo.

\- Claro, me gustaría mucho pero... ¿Debo hacer algo?

\- Sólo permanecer cerca de mí y observar. Nada más.

¡ _Era_ _una gran oportunidad para entender lo que él debería hacer en una fiesta_! Ino sabía de sobra que no estaba listo para acudir a una, pero aun así, le dejaba acompañarla para que observase y aprendiera. Era un gran honor que contase con él, por eso mismo, hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

\- Muchas gracias, Ino.

\- Debo hablar primero con Konan y pedirle permiso, pero si realmente te interesa, lo haré mientras acabas de recoger el cuarto.

\- Genial, lo recogeré enseguida.

Ino terminó de cepillarse su largo cabello rubio y salió del cuarto con su elegante kimono. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Deidara se preguntó si ella tendría un danna o estaría en busca de uno. Era una chica inteligente y atractiva, una geisha experta que seguramente tendría a más de uno tras ella. Quizá era por no poder pagar sus servicios.

***

Eran casi las ocho y media, lo que indicaba que debía prepararse para ir a tomar unas copas con sus compañeros de trabajo. Había quedado con Hidan y alguno de los altos directivos para ir a un bar cercano a la empresa a tomar unos tragos antes de regresar a casa. Era algo normal en su vida, algo que sabía no cambiaría pese a su futuro y reciente matrimonio. Mei, para él, sólo era un matrimonio concertado por sus padres, un buen negocio. ¡ _Así lo llamaba su padre_!

Se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la percha donde colgaba la americana. Su portátil aún estaba apagándose, pero cerró la tapa y agarró la chaqueta. Esa noche no era del todo fría, pero tampoco era tan cálida como cuando llegase el verano.

Todo el edificio estaba desierto. El jefe siempre era el último en salir y casi siempre solía ser el primero en llegar a la oficina. Quizá trabajaba demasiado, pero prefería estar por la oficina que en su casa o aguantando más deseos de su familia o expectativas que colocaban sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me toca esperarte? – escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo, sentado en un cómodo sofá junto al recibidor.

\- No tenías por qué esperarme aquí. Ya iba hacia el bar.

\- Si mirases tu teléfono de vez en cuando, no debería esperarte. Hemos cambiado el lugar de la reunión. Vamos a una casa del té en Gion Kobu.

\- ¿El barrio de las geishas? – preguntó Itachi.

¡ _A nadie le había contado su idea excepto a su padre_! Seguramente sólo era una coincidencia, no era descabellado, allí en Kioto era común pedir la compañía de geishas mientras bebían en los locales y las casas de té. La tradición aún estaba muy presente en esa ciudad y nadie vería mal algo como aquello.

\- ¿Hay algún problema, Itachi?

\- Ninguno. Me da igual el lugar.

Su amigo se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la salida, seguido de cerca por Itachi. Mañana tendría otro duro día de trabajo y reuniones, pero ahora mismo, sólo quería desconectar un rato de todo. Le agobiaba el hecho de pensar en su matrimonio, acercándose lentamente ese fatídico día. Su vida cambiaría y lo sabía, pero defraudar a su padre era mucho peor que lo que pudiera pasar en ese matrimonio concertado.

\- ¿Cuándo es tu fiesta de compromiso? – preguntó Hidan.

\- El mes que viene. Mis padres y los de Mei invitarán a todas sus influencias para anunciar el compromiso formalmente.

\- Y suenas desilusionado.

\- No es de mi agrado ese matrimonio y lo sabes. Pero supongo que tiene sus ventajas.

\- No sentimentalmente hablando – le agregó Hidan.

Itachi se negó a mantener esa conversación. Poco podía hacer al respecto y al menos, con tal de casarse con ella, su padre le concedía tener un amante siempre y cuando no pudieran darle un "bastardo". Ese chico era perfecto, un hombre no se quedaría embarazado y además si lo convertía en una geisha, nadie podría decirle absolutamente nada, en Kioto respetaban las tradiciones. Quizá a su futura esposa no le gustase la idea si la descubría, pero tendría que aceptarlo.

Fue Itachi quien condujo hasta el barrio y aparcó no muy lejos de la casa de té que Hidan le mencionó. Era un local pequeño, con varias salas privadas donde la gente iba a relajarse, beber té y quizá, algo de sake también. Pero no fue todo aquello lo que le sorprendió a Itachi, ni la hospitalidad de las recepcionistas que se quedaban con sus chaquetas, sino ver a Deidara en su sala, siguiendo a una chica rubia que deleitaba al resto de sus amigos con una melodiosa canción.

No entendía qué hacía Deidara allí, pero éste al ver aparecer a Itachi, se sorprendió y agachó el rostro enseguida como si eso le impidiese ser detectado o regañado por el susodicho. Itachi mantuvo su seriedad y entró a la sala. Sasori fue el primero en dejar un vaso con sake frente a él.

Pese a que Itachi tenía su mirada fija en el rubio frente a él, éste apartaba la mirada tratando de escabullirse. Algunos presentes hablaban con él, pero parecía estar más atento a la conversación que su compañera mantenía con los invitados y cómo se comportaba. Entendió que debían haberle invitado para presenciar una ceremonia y el modo en que debería comportarse en el futuro.

La ceremonia del té era todo un ritual en esas fiestas, toda geisha sabía que en algún momento, les pedirían realizarlo. Para ello saldrían de la zona donde ahora se encontraban para dirigirse a una casa adaptada para ello, normalmente situada en el jardín para ofrecer un entorno tranquilo.

Poco había estudiado Deidara sobre la preparación del té o al menos... no la había practicado, así que esperaba ansioso el momento en que se lo pidieran a Ino. Aun así, no parecían querer hacerlo de forma temprana. Seguían pidiendo una botella de sake tras otra, deleitándose con la conversación que Ino ofrecía y mantenía animadamente, los juegos verbales que utilizaba con ellos y la música para amansarlos cuando se les iban un poco de las manos debido al alcohol. Todos allí la respetaban, todos querían hablar con ella.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – escuchó Deidara la voz de Itachi. Se estaba sentando a su lado con un vasito de sake.

\- Sólo estoy aprendiendo. Era una buena oportunidad. No sabía que vendrías. Lamento si he hecho algo mal.

\- No has hecho nada mal. Me gusta que aprendas y cuanto antes lo hagas mejor. Además, la semana que viene tengo un evento importante, quiero que asistas conmigo.

\- No estoy preparado para esto – susurró.

\- Practica más entonces. Te querré allí y no hay discusión con eso. Me ha dicho mi abogado que el primer pago se ha realizado satisfactoriamente. ¿Es así? – le recordó.

\- Sí, señor – agachó el rostro Deidara.

\- Ino, ¿verdad? ¿Le importaría mostrarnos la ceremonia del té? – cambió Itachi su conversación hacia Ino.

Para Itachi era una de las ceremonias más importantes y amadas, quería que Deidara aprendiera aquel arte como fuera.

\- Será todo un placer – sonrió la joven, escuchando la petición de Itachi – si gusta acompañarme.

Sus movimientos siempre eran lentos, suaves y delicados, como una danza que mecía su cuerpo con una dulzura que encandilaba a todos los presentes, como una muñequita de porcelana que podría romperse en cualquier momento. Su maquillaje era perfecto, blanco puro ocultando su auténtico rostro, su cabello en un peinado tan espectacular como difícil de realizar. La había visto dormir con una almohada en su cuello para impedir que el peinado tocase cualquier cosa y se deshiciera. Ser geisha no era tan fácil como la gente creía. Tenía su sacrificio.

Todos empezaron a salir tras ella y, por supuesto, Deidara también se puso en pie para poder alcanzar al resto. Se sorprendió cuando Itachi lo hizo a su lado. El jardín de aquella casa de té era precioso y la cabaña del fondo tenía unos adornos florales típicos de la estación en la que se encontraban.

\- ¿Así que te gusta la ceremonia del té? – intentó abordar el tema Deidara.

\- Y la del incienso, así que espero las aprendas bien. No tolero errores.

¡ _Tenía un carácter horrible_! Es lo único que le quedó claro a Deidara. Mantener una conversación con ese hombre era terriblemente complicado. Solía ser tan cortante, que era imposible avanzar en ningún tema. Él acababa zanjándolo en cuestión de segundos sin apenas esfuerzo. No le quedó más remedio que mantener el silencio hasta la cabaña.

Todos caminaban por el sendero rociado previamente con agua, un ritual de limpieza que decían... sacaba las impurezas de la mente y la purificaba antes de la ceremonia. Antes de entrar en la cabaña, todos empezaron a enjuagarse la boca y lavarse las manos de un recipiente de piedra.

Para Deidara, pese a que le habían explicado todo aquello, era nuevo ante sus ojos. Estaba absorto y embelesado. La puerta era demasiado pequeña para entrar de pie, por eso mismo, todos iniciaron el acceso de rodillas. Itachi observó la confusión en los ojos de Deidara y entendió que nadie le había explicado aquello.

\- La arrogancia debe dejarse fuera, sólo los humildes pueden entrar, por eso todos deben arrodillarse – comentó Itachi.

\- Ya veo.

\- Deja los zapatos fuera y ponte los Tabi. A la entrada verás un rollo en la pared, debes arrodillarte ante él. Generalmente los eligen según el invitado, o uno de caligrafía o una pintura.

Itachi observó a ese chico asimilar la información que le acababa de dar con un gesto que le pareció inocente y muy sensual al mismo tiempo. Ante aquello, su libido se despertó y no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorriesen el cuerpo de ese chico deseando probar aquello por lo que estaba pagando tanto dinero.

\- ¿Qué elegiste? – preguntó Deidara sin percatarse de nada.

\- No fui yo el que reservó el lugar, así que no sé qué eligieron.

Con aquellas palabras, quiso iniciar su entrada a la cabaña, pero en su lugar, arrinconó a Deidara contra una de las paredes de ella, sacando una voz sugerente y atrayente que atemorizó y tensó al rubio.

\- ¿Ita...? – intentó hablar, pero éste le mandó callar.

\- Shhh. ¿Qué te parece si al acabar vamos a mi casa y terminamos esta velada? – preguntó con seriedad, pasando el dorso de su mano por la fina piel del rostro del rubio, quien cerró los ojos al instante.

\- No... no puedo hoy – intentó explicarle.

\- Sabes que te pago mucho y debes obedecer en todo...

\- Hoy ha venido conmigo – aclaró Ino, apareciendo tras ellos al ver que no entraban – es mi aprendiz y su noche no concluye hasta que termina la mía. Deberá disculparle pero hay un protocolo que seguir.

\- Soy su Danna.

\- Y es una noticia excelente para la Okiya, pero debe disculparnos, no debemos incumplir el protocolo. Si tiene dudas, puede contactar con la Okiya – hizo Ino una reverencia.

Itachi se apartó con una sonrisa incrédula.

\- Te libras hoy, supongo – exclamó de mala gana mirando a ambos.

No podía ir contra el protocolo o Konan le regañaría seriamente, así que no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse esta noche. 


	5. Rumores

Tirado sobre el fino colchón en mitad de aquel garaje alquilado lleno de trastos que antaño amueblaron el que fue su hogar, intentaba dormirse sin éxito aparente. Demasiadas emociones en tan sólo una noche. Ver en primera persona todo el trabajo que llevaba ser el perfecto acompañante como había sido Ino y a la vez tener que lidiar con Itachi al mismo tiempo... era agotador. ¿Cómo iba a poder él llevarlo todo en sintonía? Las fiestas a las que él asistiría... Itachi se encontraría allí, de hecho, iría precisamente por él.

Por una parte, sentía que el trabajo de una Gheisa era hermoso, toda una escenificación de talento y arte dedicada al más exquisito público. Una persona preparada en las artes florales, la música y la interpretación, en mantener conversaciones de todo tipo que amenizaran la velada de los presentes. Esa parte le gustaba, pese a ser informático, el arte siempre había sido como una vocación para él. Al principio un hobbie que quiso convertir en su sueño y profesión, posteriormente... olvidado cuando sus padres le insistieron que apenas tendría una salida laboral, dedicándose a la informática.

¡Ahora que recordaba...! Se levantó, frunciendo el entrecejo como si hubiera recordado algo importante. Movió unas sillas y las colocó sobre una mesa apilada al fondo del pequeño almacén para mirar bajo ella una cómoda donde guardaba algunas cosas viejas. La gran mayoría eran papeles de Naruto o suyos, como el libro escolar, su título de la universidad y cosas fundamentales.

En el segundo cajón, bajo todas las carpetas de apuntes informáticos de su carrera, estaba aquella carpeta que debió tirar hace mucho tiempo y para la que jamás tuvo valor. La tomó en sus manos, apartando el poco polvo que tenía por haber estado oculta entre las demás y la llevó consigo al colchón.

Hacía frío y por eso mismo, se tapó nuevamente con la vieja manta que le acompañaba desde que vendió la casa familiar. Abrió la carpeta y observó los dibujos que hacía desde niño. Su madre le apuntó a clases particulares de dibujo y aquello le hizo mejorar notablemente. Ahora ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando dejó de disfrutar para convertirse en lo que hoy era.

Su traje de empresa seguía colgado sobre una percha en lo alto de la puerta de un mueble. Estaba viejo y le venía un poco grande puesto que era de su padre, pero todo el dinero que entraba, lo utilizaba para pagar ese pequeño trastero, algunas facturas y sobre todo... ahorrar para pagar la operación y la estancia en el hospital de su hermano. Muchas veces pensó que debía comprarse otro traje, sobre todo cuando escuchaba los rumores de sus compañeros en la empresa al verle, comentando que siempre utilizaba ese traje viejo y horrible, que era mejor que le dejasen en el cuartucho del sótano y que nadie viera lo zarrapastroso que iba. ¡ _Esos rumores dolían_! Pero cuando pensaba en cambiar el traje... lo único que le venía a la cabeza es que su hermano era más importante que un atuendo desgastado.

Tampoco le gustaba saber que todo estaba en manos de Itachi y su dinero. Él que siempre había sido un chico orgulloso, que jamás pensó en rebajarse ante nadie... había caído en las manos de su jefe presa de las circunstancias de la vida. Todos libros y películas que hablaban sobre secretarias que se acostaban con sus jefes, algunas de ellas románticas donde al final... hasta quedaban juntos por misterios de la vida, todas esas situaciones que él cuando las veía pensaba "Ese no será mi caso" y ahora... estaba ahí, atrapado en un cliché estúpido de novelas baratas.

Siempre esperó llegar a un buen trabajo por méritos propios, y ahora estaba recurriendo a acostarse con su jefe por unos billetes. ¿Cuán bajo podía caer? Pese a repetirse que lo necesitaba para la operación, también quedaba en él esa duda de si era lo correcto, quizá... si esa había sido su única opción o no había buscado las suficientes. Puede que hubiera otras alternativas que no hubiera pensado antes.

Al final, apenas pudo dormir y eso le hizo querer cambiarse con rapidez e ir al hospital cuanto antes. Hoy sábado, por suerte no trabajaba pese a que algunos fines de semana le hacían asistir para terminar algunos proyectos pendientes, lo cual odiaba. Se vistió con ropa vieja, ¡aunque toda la que tenía lo era! Hacía unos años que no había salido de compras, más o menos, desde que fallecieron sus padres y él se había hecho cargo de todos los gastos médicos de su hermano.

Todas las enfermeras le conocían y por raro que resultase, era el único lugar donde no se sentía desplazado, donde no escuchaba susurros, ni murmullos, tampoco críticas a cómo vestía, o si era ropa vieja. Todos los enfermeros le conocían de hace años y sabían los malos momentos que cruzaba en su vida. Generalmente, hasta le ofrecían algún café y en algunas ocasiones, le servían algún plato de comida caliente para que estuviera con su hermano en la habitación.

\- Buenos días Dei – saludó una de las enfermeras – has llegado temprano hoy.

\- Buenos días – devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa – supongo que sí, lo siento... quizá aún no habéis abierto el horario de visitas, pero es que no podía dormir.

\- Él médico pasará en un rato a ver a tu hermano. Entra si quieres, pero no le digas a nadie que te he dejado pasar antes de la hora – sonrió la enfermera con complicidad.

\- Gracias.

Entró con mucho sigilo en la habitación. Su hermano dormía todavía. Seguramente demasiado cansado y es que las noches de hospital eran duras. Al principio él se quedaba allí a dormir y es que Naruto lo pasaba muy mal. No acostumbraba a dormir boca arriba, sin apenas espacio para moverse, con los cables conectados a él, en un lugar extraño y con enfermeras pasando cada poco tiempo. ¡No eran noches tranquilas! Así que él dormía en un pequeño sillón en un rincón del cuarto. Ahora por fin parecía haberse acostumbrado un poco después de tanto tiempo y eso le permitía irse a su garaje a descansar algo mejor que en un sillón.

\- ¿Ya van a traer el desayuno? – sonrió su hermanito sin abrir los ojos.

\- Ey... duérmete un rato más, he llegado pronto.

\- Da igual, no es que se duerma demasiado en el hospital. Ya sabes... anoche creo que murió alguien en la habitación contigua, había mucho movimiento.

\- No pienses en esas cosas.

\- Dei... estamos en una planta para cáncer, es muy probable que todos salgamos de aquí de la misma forma.

\- Algunos lo superan.

\- Pocos – sonrió Naruto como si eso fuera a animar a su hermano aunque era todo lo contrario.

\- Naruto, odio este tema. Cambiemos a otra cosa.

\- Vale... ¿Qué tal anoche? Creo que tenías una fiesta o algo así.

\- Sólo... es un segundo trabajo Naruto, nada más.

\- Trabajas demasiado. ¿Cuándo vas a descansar?

\- Cuando salgas del hospital – sonrió Dei.

\- ¿Tan mal vamos de dinero?

\- Eso... no es asunto tuyo – sonrió Dei, dando un golpecito con sus dedos en la nariz de su hermanito – todo está controlado ¿Vale? Tú sólo piensa en seguir luchando. Vamos a superar esto, ya lo verás.

\- Así que vamos muy mal – rió Naruto al darse cuenta, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada.

Naruto se había quedado estático mirando el cristal que daba al pasillo. Había un chico moreno, más o menos de su edad y cara de pocos amigos. Parecía estar escapando de los enfermeros, empujando una silla de ruedas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto al ver al chico.

\- No lo sé – dijo Dei.

El alboroto se intensificó todavía más y cuando Dei quiso ponerse en pie del sillón donde se había sentado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a un chico moreno que se ocultaba tras la puerta de los enfermeros. Aquello hizo que los dos hermanos se mirasen extrañados.

Por primera vez y tras sentirse a salvo, el chico de la silla de ruedas miró en la dirección de aquellos dos rubios. Uno levantado frente al sillón y el otro en la cama. Un sonrojo se hizo presente en el moreno. Había creído que esa habitación estaría vacía pero... se equivocó.

\- Mierda – susurró.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Naruto como si el tema no le importase.

\- Qué más te da.

\- Bueno... no es que tenga muchas visitas y más de esta forma – sonrió el rubio, lo que hizo que el moreno se tensase un poco.

¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando estaba conectado a todas esas máquinas y postrado en una cama? Él odiaba los hospitales y sólo quería salir de allí, como toda la gente que había conocido hasta el momento y ahora... se encontraba con ese chico de extraña sonrisa. Nadie había sonreído como él lo hacía en un lugar semejante.

\- Yo... no vengo de visita – se quejó.

\- ¿Huyes de los enfermeros? – preguntó Naruto – Sabes que sólo quieren ayudarte ¿Verdad?

\- No digas tonterías, voy a irme a casa.

\- ¿Tienes cáncer? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo movía el moreno la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡ _No_! – se apresuró a decir - ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Porque... estás en la planta de cáncer.

¡ _Cáncer_! Ese chico tenía algún tipo de cáncer, es lo que le quedó claro a Sasuke y entonces, entendió mucho menos su sonrisa. Debería estar enfadado con la vida, debería estar harto de todo y sin embargo... era todo lo contrario.

\- ¡ _Eres un bicho raro_! – se quejó Sasuke antes de salir por la puerta y ser descubierto por los enfermeros.

\- Que chico tan gracioso – rió Naruto aunque Deidara le miró con cara de "Te ha llamado raro", pero así era su hermanito, siempre veía lo mejor de las situaciones. Seguramente se había quedado con la parte graciosa de verle huir de los enfermeros, lo que le hizo sonreír también.

\- Sí que era gracioso – sonrió Dei.

***

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Adormilado, se echa a un lado y tapa toda su cabeza con el edredón para impedir que ese molesto ruido llegue a él, pero sigue sonando. Tras su fatídica noche y el intento por haberse dado un capricho y haber fallado en ello... Itachi finalmente se gira y descuelga el teléfono de mala gana al ver que no dejará de sonar.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta casi a gritos por ser tan molestos, pero a la que escucha al otro lado, le hace suavizar el tono de su voz.

\- Itachi, tienes que ir al hospital, tú hermano ha tenido un accidente en el entrenamiento – le resuelve su madre – y está liando una buena... ya le conoces.

\- ¿Sasuke? Voy para allí, dime la planta y la habitación donde lo tienen.

¡ _Ni ducharse_! Se levanta con rapidez y agarra lo primero que ve en su armario. Para él, su hermano siempre ha sido lo primero y pese a que a veces sea duro con él, sabe que es por su bien. No es que tengan una relación demasiado fluida, Sasuke odia que se meta en sus asuntos, pero Itachi sigue pensando que un día... se dará cuenta que todo lo que hace es por él y su bienestar.

Sólo son las siete de la mañana, su perfecto día de tranquilidad acaba de esfumarse. Le habría encantado sentarse en la mesa del comedor, con un delicioso desayuno al más estilo francés, con su taza de té humeante, sus tostadas recién salidas del horno y un surtido de deliciosos dulces que la cocinera preparará para las ocho en punto, como acostumbra. ¡ _Pero hoy no iba a disfrutarlo por culpa de su hermanito_!

Sasuke es lo más testarudo posible y nada más llegar al hospital, se da cuenta que la situación es simplemente... el orgullo que tiene. Odia los hospitales y lo que más odia, es no poder disputar ese maldito encuentro al parecer.

\- ¿Itachi Uchiha? – pregunta el médico al verle llegar.

\- Sí. ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Hay que operarle del ligamento cruzado anterior con urgencia, pero se niega a ello en rotundo y sus padres no han podido acudir a firmar la autorización.

Itachi mira a su hermano, empecinado en no operarse. El entrenador es quién le ha traído pero al ver a Itachi finalmente hacerse cargo de la situación, ha podido volver a su faena.

\- ¿Itachi? – pregunta Sasuke al verle, pero éste, se acerca a él y sin mediar palabra, le da un golpe con la palma de su mano en la nuca – Ay, eso duele.

\- Vas a operarte.

\- No pienso hacerlo, son meses de recuperación y tengo un partido importante la semana que viene.

\- Y no puedes jugar con esa lesión, Idiota – le grita Itachi – Ahora mismo voy a ir a hablar con el médico, voy a firmar esa autorización para la operación y me informaré del proceso de rehabilitación tras la cirugía y a ti no te quiero ni escuchar.

\- Vas a fastidiar mi momento, vendrán muchos ojeadores al partido – se queja de nuevo.

\- Habrá otros partidos.

\- ¡ _No me jodas_! ¡ _ITACHI_! – grita lleno de frustración e impotencia.


	6. El día que te conocí.

\- ¿Vas a atender de una maldita vez ese teléfono? – preguntó Sasuke, cansado de escuchar el teléfono vibrar sobre la mesa.

\- No – fue la escueta respuesta de su hermano mayor.

\- Pero... ¿Y si es papá?

\- Es papá. ¿Quién iba a ser a estas horas?

\- ¿Y si quiere preguntar por mí? Contesta el teléfono, quiero decirle que no necesito operarme.

\- ¿Crees que eso le interesa a papá? – preguntó Itachi de mala manera – por favor... a menos que tu pierna valga millones, dudo que esté interesado en que juegues un partidillo de instituto.

\- Maldita sea, Itachi, ¡ _c_ _ontesta de una puta vez_! Me estoy jugando la beca deportiva en esto.

\- Te vas a operar y punto. No voy a arriesgar tu salud por una beca deportiva. Además... podemos pagarte la universidad de sobra. No necesitas una beca.

\- No entiendes una mierda, es mi oportunidad para que los ojeadores me vean, sabrán lo bueno que soy, no puedes quitarme esa oportunidad, podría jugar en profesionales cuando acabe la universidad.

\- No jugarás en profesionales ni en la universidad siquiera si no te operas – le recordó Itachi –. Tienes el ligamento cruzado anterior lesionado, tienen que operarte sí o sí, no hay otra forma.

\- Eso son meses de rehabilitación.

\- Pues tendrás que ponerte las pilas.

\- Eres un cabrón sin corazón – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Oh, sí... por favor, ódiame por preocuparme de tu salud.

\- Tú no entiendes nada, no sabes cómo me siento, pero claro... siempre serás el favorito de papá.

\- ¿Que yo soy su favorito? – preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa incrédula -. ¿Sabes cuánto valgo para papá? Cincuenta millones, ése es mi precio, no soy su favorito, Sasuke, soy su puto negocio. Porque cuando me case con Mei, unirán la empresa con la suya, obtendrá cincuenta millones por esa maldita empresa, por una unión que detesto y no deseo.

Sasuke se quedó atónito ante aquellas palabras de su hermano. Él, que siempre creyó que Itachi era el mejor, siempre superior a todo el mundo, que mantenía la calma y obedecía en todo sin rechistar, era la primera vez que escuchaba una queja por su parte. Cargaba un sufrimiento que no había visto anteriormente.

\- Lo... siento – se disculpó Sasuke en un susurro casi inaudible.

\- Van a operarte, Sasuke, te recuperarás y volverás al equipo en unos meses. Estoy seguro que al menos tú podrás ser libre de toda esta mierda. Hazte profesional, gana tu propio dinero al margen de la empresa familiar y lárgate lo más lejos que puedas de papá, ésa debería ser tu meta.

Una de las cosas que Sasuke siempre se preguntó fue el motivo por el que su hermano dejó de jugar al fútbol americano en la universidad. Era realmente bueno y pudo haber llegado muy lejos. ¿Sería por llevar la empresa de tecnología informática de la familia? ¿Porque su padre le impidió ser deportista como él quería? Ahora todo parecía empezar a encajarle.

***

Era muy extraño ver a su hermanito leyendo algo, aunque pensándolo bien... seguramente ni siquiera estaba leyendo, sólo miraría las imágenes que aparecían en esa revista de viajes. Naruto era todo un soñador, siempre le había gustado ver otros lugares aunque nunca lo hubieran hecho. Soñaba con poder viajar y ver mundo, conocer otros países. Desde la cama del hospital, él dejaba volar toda su imaginación.

\- Oye, Dei... ¿Dónde te gustaría viajar si pudieras ir? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Pues... no lo sé, nunca he pensado en viajar como tal a otros países.

\- Pero algo te gustaría hacer, ¿no?

\- Yo... supongo que me habría gustado comprar una caravana y recorrer todo Japón en ella – sonrió Deidara – no sé, en plan a la aventura más que esos viajes de ricos que miras.

\- Tú siempre pensando en el dinero – sonrió Naruto.

\- Es lo que tiene, Naruto. Pero... ¿No te gustaría más la aventura que un hotel para ricos?

\- Supongo que no había pensado en esa idea, pero parece interesante.

Los ojos de Deidara se fijaron en el florero de la ventana. Las enfermeras solían dejar todos los días algunas flores allí a modo decorativo. Decían que a los pacientes les calmaba aunque él no estaba del todo seguro de ello. Menos en un lugar como aquel donde cualquiera podría fallecer en cuestión de segundos por su cáncer. Aun así, se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta el jarrón, empezando a arreglar las flores. ¡ _Al menos podría practicar sus clases de arreglos florales_! No es que tuviera demasiado material allí, pero consiguió hacer algo diferente y hermoso que sorprendió incluso a su hermano.

\- Vaya, no sabía que te gustaban los arreglos florales.

\- No es algo que me apasione, pero últimamente he estado practicando – sonrió Deidara – quizá retome el dibujo.

\- Recuerdo que dibujabas muy bien. Sería una gran idea.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Quédate un rato ahí quieto – sonrió Deidara, buscando en los cajones una hoja y algo donde apoyarse.

De su mochila, sacó un lápiz y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón con la intención de dibujar el rostro sonriente que su hermano siempre le dedicaba. Aunque la verdad, es que Naruto apenas podía estar ni tres segundos quieto.

\- ¿Ya? –preguntaba a cada minuto.

\- No.

\- ¿Ya? – volvía a insistir una y otra vez.

\- Ya te he dicho que no, estate quieto un rato.

\- Llevo un rato.

\- Llevas un minuto – se quejó Deidara al ver los pucheros que su hermanito colocaba por su demora – dibujar tarda mucho más que un minuto.

\- Pues vaya – aquel último puchero sólo hizo que Deidara se riera más y siguiera dibujando, imaginándose parte cuando Naruto se movía sin remedio.

***

La Okiya era un lugar muy tranquilo. El agua de la fuente fluía en armonía, moviendo el junco y perdiéndose en el estanque. Suaves murmullos de las chicas se escuchaban como el canto fino de los pájaros del patio. Era la primera vez que él entraba en una Okiya. Hasta que su padre no le habló de aquella posibilidad, él no lo había tenido en cuenta.

Pensó que casarse con Mei sería su fin, una tortura para toda la vida de la que no podría escapar. Un matrimonio concertado que uniría el deseo tan ansiado de su padre por unir dos empresas. Por suerte, su infierno sería menos infierno con un amante al que realmente desease. Entonces llegó el problema de los "bastardos". Su padre no quería tener que lidiar con mujerzuelas que pudieran estropear el matrimonio y sus negocios quedando embarazadas. Sería una imagen desastrosa para la empresa.

¡ _Las geishas eran perfectas para eso_! Se las educaba para ser discretas, para ser la "segunda familia" mientras se las pudiese mantener económicamente, pero aun así, su padre no quería la opción de que pudieran embarazarse. Itachi descubrió pronto el motivo aunque nadie se lo contó. Un niño habría atraído su atención, habría querido ejercer de padre, porque así era él y Fugaku no le dejaría pasar tiempo con su propio hijo por ser una familia secundaria. Además... un niño no educado en el sistema de las geishas, podría hablar cuando fuera mayor y crear problemas.

Un hombre arreglaba todos los problemas y total... a él le daba lo mismo mientras pudiera disfrutar de un poco de libertad. Durante meses, pensó y buscó candidatos, pero ninguno sería lo suficientemente reservado como para aguantar esa situación. Finalmente, su padre decidió hablar con Konan, vieja amiga suya que regentaba una Okiya. "Ella podría ocuparse de entrenar y enseñar a cualquier persona", así la catalogaba su padre. Sólo debía elegir un chico, uno que le llamase la atención.

Ninguno lo hacía, daba igual cuánto buscase, no le llamaban la atención y si lo hacían de físico, perdían en la personalidad. Nadie era digno de él y entonces... apareció. Ese chico rubio que detuvo las puertas del ascensor para que una secretaria llegase a tiempo.

Tenía una sonrisa bonita y más importante, esa forma de detener las puertas le hizo darse cuenta de que era una persona observadora, atenta con los demás, educado y respetuoso. Le gustaba esa personalidad, lo que no le gustó fue la cara que la mujer puso en el instante en que entró en el ascensor. Dio un "gracias" escueto, uno de esos que se veía a la legua que le había costado arrancar esas palabras hacia el chico e Itachi no podía entender por qué le costaba tanto o le miraba con asco.

Se fijó en el chico. Cabizbajo, en silencio y encogiéndose cada vez más al ver que la gente se apartaba de su lado o trataban de evitarle. Pronto, Itachi se dio cuenta de que las miradas de las jóvenes estaban puestas en él. ¡ _Era el jefe_! La mayoría de allí seguramente hasta tendrían fantasías con él, o habrían leído cientos de libros o visto miles de películas donde los jefes se "d _eclaraban en lugares así_ ". ¿Por qué se hacían esas fantasías? A él nadie le llamaba la atención y además, iba a casarse.

Pese a toda esa incómoda situación, Itachi miraba de vez en cuando al chico rubio cohibido que se encontraba a su lado. De vez en cuando, daba algún paso para alejarse de él con disimulo, sintiéndose pequeño y queriendo volverse invisible. En cuanto las puertas de las primeras plantas del edificio se abrieron, el chico salió con rapidez en busca de su despacho, pero Itachi se mantuvo en el ascensor para subir a la última planta donde le esperaba su tan ansiada oficina.

Las chicas se quedaron todas en las plantas intermedias, la mayoría de ellas trabajaban como secretarias en los diferentes departamentos, algo que a Itachi no le importaba demasiado. Ninguna era jefa de proyecto ni nada semejante, lo sabía porque literalmente... "no habían hablado con él". Las jefas de proyecto tenían más seguridad en sí mismas y hasta se dignaban a mantener una conversación con el jefe tratando de seducirle.

Al llegar a la última planta, su amigo Hidan le esperaba en la recepción ligando con su secretaria. ¡ _Típico en él_! Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, dejó de hacerlo para acercarse a Itachi con una gran carpeta llena de los nuevos proyectos y la publicidad que iban a sacar ese año. Los nuevos productos que tenían debían tener una buena política de marketing, y nadie mejor que Hidan para ello.

\- Oye, Hidan – la conversación fue iniciada por Itachi, quien dejaba el maletín sobre su mesa de escritorio y le indicaba con la mano a su amigo que cerrase la puerta de cristal de su oficina. Esperó hasta que lo hizo -. ¿Conoces a todo el personal?

\- A casi todos, ya sabes que muchas veces hago de relaciones públicas – sonrió con esa cara de "niño malo". Él era un seductor, siempre andaba indagando el terreno por un buen revolcón -. ¿Te interesa alguien?

\- No es que me interese demasiado pero... ha ocurrido algo extraño en el ascensor. Se ha quedado en las primeras plantas.

\- Informático, eso pinta bien – sonrió Hidan con mayor énfasis, lo que sorprendió al instante a Itachi por la rapidez con la que había descubierto qué profesión podría desempeñar.

\- Ha detenido la puerta del ascensor para que una chica pudiera llegar pero... ha puesto muy mala cara para agradecérselo.

\- ¿Era gordito, con gafas o...?

\- Nada de eso, era atractivo, delgado pero... algo musculoso y...

\- Rubio – sonrió nuevamente como si supiera de quién le hablaba – el ayudante de Pain, Deidara... no se qué, no recuerdo su apellido aunque Pain me lo presentó cuando entró a trabajar aquí. Es programador – Hidan ladeó varias veces la cabeza, pensativo y dudoso si contarle el motivo por el que todos le rehuían – es... bueno... dicen que siempre lleva el mismo traje a la oficina y corren rumores de... "que huele mal" – susurró.

\- No olía mal – Itachi saltó al instante, porque él no había olido nada más que el perfume barato de las mujeres a su alrededor.

\- Ya sabes cómo son los rumores, los lanzan sean ciertos o no. Yo creo que tiene problemas financieros y simplemente... sólo tiene ese traje elegante para trabajar en la oficina. De hecho, le viene un poco grande, así que no creo ni que sea suyo.

\- Vaya... eso me viene bien – sonrió Itachi. ¿Qué no haría la gente por dinero?


	7. Mizuage

Konan escuchaba atentamente frente a su humeante taza de té verde. Su kimono era uno de los más elegantes que Itachi jamás había visto y sus movimientos, tan gráciles como una muñeca de porcelana. Estaba allí para hablar de algo importante, pero Konan mantenía el silencio tras haber escuchado todo lo que el joven contó.

Dejó la pequeña taza de barro con cuidado en el plato y le miró atentamente. Muchas veces había tenido conversaciones con Itachi y entendía por lo que pasaba. Conocía bien a su familia, ella misma había proporcionado a la última geisha a su padre, a la cual, aún mantenía como buen danna. No era extraño que Itachi estuviera allí pidiendo una geisha para su disfrute personal, pero estaba malinterpretando ciertas cosas.

\- Itachi, el mizuage ya no es lo que era – susurró.

\- El contrato...

\- Sé muy bien lo que hay en el contrato, yo lo redacté – interrumpió esta vez Konan, pues ella había escuchado detenidamente a Itachi durante los últimos minutos – el mizuage se prohibió en 1959, actualmente está en las normas anti-prostitución. Deidara aceptó tener sexo contigo pero deberás esperar a que él acepte o... proponérselo tú mismo. Dudo que quisiera hacer algo así en un jardín o escabullirse de una fiesta, además, debes entender que si quieres una geisha, ésta tiene sus propias obligaciones. Actualmente, sólo es un principiante y, por tanto, debe atender a la geisha, en este caso a su hermana mayor Ino. No puede dejarla desamparada en una fiesta ni aunque su danna así lo exija.

\- Eso no resuelve el problema.

\- Quieres mantener relaciones con él, es lo que entiendo. Lo que puedo ofrecerte... es hablar con él y quizá, si él aceptase, propiciar un encuentro más íntimo que no repercuta con sus obligaciones como aprendiz. Ten en cuenta, que el mizuage actualmente, se compone únicamente del cambio de color del cuello del kimono. Ya no se vende la virginidad de las jóvenes.

Itachi escuchaba con atención. Sinceramente... le daba igual lo que fuera mientras pudiera desfogarse, para eso le pagaba y es lo que Konan trataba de hacerle entender. Una geisha no era su prostituta personal, era mucho más que eso. Que aceptase tener sexo con el danna no implicaba que la tratase como una simple fulana y que pudiera abusar de su autoridad y obligarla a mantener relaciones donde y cuando él quisiera.

\- Itachi, debo recordarte que ser danna no es tener una prostituta a tu servicio – le indicó Konan.

\- Ya lo sé, me lo repites muchas veces.

\- Porque parece no quedarte claro. Estamos hablando de un chico...

\- Al que le pago mucho dinero por...

\- No por follártelo – se quejó Konan aunque ni siquiera levantó la voz, aun así, hizo que Itachi se callase – es mucho más que eso, Itachi, es tu acompañante, casi como si fuera tu pareja, un confidente, un chico que te ayudará en los negocios, que es capaz de entretener a tus invitados sin tener que recurrir al sexo, es un artista, no tu prostituta. Tienes que mirarlo como si fuera a ser una pareja.

\- Sabes que voy a casarme.

\- ¿Qué crees que es ser danna? Es mantenerle como si fuera tu propia pareja, Itachi. Él jamás dirá tus secretos, ni lo que te preocupa, pero debes concienciarte que será tu más fiel aliado, no sólo un desahogo sexual, sino el lugar al que querrás ir para sentirte tranquilo y en paz, ese chico que te dará calidez y te hará estar a gusto cuando en otro lugar no lo eres. Él será tu refugio. Y ahora puedes retirarte, hablaré con él sobre el tema que te preocupa.

No volvió a pronunciar ninguna palabra, porque Konan podía ser muy persuasiva. Sólo sus palabras ya le habían hecho entrar en esa calma que tanto deseaba, en la paz que anhelaba y que su familia jamás le daría. Sí soñaba con un lugar donde todo dejase de importar, donde no tener expectativas y ser solamente... Itachi Uchiha. Quizá sí era Deidara ese chico que le daría el cobijo que ansiaba.

***

Ser geisha era un trabajo difícil y agotador en cierta medida. Llegar donde estaba le había costado sufrimiento y noches en vela, pero allí estaba. Su mizuage había llegado y era la propia Ino quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle en su cambio. Por fin vestiría kimonos elegantes, asistiría a fiestas, entretendría a la gente. Tres meses habían transcurrido desde aquel contrato, tres meses donde Konan no permitió que Itachi hiciera absolutamente nada sexual con él hasta que se convirtiera en geisha, pero el día había llegado.

Su cabello finalmente se recogía con una ornamentación típica de las geishas y su kimono, antaño más colorido, ahora se volvía blanco con flores características de la región. Las mangas, coloridas junto al obi daban ese toque de color llamativo a todo el kimono.

Hoy ni siquiera iría de fiesta, sólo se arreglaba por un motivo, su primer encuentro con su danna. Una cosa le asustaba a sobre manera... ¿Cómo de necesitado estaría Itachi tras tres meses? Su boda se acercaba a pasos apresurados y estaba convencido de que no estaría precisamente de buen humor, menos tras esos meses sin haber obtenido lo que tanto ansiaba.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Konan tras la puerta.

\- Ya casi está – sonrió Ino casi como si tratase de tranquilizarle, aunque seguía nervioso.

\- Ino... ¿Tú...? ¿Tuviste una primera vez? – preguntó Deidara.

\- La verdad es que no la he tenido. Lo siento, Dei, no soy de mucha ayuda en este momento.

\- No importa, me alegra que seas tú la que me ayude con todo esto.

\- Quizá podrías preguntarle a Konan. Creo que ella sí vivió algo así hace ya muchos años.

No estaba convencido de si era demasiado descarado preguntar algo así a Konan. Era un tema privado y con Ino... era más fácil porque la consideraba como su hermana. Con ella había compartido todo durante esos tres meses, pero con Konan... sólo tenían una relación más hacia los negocios.

La puerta se abrió y Konan entró en la habitación dispuesta a ver con sus propios ojos cómo iban los preparativos. Era normal que Deidara estuviera nervioso, jugaba con sus dedos, moviéndolos incesantemente.

\- Ino, ¿nos dejas un momento a solas? Por favor.

\- Sí, por supuesto.

Se levantó del cojín con sus gráciles movimientos y salió de la habitación. Como indicaba la tradición, se arrodilló al otro lado de la puerta, y cerró antes de volver a ponerse en pie para marcharse. Una vez ambos a solas, fue Konan la que se sentó detrás y quiso terminar de arreglar su cabello, tomando unos palillos y una flor de loto para adornarlo.

\- Se te ve nervioso – susurró con dulzura – recuerdo mi primera vez, yo también estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo que ocurriría.

\- La verdad es que sé lo que va a ocurrir y, aun así, me siento demasiado nervioso. Nunca antes he estado con alguien, mucho menos con alguien de mi mismo sexo.

\- Esto sonará quizá muy absurdo y poco esperanzador pero... intenta relajarte todo lo que puedas. La primera vez siempre es difícil y...

\- ¿Te dolió? – preguntó Deidara con algo más de confianza.

\- No fue agradable si es a lo que te refieres, pero el hombre con el que estuve... digamos que yo no tuve demasiada suerte.

\- Tampoco es que la tenga yo, Itachi no siente nada hacia mí, sólo quiere... sexo. No es como si yo le importase realmente.

\- Puede que le importes más de lo que crees. Itachi es un hombre complicado o más bien... su familia lo es. Sobre él hay demasiadas expectativas. No quiere decir que sea malo, es sólo... que le han educado de una forma demasiado estricta. Es un hombre que apenas puede relajarse, le enseñaron a ser perfecto y fingir que todo va bien aunque no sea así.

\- Nunca le he visto sonreír.

\- Tampoco yo – sonrió Konan.

\- Tampoco sé por qué se fijó en mí, ni sé si será cuidadoso en estas condiciones, puede que tras estos meses sin sexo... venga con más ganas y...

\- Creo que Itachi no es nada violento. Es muy serio, quizá arrogante e introvertido, es un genio para su familia, un magnate de los negocios, pero no es un mal chico en el fondo.

\- Parece autoritario, egocéntrico y aterrador.

Konan rió al escuchar aquella definición. Sonaba muy "Itachi" pero en el fondo... también sabía que era un chico perdido que nunca pudo ser él mismo. No podía poner la mano en el fuego y asegurar que sería cauteloso con Deidara y por mucho que le había avisado que tuviera tacto pues era la primera vez de ese chico, luego en la intimidad, ella no estaría allí para saber qué ocurriría, o si le trataría de alguna forma poco ortodoxa.

\- ¿Estás preparado?

\- Qué remedio – susurró Deidara.

El momento había llegado. Le gustaría decir que habían quedado en algún lugar romántico, incluso en algún sitio más... "seguro" para él como la propia Okiya, pero no. El encuentro tendría lugar a las afueras, en una pequeña casa junto a un lago que Itachi solía visitar todos los veranos. ¡ _O eso le habían dicho_! Una zona tan apartada era ideal para sus encuentros furtivos. No sabía si sentirse halagado de que quisiera estar a solas con él en un lugar apacible, o sentirse tremendamente engañado al saber que el motivo sería seguramente para que nadie les viera.

Caminó despacio hasta el vehículo que le llevaría a su destino. La gente que pasaba por la calle le miraba con asombro, algunos haciendo fotos con sus cámaras. Era muy probable que la mayoría creyeran que era una mujer. ¡ _No se sentía mal_! Pensó que salir así a la calle podría darle vergüenza pero al ver a la gente animada, se dio cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. Todos miraban con asombro y admiración lo que era una de las tradiciones ancestrales del país.

Subió al coche y trató de relajarse el resto del camino. Tardarían al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos si no pillaban demasiado tráfico. A esas horas de la noche, esperaba que fuera así. Por otro lado, pensaba en Itachi. Era un hombre trabajador. ¿Tendría que esperar por él? ¿Seguiría en la oficina hasta altas horas de la noche? ¿Se acordaría siquiera que hoy habían quedado para el gran día? Había escuchado rumores por parte de Pain de cómo se le olvidaban algunas fiestas o cenas con su familia y las llamadas de su padre reprochándole sus tardanzas.

Otra parte de su mente, pensaba en Naruto. No le quiso contar nada sobre lo que hacía en la Okiya, ni siquiera le contó que estaba en una. ¿Cómo le vería si se enteraba de lo que iba a hacer? Estaba a punto de darle su virginidad a un hombre por dinero y no sólo eso... a darle días, meses o incluso años de su vida a cambio de dinero. Le repetían que una geisha no era una prostituta, pero él se sentía exactamente así en ese instante. Puede que las otras geishas fueran diferentes, que asistieran a fiestas y no tuvieran un danna ni relación sexual con nadie, pero su caso con Itachi... era muy diferente. Su contrato se basaba exclusivamente en que quería un acompañante que no "le dejase mal" y con el que poder acostarse cuando quisiera. Una geisha era perfecto para su primera idea, nadie jamás se atrevería a ir contra una tradición semejante, de hecho... estaban bien vistas, pero lo del sexo... eso era otra historia.

¿Su hermano alguna vez podría entender su decisión? Por ahora sólo esperaba que no se enterase de nada. Con ese pesar sobre su conciencia, el coche se detuvo frente a la gran casa del lago. Sólo una palabra surcó su mente. ¡ _Impresionante_!


	8. La casa del lago

Se giró hacia el coche que le había traído a esa zona solitaria de la ciudad. El chófer estaba entrando en el vehículo y estaba seguro de que se marcharía dejándole allí a solas con el que ahora era su danna. Tenía miedo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba ante la idea de tener sexo allí mismo y no sólo eso. ¿Qué ocurriría si no le gustaba? ¿Dejaría de pagar su deuda y la operación de su hermano? ¡No sabía nada de sexo! Era posible que no le gustase.

\- ¡ _Madre mía_! – susurró Deidara ante aquellas ideas – cálmate, sólo es sexo, sólo una noche, un rato y todo acabará.

A la mente, le llegaron los cientos de rumores e insultos que ya recibía en el instituto y posteriormente, en la universidad cuando la gente se enteraba de que era virgen. ¡Ni siquiera había besado a nadie! Siempre había estado ocupado con los estudios, cuidando a la familia, no tenía tiempo para pensar en el amor, de hecho y literalmente, no tenía tiempo para salir por ahí con alguien. Ahora se arrepentía de ni siquiera haber besado a alguien. ¿Qué pensaría Itachi de él cuando descubriera que ni siquiera sabía dar un beso?

Quería llorar, presa de la impotencia, la humillación, los dolorosos recuerdos de su juventud cuando se metían con él por ser virgen, por lo que ocurriría en un rato allí dentro, por tener que rebajarse a esto por dinero. Todo estaba mal, pero no podía permitirse llorar, no con todo el maquillaje y las horas que Ino y Konan le habían dedicado para que todo estuviera perfecto.

Caminó hacia la puerta. Por las ventanas se apreciaba una tenue luz procedente del interior. Tan sólo el ruido del vehículo echando marcha atrás para irse le hizo girarse una vez más. ¡ _Estaba solo_! Ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía marcharse así que suspiró, cerró los ojos unos segundos y continuó caminando hasta la puerta.

Pese al nerviosismo, elevó la mano para tocar la robusta puerta de madera de bambú cuando ésta se abrió ante sus ojos. Una chica ataviada con un elegante kimono oscuro apareció al otro lado. Hizo una reverencia cordial y se apartó para permitirle el acceso a la vivienda.

\- El señor le espera. Por favor, acompáñeme.

Su voz sonaba dulce, femenina, elegante pero discreta. Por la forma en que se movía y mantenía el silencio en los pasillos, Deidara entendió que debía trabajar para esa familia desde hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado. Supo en ese instante, que todo lo que allí ocurriera se quedaría para siempre encerrado en la casa del lago.

\- Prepararé algo de té – comentó la mujer hacia el individuo en el interior de la sala.

\- Gracias.

La voz masculina de Itachi era reconocible. Pocas veces había coincidido con él, de hecho, en la oficina, apenas le veía. ¡Era el jefe! Siempre en su piso, entre los cristales de su oficina, rodeado de las mejores vistas a los rascacielos de la gran ciudad, mientras que él se quedaba en los primeros pisos, escondido en una habitación sin ventanas, llena de pantallas de ordenadores, arreglando esas máquinas o a veces... programando algo cuando Pain se lo permitía.

\- Pasa de una vez – se quejó Itachi al ver que el rubio se había quedado estático en el umbral – y cierra la puerta tras de ti. Odio las interrupciones.

¿No iban a traer té? Es lo que pensó Deidara. La chica debía volver con las tazas de té y estaba convencido de que acabaría interrumpiéndole nuevamente, pero no quiso meterse en ese tema. Itachi era un hombre que imponía demasiado, de hecho... le tenía un poco de miedo. ¡Era su jefe! No pensaba desobedecer una orden suya, no iba a jugarse tampoco su puesto de trabajo por algo así.

\- Yo... lo siento – se apresuró a decir Deidara, entrando en la sala y cerrando la puerta.

Cerró con delicadeza, haciendo el menor ruido posible pese al leve ruido que provocaban los raíles metálicos de la puerta corredera. Una vez cerrada, se acercó hacia la pequeña mesa de té y se arrodilló sobre uno de los cojines frente a Itachi. No sabía muy bien qué debía hacer, así que esperó a que el estricto hombre dijera algo.

Sus ojos se alzaron y un sonrojo llegó a las mejillas del rubio. Era la primera vez que le veía con un kimono tan elegante, blanco con un obi colorido, su peinado perfectamente recogido, con el leve cascabeleo de las pinzas en su cabello. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que Itachi estaba esperando. Por momentos, Deidara pensó que diría algo de su cambio pero ocurrió todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Vas a desvestirte de una vez o necesitas una invitación formal?

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre él. Todas sus expectativas cayeron en picado. Itachi jamás deseó verle elegante, ni ver su cambio, no tenía en cuenta su esfuerzo para aprender música, arte, las conversaciones formales para las fiestas y complacer a los presentes, nada sería suficiente ni relevante para él.

Se había quedado atónito, perplejo al ver aquella reacción. Entendía que se había criado en una familia estricta y que llevaba meses esperando aquel instante, pero por momentos, pensó que disfrutaría de aquello. No era cierto, sólo quería sexo, ni más ni menos. No le importaba absolutamente nada más.

Una ligera sonrisa de incredulidad se formó primero en el rostro de Deidara y, a continuación, la mayor de las seriedades. Sus manos temblaban y, aun así, llevó su mano derecha hacia el hombro y deslizó el blanco kimono con suavidad. A Itachi jamás le importaría nada de lo que él hiciera o todo su esfuerzo. Había sido idiota por pensar que quizá, podría impresionarle ataviado con todo aquello.

Sacó un brazo primero y luego el otro antes de que su torso quedase al descubierto. Sus manos temblaron con mayor fuerza al llegar al obi para desatarlo. Tanto trabajo... para nada. Así lo sentía Deidara. Horas y horas que se había pasado encerrado para que Ino hiciera el maravilloso recogido, el maquillaje, la ropa... no servía para nada. Podría haber venido directamente desnudo y habría sido mucho mejor.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, algo más agradable. ¡Mañana tenía el día libre! Por fin y tras tanta quimioterapia, iban a hacerle el trasplante de médula ósea a su hermano. El dinero que Itachi le había proporcionado esos meses más lo que juntaría con hoy, le había permitido hacerlo realidad. Él iba a someterse a esa operación para extraerle células madre del hueso de su cadera. Era muy simple, una anestesia general, un par de pinchazos y todo listo para trasplantárselas a su hermano. Pero evidentemente, no había dicho nada semejante a su jefe. Un simple día de "asuntos propios". ¡Lo que fuera por su hermanito!

Se puso en pie y cerró los ojos en el preciso instante en que el kimono resbaló por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Tan sólo su ropa interior permanecía, pero incluso siendo así, la vergüenza no cesó. Se sentía tremendamente expuesto. Ya había sido duro ser el chico "rubio" de la clase, el extranjero del que se burlaban. Ni siquiera en clase de gimnasia se había desnudado frente a sus compañeros por vergüenza a que le dijeran más cosas o hicieran bromas pesadas y allí estaba ahora, frente a su jefe.

Itachi dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo antes de que el chico entrase y se levantó del cojín. Caminó hacia Deidara y elevó su mano derecha hasta agarrar los palos con cascabeles y bonitos adornos que sostenían el recogido, sacando uno a uno y dejando que las hebras doradas cayesen en libertad.

¡ _Era suave_! Sus mechones rozaban el dorso de la mano y finalmente, el mismo Itachi agarró uno de ellos con suavidad, jugando con él entre sus dedos. Su cabello rubio era tan extraño como atractivo. Un suspiro brotó de los labios de Deidara, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el torso de la mano de Itachi rozase su mejilla.

No negaba que estaba asustado, pero también sentía cierta dulzura provenir de su jefe. Teniéndole tan cerca, con su fragancia de Dior o alguna marca semejante, se dejó embaucar en aquellas tiernas caricias.

"Pero no todo lo que reluce es oro", fue lo que pensó al verle desnudarse con rapidez, desabrochando su camisa y tirándola sobre la pequeña mesa. ¡ _Era fuerte y musculoso_! Más musculoso que el propio Deidara. Seguramente ese chico iría al gimnasio o puede que hiciera deporte. No es que fuera algo exagerado, de hecho, apenas se le notaba con sus trajes pero ahora que se quitaba la ropa, podía ver claramente su esculpido físico.

Por un instante, Itachi se detuvo. Miraba fijamente aquellos ojos tristes y llenos de dudas, azules como el más bello de los zafiros, así sentía a ese chico, como una piedra preciosa todavía sin pulir, con una belleza oculta que los demás aún no habían captado. Su largo cabello dorado, suelto y cayendo a cada lado de su rostro, delineaba todavía más esas facciones casi femeninas. Sabía que era un hombre pero... realmente su piel y su aspecto, era similar al de una mujer. Si se dejase el cabello suelto más a menudo, podría fácilmente parecer del sexo femenino hasta que te fijases realmente en él o te acercases lo suficiente. _¡Era atractivo! ¡Muy atractivo!_

Deidara no entendía el motivo por el que su jefe se había quedado estático, con una mano sobre su mejilla y mirando su rostro fijamente. Aún sentía miedo, ese hombre le causaba respeto y si por él hubiera sido, habría salido corriendo de allí en el primer instante, pero su hermano dependía de esa noche.

Cerró los ojos. Le intimidaba mirar a su jefe y prefería no tener que hacerlo. Toda la suavidad que hasta ese momento había sacado Itachi desapareció en el mismo intervalo de tiempo en que él cerró sus párpados. Un impulso le obligó a arrodillarse sobre uno de los cojines, sintiendo cómo su pecho se apoyaba sobre la pequeña mesa de té. Todo su cuerpo tembló de miedo, pero se quedó inmóvil, dejando que Itachi quitase su ropa interior con rapidez antes de sentir algo frío en su entrada.

Llevó su mano a la boca y trató de silenciarse. ¡ _Mucho miedo_! En aquel momento, tan sólo luchó para que las lágrimas no salieran. Durante los primeros segundos, hasta pensó que podría llegar a enamorarse de un hombre así, de esa dulzura y de la forma en que le había mirado, pero se equivocaba. ¡ _Sólo era sexo_! Ese hombre no estaba ni estaría interesado en él, tan sólo en sus más bajos deseos. Lo único que pensaba ahora mismo era que quería que todo acabase cuanto antes.

Se tapó los ojos con la mano libre mientras mordía ligeramente la muñeca de la otra. Era una sensación muy extraña, pero no quería girarse, no quería mirar, tan sólo dejó que Itachi colase su dedo en él. Estaba cubierto de lubricante o algún tipo de crema de ese estilo, lo sabía por lo frío que estaba al inicio, pero no dijo nada pese a que su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. No quería pensar en nada de aquella situación, así que simplemente, pensó en su hermanito, en que mañana estaría mejor, en que por fin podría empezar a recuperarse con ese trasplante. Luego pensaría qué hacer con Itachi. No creía poder huir de su trato pese a tener el dinero, aunque seguramente, aún debería pagar unos meses más en el hospital hasta que los médicos vieran si el trasplante funcionaba o no.

Durante unos largos minutos, dejó que su jefe le lubricase, sin girarse a mirarle puesto que no se atrevía a hacerlo. Sabía que él también se estaría preparando, más cuando de vez en cuando, sentía algún dedo más entrando en él. Pese a no dolerle, era una sensación tremendamente extraña pero... el dolor no tardó en llegar cuando sintió algo de mayor tamaño y grosor empujando en su entrada. Mordió con mayor fuerza su muñeca y un par de lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. No es que fuera un dolor desmesurado, pero sí unos incómodos pinchazos que sólo se detuvieron cuando el movimiento de su jefe se hizo constante y su entrada terminó de dilatarse para él.


	9. El chico de ojos tristes

Abrió los ojos con rapidez al escuchar la alarma. ¡ _No conocía ese sonido_! Trató de incorporarse sintiendo todo su cuerpo dolorido y entumecido. Su mano se movió lo más rápido posible hacia ese aparato de color negro que sonaba incesantemente y lo tomó en ella para ver cómo se apagaba. Le costó un poco encontrar el botón, pero finalmente, pudo dejar de escuchar ese molesto ruido que taladraba su cabeza.

No había demasiada luz, aún estaba amaneciendo. Los pequeños rayos rojizos entraban por la cristalera del fondo y él se quedó absorto unos segundos. Reflejaban en el agua del lago, creando la vista más hermosa que jamás había visto. Eso sacó una pequeña sonrisa en él. ¡ _Realmente precioso_! Esa casa era de ensueño. Pensar que nadie vivía allí, que sólo la tenían para pasar unos pocos días al año, era completamente un desperdicio de sitio.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo desviar la mirada. Pensó que quizá era Itachi, aunque... al agachar la mirada y ver que se encontraba tirado en el suelo del salón, con su kimono deshecho al igual que su cabello, supo que no sería de los hombres que dormirían en el suelo. Encima de la mesa, un cheque le esperaba. ¡Como una prostituta! Así se sentía en ese instante.

\- ¿Señor? ¿Está visible? Deberíamos volver a la ciudad.

Parecía la voz del chófer de la otra noche. ¡ _Itachi se había marchado_! Seguramente al trabajo pero él había pedido hoy el día libre. Le costó unos segundos hacerse a la idea de lo que ocurría. Estaba tirado en el suelo y por lo entumecido y lo que le dolía el cuerpo, había dormido toda la noche allí. Ni siquiera se había molestado en despertarle ni ofrecerle una habitación. ¡ _Sexo en cualquier lado y un cheque_! ¿En qué se diferenciaba de una puta? Esa idea hizo que las lágrimas quisieran salir de sus ojos.

\- ¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra ahí? El señor Uchiha me ha pedido que le lleve de regreso a la Okiya.

\- Ahora salgo. Deme un momento.

\- Por supuesto.

¡ _Dolía mucho_! No podía mover ni un solo músculo sin sentir esa presión dolorosa. Se inclinó un poco hacia la mesa de té y tomó el cheque. _¡Suficiente para pagar la operación que debían hacerle_! Su teléfono sobresalía ligeramente del bolsillo interno de su kimono. Lo agarró y miró la hora. Todavía era temprano y los médicos le habían dicho que debía estar sobre las nueve en el hospital. Tendrían casi todo el día para prepararle para la operación. Iba a donarle médula ósea a su hermano porque él era compatible. ¿Qué no se hacía por un hermano pequeño?

Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió al primer espejo que pudo encontrar en la sala. ¡Su aspecto era lamentable! Su maquillaje corrido como una furcia barata, su hermoso peinado... destrozado, con greñas que caían por doquier. El lazo tan perfecto que Ino había conseguido realizar... él sólo no podía volver a anudarlo a su espalda, por lo que tuvo que hacer un apaño anudándolo delante, como cualquier prostituta barata del barrio rojo.

Intentó arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, quitándose el maquilla entero con pañuelos mojados en agua, soltando su cabello completamente y dejando que sus largos mechones se deslizasen por su espalda y alguno de ellos, por delante de sus hombros. Lo peinaría en la Okiya para desenredarlo.

Una vez medio arreglado o por lo menos, presentable, guardó el cheque en el bolsillo interno del kimono y salió de la sala del té. El chófer le esperaba leyendo el periódico. Al verle salir, se puso en pie enseguida y dejó lo que leía encima de una mesa. Por un instante, las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta al ver el cabello largo y rubio cayendo como una cascada dorada sobre sus hombros. ¡Era realmente atractivo! Incluso estando descuidado como ahora, podía ver que su señor tenía buen gusto, pero... la tristeza de sus ojos tampoco pasaban desapercibidos.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el chófer con preocupación y cierto sonrojo.

\- S-Sí – intentó sonreír Deidara, lo que causó más sonrojo en el chófer – lamento la tardanza, seguro tiene cosas que hacer y... - hizo una reverencia a forma de disculpa.

\- No se preocupe. Vamos, le llevaré de regreso.

\- Gracias – se incorporó Deidara, caminando delante del chófer hacia el vehículo aparcado frente a los escalones del porche.

\- Espere, señor, yo le abro la puerta.

\- No es necesario, yo...

\- Insisto – confirmó el chófer, pues para él, era una obligación además de intentar ser agradable con ese chico que no parecía estar pasándolo nada bien.

Deidara esperó a que abriera la puerta. No estaba acostumbrado a que hicieran esa clase de cosas por él pero en el mundo de Itachi, parecía ser lo más normal del mundo. Ahora pertenecía a esa esfera social, no podía permitir que su Danna quedase en mal lugar, así que aceptó con una agradable sonrisa, la cual se borró al ingresar al vehículo.

Todo el camino mantuvo el silencio, mirando por la ventanilla el amanecer de Kioto. Era simplemente hermoso, pero él no podía apreciarlo como era debido. La imagen de prostituta que tenía ahora de sí mismo era demasiado fuerte como para percibir algún tipo de belleza a su alrededor.

\- Me llamo Kisame – sonrió el chófer, captando la atención de ese chico rubio sentado en los asientos traseros.

Por el espejo retrovisor interior, Kisame miró ese cabello rubio tan extraño en Japón. Su rostro pese a tener facciones masculinas, eran terriblemente suaves, casi afeminadas. Entendía la atracción que su jefe podía sentir al ver a ese chico, pero ahora mismo... él sólo veía una tristeza que no vio al llevarle a esa casa. Por eso mismo, intentó hablar con él, ver si estaba bien.

\- Deidara – susurró el chico.

\- Un placer conocerte, Deidara.

\- El placer es mío – comentó antes de volver a la ventanilla.

Era un chico cortés y amable. Sin embargo, Kisame podía intuir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Intentaba ser lo más educado y agradable posible porque no lo estaba pasando bien. Como chófer de Itachi, había visto muchas cosas. Sus conversaciones telefónicas con su padre, las de empresas, había llevado a altos dignatarios, a su futura esposa, sabía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor pese a guardar siempre el secreto. Itachi, para él, era más que su jefe. Trabajaba con él desde hacía tantos años, que lo consideraba casi como a un hijo o un hermano pequeño. ¡ _Hasta lo había llevado siempre al instituto privado_!

No quiso hablar más al ver lo mal que estaba la situación. Aún así quiso intentar echarle un cable y aún tenía tiempo hasta la hora para ir a recoger a su jefe.

\- ¿Quiere que le espere a la salida de la Okiya y le acerque al trabajo? – preguntó Kisame.

\- No es necesario, gracias.

\- No es ninguna molestia, se lo aseguro.

\- Hoy tengo el día libre, pero gracias.

Al llegar a la Okiya, Kisame se apresuró a bajar del vehículo y abrir la puerta. Deidara ya la estaba abriendo cuando él llegaba. Sonrió, porque ese chico no estaba nada acostumbrado a que fueran amables con él, ni a ese tipo de protocolos.

\- Lo siento – expresó Deidara al darse cuenta de ello.

\- No se preocupe – intentó suavizarle Kisame – espero pase un buen día.

\- Igualmente. Gracias por traerme.

Deidara esperó a que el coche arrancase y entró a la Okiya. Todo estaba en silencio como de costumbre y aunque seguía pensando que se había rebajado a una simple prostituta de un hombre adinerado, respiró hondo y entró con la mayor dignidad posible al recinto. Quería ir a su cuarto y estaba a punto de lograr llegar sin ser descubierto cuando Ino abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Ella estaba contenta y quería saber los detalles de todo...

\- ¿Cómo ha...? – sonrió antes de que la sonrisa se borrase de su rostro al ver el aspecto de Deidara.

Su cabello, ése que tardó horas en hacer estaba completamente deshecho, de su maquillaje no quedaba rastro y... el kimono, el hermoso kimono de geisha ahora sólo era un kimono que podría haber llevado cualquier puta del barrio rojo. Vio en los ojos de Deidara la decepción y la vergüenza, por eso mismo, se apresuró a meterlo en su propia habitación y cerrar la puerta.

\- Ey, ven aquí, vamos a arreglar esto, ¿vale? Ya está, todo pasó.

\- Lo siento, Ino, sé que tardaste mucho en...

\- Shhh, no pasa nada, volveré a arreglar tu cabello. Con un buen cepillado quedará como nuevo – intentó ser amable Ino, sin volver a sacar el tema de lo que pudo haber pasado la noche anterior.

El silencio reinó en la habitación de la rubia mientras ésta cepillaba a conciencia el largo cabello rubio de Deidara. Estaba terriblemente enredado, así que tuvo que ir despacio para poder devolverle la finura habitual de él. Tenía un pelo precioso, tan fijo y lacio que muchas mujeres matarían por tener algo así. Pagaban barbaridades por hacerse la permanente lisa y él... tenía ese tipo de cabello de forma natural.

En el espejo frente a ella, la chica veía el rostro cabizbajo y avergonzado de Deidara. No se atrevía a mirarla, ni a mirarse él mismo, por eso no quería indagar en lo que pudo ocurrir. Sus ojos eran terriblemente tristes, jamás le había visto de ese modo. Ella no había pasado por algo así, de hecho, seguía siendo virgen y eso se hacía preguntarse si su mizuage también sería de esa forma. ¿Volvería igual que él?

Konan siempre le había dicho que una geisha no era una prostituta, pero ahora mismo, sabía que Deidara se sentía exactamente así. Más teniendo que haberse arreglado él solo el kimono. Una geisha jamás se anudaría el obi por delante, se anudaba detrás porque se necesitaba ayuda, era una forma de decir que no había mantenido relaciones, porque no podría anudárselo ella sola nuevamente detrás. En el barrio rojo, las prostitutas lo anudaban delante porque era fácil atarlo para la misma persona. Sabía cómo se sentía Deidara al haber hecho algo así, por eso cuando acabó de cepillar su cabello, Ino deshizo el nudo de delante y le quitó el obi. Quizá se sintiera un poco mejor si dejaba de verlo.

\- Ya está, mira – sonrió Ino, acariciando uno de los largos mechones rubios de Deidara y dejándolo caer sobre su hombro. Brillaba tras el cepillado – perfecto.

\- Gracias, Ino.

\- Dei... eres muy atractivo, incluso sin maquillaje, mírate, eres como un muñeco de porcelana – trató de animarle con su sonrisa y sus palabras, lo que hizo que Deidara sonriera ligeramente.

\- Debería ir a darme una ducha. Tengo que estar en el hospital a las nueve.

\- Iré a buscarte unas toallas.

Se levantó para ir a buscar las toallas a uno de los armarios del pasillo. Le dolía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, pero ahora mismo, no podía hacer demasiado por él. Quizá el tiempo curase sus heridas. Al salir al pasillo y cerrar la puerta corredera de su habitación, se encontró con Konan apoyada sobre una de las paredes del pasillo. Ino mantuvo el silencio al verla.

\- Hablaré con él.

\- Tendrá que ser más tarde. Tiene cita en el hospital en un rato.

\- Cierto, no recordaba que hoy era la intervención.

Se notaba la preocupación de Konan, y pese a que empezó a caminar, Ino, que se había apoyado sobre la puerta de su cuarto, no pudo evitar preguntar con la cabeza cabizbaja.

\- ¿Siempre es así?

\- No siempre – suavizó Konan.

\- Siempre dices que... no somos prostitutas pero viendo a Deidara ahora mismo...

\- No lo sois, Ino, sois artistas y el comportamiento que han tenido con él no es excusable. Hablaré con su Danna, te lo aseguro. No voy a tolerar esta clase de comportamientos en mi Okiya.

\- Vale. Iré a buscarle esas toallas. Seguro que querrá ir a ver a su hermano.


	10. Intervención

Las camillas siempre eran incómodas. Su hermano llevaba más de un año allí encerrado. A veces ni siquiera podía dormir bien. Cuando entró por la puerta, su hermano estaba despierto viendo los dibujos animados en la televisión. El sonido no era alto, a esas horas no quería molestar. Deidara cambió la cara al instante, sonriendo y dejando unos bollos sobre las rodillas de su hermanito.

\- Ey, qué madrugador. Toma, te he traído algo para que desayunes.

\- ¿No desayunas conmigo hoy? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No puedo comer ya nada, Naruto, la intervención será esta tarde y en breve vendrán a prepararme. Sólo quería pasar un rato contigo antes de tener que ir a mi habitación.

\- Dei... Va a estar todo bien. ¿Verdad?

\- Claro que sí – se sentó en una de las sillas, aunque al hacerlo, el gesto de dolor no pasó desapercibido para Naruto.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí... es sólo que no he dormido nada bien hoy. Estuve en una mala postura y seguro que pillé algo de frío. No te preocupes.

Ambos sabían que el riesgo de algo así era elevado, al menos para Naruto. Sin embargo, podía ver lo nervioso que su hermano mayor estaba. No dejaba de mover la pierna y sus dedos se apretaban y aflojaban. Eso siempre lo había hecho en épocas de exámenes o cuando realmente, estaba muy nervioso.

\- Dei, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo – sonrió Naruto, llevando su mano hasta la de su hermano.

\- Lo sé – sonrió – sólo es un pinchazo y...

Una biopsia de médula ósea junto al aspirado, no había pasado nunca por algo así, pero había leído cosas. Todos decían que incluso con la anestesia local, dolía. Dolor breve pero intenso. Lo peor iba a ser el aspirado, sin lugar a dudas. Debían realizarle una pequeña incisión y clavar una aguja hueca a través del hueso hasta alcanzar la médula.

Los médicos le habían dicho que en veinticuatro horas podría volver a su vida normal, pero él tenía sus dudas. Evidentemente podría moverse, pero todos los testimonios que había leído indicaban que el dolor continuaba durante unos días y que incluso algunas personas, habían necesitado medicamentos contra el dolor.

\- Estará todo bien, Naruto – le calmó Deidara, aunque parecía que se lo decía más a sí mismo.

\- Te estaré esperando cuando salgas.

Deidara sonrió. La silla de ruedas se encontraba junto a la camilla de su hermanito. Miró el reloj. Todavía tenía tiempo para dar una vuelta con él por el jardín. Al fin y al cabo, sólo debían tomarle la presión arterial y la frecuenta cardíaca.

\- ¿Quieres salir a pasear un poco? Aunque sea por la planta – sonrió Deidara, puesto que no le dejarían salir del ala destinada a los chicos con cáncer.

\- Me gustaría.

***

¡ _Odiaba el hospital_! ¡ _También a su hermano_! No le operaban hasta la tarde así que se aburría. Estaba en el cuarto sin nada que hacer y no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Por suerte, las enfermeras no le habían molestado demasiado. Él no necesitaba mucha asistencia.

\- ¿Qué tal has despertado? – preguntó la amable enfermera al entrar a comprobar el suero.

\- Bien, supongo.

\- ¿No viene hoy tu hermano?

\- Estará trabajando. Él siempre trabaja – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Está bien, quizá venga más tarde a verte.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda moverme o hacer algo? Me aburre estar en la cama todo el día.

\- Te acercaré las muletas si prometes no forzar demasiado. En unas horas vendrá una de mis compañeras a prepararte para la operación.

\- Estupendo – dijo con tono irónico.

La enfermera terminó de revisar algunas cosas, apuntó algo en una hoja y se dirigió a la pared de al lado para acercarle las muletas que debía utilizar para levantarse al baño y así, que pudiera ir a dar una vuelta.

Salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo. Los ascensores siempre estaban llenos y eran muy lentos, así que prefirió caminar hacia el ala opuesta. Tardó más de quince minutos, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tener que caminar con esos trastos. Al llegar, la gran cristalera mostraba la recepción al otro lado. La puerta tenía un interruptor para poder abrirse tanto desde dentro como desde fuera y entonces, un chico rubio apareció ante sus ojos, arrastrando la silla de ruedas con el chiquillo al que había visto la última vez. Ambos sonreían. ¡ _El ala de cáncer_! Es lo que aquel chico le dijo.

\- ¿Te has perdido? – preguntó una enfermera al ver a Sasuke detenido allí.

\- No... es sólo que... ¿Nunca salen de ahí?

\- No es recomendable que salgan. La quimioterapia les baja las defensas. Hasta un resfriado para ellos podría ser mortal.

\- ¿Entonces no sale a tomar aire fresco ni nada?

\- No – sonrió la enfermera aunque se notaba que su voz tenía algo de lástima impresa.

Ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo y entonces, Sasuke decidió retroceder y volver a su cuarto. Seguramente su hermano acabaría en el hospital en cuanto se desocupase un poco. Sobre todo para su operación o puede que un par de horas antes de ella.

***

Tecleaba en el ordenador los últimos códigos. El programa funcionaba perfectamente. Ese chico hacía un gran trabajo con la programación, pero por fin, Pain había regresado de sus vacaciones. Posiblemente, no volvería a ver a Deidara, lo mantendrían en las plantas bajas arreglando otras cosas.

\- Hoy estás más silencioso de lo normal – sugirió Hidan frente a él, lanzando una pelota al aire y recogiéndola de nuevo.

\- ¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer que estar sentado en el sofá de mi oficina? – preguntó Itachi.

\- La verdad... no. Estoy en recursos humanos y además... es mi hora de descanso.

\- Qué suerte la mía.

\- Vamos, Itachi, he pasado a ver cómo estabas.

\- Pues ya me ves, ocupado como siempre.

\- Sé que debes estar angustiado por la operación de tu hermano.

\- Evidentemente es uno de los temas que me preocupa, pero tú no has venido aquí por eso. ¿Me hablas con franqueza?

Hidan sonrió y para Itachi todo estuvo claro al instante. Quería que le contase qué tal su noche con Deidara, porque sabía que ayer finalmente... después de meses, estaría con él.

\- No pienso contarte nada sobre eso. Si quieres saber algo, pregúntale a él.

\- No le preguntaría a él y lo sabes, no es ético ni tengo tanta confianza como para hacer algo así. Además... hoy tiene el día libre.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado.

\- ¿Qué de qué?

\- ¿Tiene el día libre?

\- Sí, pidió un par de días libres por "asuntos propios".

¡ _Raro_! Desde que le conocía, Deidara no era de esos que faltasen ni un día. Debía ser algún tema importante de familia o cualquier cosa semejante. No le interesaba demasiado. Mientras su chófer hubiera hecho lo mandado, todo estaría bien.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó, pero incluso antes de que pudiera responder, su prometida ya estaba entrando. Llevaba unas bolsas en la mano, seguramente habría estado toda la mañana de compras y su secretaria colgaba el teléfono. ¡Había intentado avisarle! No podía culparla, pero su prometida era todo un torbellino.

\- Buenos días, mi amor – sonrió Mei, acercándose a la mesa y depositando un beso en la mejilla de Itachi – qué alegría verte a ti también, Hidan.

\- El placer es mío. Veo que has estado ocupada.

\- No sabéis el calor que hace hoy, pero era completamente necesario. Por fin he encontrado el vestido perfecto para la gala de mañana. Los zapatos ha costado bastante más encontrarlos, de hecho, me he tenido que recorrer media ciudad pero por fin... los encontré. ¿Qué te parecen? – preguntó hacia su prometido, enseñándole un par de zapatos de tacón.

\- Son muy bonitos – fue lo único que pudo expresar.

\- Tu padre me ha contado lo de la geisha – suspiró, tensando por un instante a Itachi.

Era cierto que en Kioto no se veía mal esa práctica. Muchos empresarios adinerados mantenían a geishas, era un pasatiempo, una tradición ancestral. Para Mei sólo era eso... un negocio más de su futuro esposo. Podría aprovecharlo para sus fiestas como una forma de entretenimiento.

\- Me encantaría poder verla actuar en la fiesta. ¿Crees que podrías decirle que actúe y entretenga a nuestros invitados? A los japoneses les encantará y hay un par de clientes del extranjero que seguro apreciarán el arte tradicional.

\- Claro. Le diré sobre la fiesta si es importante para ti.

\- Genial – sonrió Mei – iré a organizar las últimas cosas. ¿Te veré esta noche?

\- Imposible, me quedaré en el hospital con mi hermano.

\- Cierto... dale muchos recuerdos de mi parte y que se mejore pronto.

\- Se lo diré.

Hidan aprovechó para salir junto a Mei del despacho de Itachi. Éste querría prepararse para ir al hospital enseguida. Una vez lejos de su despacho, sonrió.

\- Qué comprensiva estás con esto de la geisha, creí que te lo tomarías peor – comentó Hidan.

\- Oh, por favor... ¿Dime algún rico empresario en Japón que no tenga a una "artista" de esas bajo su amparo? Es casi una tradición, no puedo interponerme en un arte tan especial – sonrió Mei – pero en realidad... toda la sociedad sabe lo mismo que yo, yo seré la esposa de Itachi, la auténtica y oficial, todos me respetarán y una geisha acaba siendo... un simple entretenimiento en fiestas, una fulana en las noches, nada importante a nivel social – comentó Mei con una gran sonrisa – mientras Itachi se case conmigo y nuestros negocios funcionen, puede mantener a la zorra que quiera. Ni siquiera es nada a nivel legal, si algo le ocurriera a Itachi, toda la herencia sería mía. Es... un pasatiempo.

***

Dos horas antes de la operación, Itachi estuvo en el hospital esperando junto a su hermano. Le habían dicho que sería una intervención relativamente rápida, en un par de horas su hermano estaría en la habitación de nuevo, aunque la rehabilitación sería otra historia. Cuando se llevaron su camilla, Itachi esperó en el pasillo del otro extremo. Allí se encontraban los quirófanos y extrañamente, la planta de cáncer.

Durante unos minutos intentó pasear, mirar el paisaje de Kioto y hasta leer, pero nada funcionó. Sus ojos se desviaban una y otra vez al gran cristal que separaba a un chico rubio que esperaba sentado en una silla de ruedas. Parecía nervioso por cómo se movía y miraba a los quirófanos.

\- Perdone, señorita – detuvo Itachi a una enfermera que pasaba por allí - ¿podría entrar en el área de cáncer?

\- Sí, pero desinféctese bien las manos con el gel de la pared antes de entrar – comentó, al ver que Naruto estaba al otro lado – acaban de llevarse a su hermano para una intervención, está preocupado por él – le informó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el hospital?

\- Algo más de un año. Leucemia. Su hermano va a donarle médula ósea para un trasplante. Le ha costado mucho reunir el dinero para ello pero por fin parece que algo les sale bien.

Itachi dejó que la enfermera se marchase y entonces, le dio al botón de apertura de puerta y entró. Se desinfectó como le habían comentado y se sentó en la silla junto al chico rubio.

\- Hola, me llamo Itachi – le tendió la mano.

\- Naruto – sonrió el pequeño.

\- Me han dicho que están operando a tu hermano. Debes estar preocupado por él.

\- Un poco, sé que han dicho que la intervención la han hecho muchas veces y que no correrá riesgo pero... yo sé que es delicada. He leído cosas sobre ella. ¿Tú también estás esperando?

\- Sí. También han metido a mi hermano pequeño al quirófano hace una hora y algo. Seguramente deben estar acabando.

\- Seguro que saldrá todo bien.

\- Sí, seguro que sí.

\- ¿Te gusta el arte?

\- ¿El arte? Supongo.

\- Deberías venir un día a mi cuarto entonces, mi hermano hace origami, es genial. También dibuja.

\- Vaya, me encantaría verlo – sonrió Itachi.

Ni siquiera sabía el motivo que le había impulsado a cruzar esa puerta, pero ver la sonrisa de ese chico, viviendo con una enfermedad tan dura, estando encerrado más de un año en aquel lugar... le había conmovido a cierto punto. Quizá pensó que hablar y hacerle compañía un rato no haría daño a nadie, él parecía un poco más animado.


	11. Gala benéfica

La anestesia estaba dejando de hacer efecto. Todo su cuerpo dolía, cada movimiento era una tortura, pero no dijo nada. Naruto estaba a su lado, viendo la televisión y no quiso preocuparle, así que sonreía sentado en el sillón. Los médicos le habían dicho que todo estaba bien y que en unas horas podría hacer vida normal, pero él no se encontraba de la misma forma. Se habría tirado en su malogrado colchón y dormido toda una semana para dejar de sentir el dolor, pero... ese mensaje a su móvil había cambiado todo.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Dei? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí, claro que sí.

\- ¿No te duele?

\- Ponen anestesia, Naruto – le camufló su dolor como pudo, no quería preocuparle.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué parece que te duele?

\- No sé, será una impresión, estoy perfectamente – sonreía ocultando su molestia -. ¿Has estado mucho rato esperando?

\- Un hombre ha estado conmigo un rato. Operaban a su hermano y me ha hecho compañía hasta que han sacado a su hermano del quirófano. Luego se ha ido con él.

\- Genial, haciendo amigos hasta en el hospital. Es algo que creo que sólo tú podrías hacer.

\- Parecía simpático.

El móvil de Deidara vibró en su pantalón, captando la atención inmediata de Naruto. No era frecuente que llamasen a su hermano, de hecho, Deidara no tenía amigos o no demasiados al menos. Creía que se hablaba con un antiguo compañero de la facultad, pero como siempre estuvo estudiando y evitaba las fiestas, su vida social no era demasiado amplia. Por eso mismo, asumió que lo más probable era que fuera asunto del trabajo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Naruto al ver a su hermano leer el mensaje.

\- No es nada, sólo una gala benéfica a la que tengo que asistir. Supongo que tendré que ir a cambiarme.

\- Pero... has salido hace unas horas de la intervención.

\- Los médicos me han dado el alta, Naru – sonrió su hermano – todo está bien, han dicho que haga vida normal, ¿no?

\- Sí, eso sí pero... no sé. Es que tienes mala cara y he leído sobre la intervención que te han hecho. A veces puede sangrar aún y...

\- Naruto, estoy perfectamente.

Si su hermano lo decía con esa seguridad, tenía que creerle, no le quedaba más remedio. Aun así le preocupaba. No era una intervención fácil y había leído que dolía durante días.

\- Voy a ir a prepararme para la gala. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún. Pasaré mañana a ver cómo te encuentras y a ultimar los detalles con tu médico para el trasplante.

\- Vale. Te esperaré – sonrió Naruto.

Salió del hospital caminando como pudo. ¡ _Claro que dolía_! El dolor le estaba matando, como si clavasen un cuchillo constantemente en su espalda a cada gesto que hacía. Aun así y pese al dolor, consiguió llegar hasta la Okiya. El metro fue una auténtica tortura, más con los empujones de la gente.

Tanto Konan como Ino se preocuparon al verlo llegar. No tenía buen aspecto, pero aun así, él insistió en que debía prepararse para asistir a ese evento. Itachi lo requería y como era su Danna, no podía faltar. Era prioridad.

Konan trató de razonar con él, hacerle ver que por motivos de salud podía negarse a asistir, pero él era cabezón. Su contrato estipulaba que allí estaría y eso iba a hacer. A Ino no le quedó más remedio que ayudarle a prepararse tras la ducha que se dio. No era nada fácil preparar todo el peinado, pero por suerte, mientras Ino se puso con ello, Konan fue a buscar uno de los mejores kimonos del armario, esos que reservaba para situaciones y eventos especiales.

Cuando Ino vio entrar a Konan y abrir la caja oscura, no pudo dejar de asombrarse. No era un kimono cualquiera, era "El Kimono". Ella nunca había llegado a utilizarlo, para Konan era sumamente especial y pocas veces dejaba llevarlo. De un negro brillante y estampado con flores típicas japonesas y ese obi dorado que haría resaltar el cabello rubio de Deidara. Era perfecto para él.

\- Madre mía, vas a estar increíble – dijo Ino emocionada.

\- Creo que es el kimono apropiado para ti. El color oscuro hará resaltar más tu pálida piel y esos ojazos azules, además de ese cabello rubio tan espectacular que hará juego con el cinturón. Vas a ser la envidia de la fiesta.

\- Debería serlo – dijo Deidara – al fin y al cabo... sólo voy para entretener a los invitados.

\- Eres un artista, recuerda siempre eso. Además, en esas fiestas todos los japoneses conocen a las geishas y su trabajo. Todos desearían tener una geisha, sólo con tu presencia, convertirás a Itachi en el hombre más codiciado del lugar. Todos van a desear ser él.

Una sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro de Deidara ante aquellas palabras. Konan siempre sabía cómo animarle y eso le reconfortaba. No negaba que estaba muy nervioso y encima Ino no dejaba de decirle que estuviera quieto y no pusiera muecas, tenía que ponerle todo el maquillaje encima.

***

En pleno corazón de la ciudad de kioto, el hotel "The Ritz-Carlton Kyoto" se alzaba majestuoso. Un hotel de alto lujo, que recibía a los invitados con sus espléndidas vistas al monte Higashiyama y ubicado frente a los bancos del río Kamogawa. Él jamás habría podido pagarse ni siquiera la habitación más sencilla del hotel, mucho menos un día en su spa, porque era famoso por él. Sin embargo, hoy tenía pleno acceso gracias a Itachi y a esa gala benéfica.

Caminó por sus maravillosos jardines hasta la entrada. Allí, Itachi le esperaba para recibirle y a su lado, su futura esposa, a la cual él conocía por vez primera. Por un momento se tensó. ¿Qué pensaría ella de toda esa situación? Konan le había explicado que era normal que los hombres poderosos contratasen servicios de geisha y las esposas lo sabían pero... aun así, le hacía sentirse incómodo, puesto que ella era realmente importante, mientras que él... sólo un artista del cual podrían prescindir cuando lo deseasen o se aburrieran.

\- Bienvenido, Deidara – saludó Mei con un tono de voz dulce y complaciente – me alegra tanto que hayas accedido a venir. A nuestros invitados les encantará tenerte aquí.

\- Es un honor estar aquí – dijo con cortesía.

\- Todo está dispuesto para que puedas hacer el baile, incluso tocar algún instrumento si lo deseas para amenizar la velada y por supuesto... la ceremonia del té que se llevará a cabo en el patio trasero.

Por un momento y pese a la ligera sonrisa de Deidara, Itachi sintió que algo no estaba bien en todo aquello. Conocía a ese chico de otras fiestas donde habían estado juntos y hoy había algo muy diferente en él. No hablaba demasiado, le costaba un poco caminar o lo hacía con lentitud.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Itachi, colocando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y aproximando sus labios a sus oídos.

\- Sí – suspiró Deidara, aunque no pasó desapercibido para el moreno ese temblor y su movimiento hacia delante para evitar su mano – todo está bien. ¿Te parece bien si entramos?

\- Por supuesto.

Con amabilidad, abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para permitir que Deidara entrase primero. Por un momento, pensó que si él siempre fuera de esa forma, incluso podría llegar a enamorarse pero... el recuerdo del cheque encima de la mesa, cómo le había dejado dormir en el suelo y cómo desapareció sin siquiera desayunar juntos o decir un buenos días, era algo que aún tenía presente.

Nunca antes había estado en una fiesta tan lujosa, pero los invitados se acercaban a él como si se tratase de un espectáculo. ¡ _Lo era_! Al fin y al cabo... ¿Qué era una geisha? ¡ _Un espectáculo que disfrutaban todos, tanto extranjeros como los propios japoneses_! En los ojos de los altos dignatarios podía ver exactamente lo que Konan le dijo. Todos estaban felices y halagaban a Itachi.

Las siguientes dos horas, y pese a que Itachi estaba pendiente de sus invitados, también aprovechaba en fijarse de vez en cuando en Deidara y cómo conversaba con amabilidad con los invitados. Todos estaban encantados con él, con sus espectáculos de danza, con su música y sobre todo... con la ceremonia del té.

La ceremonia era siempre el plato fuerte en toda celebración. Todos sus movimientos eran perfectos y pulidos. Sensuales, calmados, la gente simplemente... disfrutaba. Sin embargo, Itachi supo que algo ocurría. Había visto más veces su ceremonia y hoy, había algo muy diferente. Su rostro a veces dejaba vislumbrar alguna mueca casi de dolor. Aun así, no pronunció palabra alguna y permitió que la ceremonia continuase. Por lo general, debería durar unas cuatro horas, así era la ceremonia formal, pero no tenían tanto tiempo, así que Mei había preferido reducirla a una hora.

Cuando terminó, Deidara desapareció de su vista entre la gente. Tampoco podía encontrar a Mei y a cada paso que daba, algún invitado le detenía para hablar con él de algún tema que no le interesaba. No podía ser descortés, así que simplemente, se quedaba un rato a conversar y trataba de escabullirse en cuanto podía, sólo para ser atrapado por el siguiente invitado.

Aprovechando la confusión del momento, Deidara vio la oportunidad para alejarse de allí y ausentarse un rato en el aseo. Necesitaba un respiro. La espalda le estaba matando y cada vez se sentía más débil. Caminó con lentitud puesto que sus piernas ya no respondían correctamente, fingiendo estar bien y sonriendo al resto de los presentes mientras intentaba llegar al aseo.

Su camino fue cortado abruptamente por una persona. Una esbelta mujer se encontraba frente a él, la futura esposa de Itachi. Allí donde se encontraban, nadie más los vería a excepción de los que fueran al aseo.

\- ¿Mei? – preguntó Deidara al verla detenida frente a él.

\- Qué descaro llamarme por mi nombre – dijo con cierto enojo al no escuchar ningún sufijo honorífico.

\- Lo siento – susurró Dei, aunque su cerebro estaba un poco lento. Todo su cuerpo dolía demasiado – Mei-san.

\- Eso está mejor. Has hecho un buen trabajo esta noche, nuestros clientes están satisfechos, supongo que ahora Itachi te reclamará para algo mucho más... personal. Bueno, supongo que me dejará primero en casa antes de irse a follarse a su puta – sonrió.

Aquellas palabras le hirieron. Querría decir que debía acostumbrarse o que necesitaba ignorarlas, pero la verdad era que dolían. Al fin y al cabo... ella sería la esposa, la formal, la mujer elegante que todos verían y respetarían, él sería siempre eso... alguien a su espalda, un amante que entretendría a sus clientes con su música o su danza, que divertiría a su esposo en las noches y al que abandonaría por las mañanas para irse con su familia. Konan decía que una geisha no era una prostituta pero... ¿Por qué él se sentía como una? Era el segundo plato, el amante y daba igual que la sociedad aceptase eso, a él le dolía.

\- Voy a terminar de despedirme de algunos clientes – dijo finalmente Mei, dejando a Deidara con aquella mala sensación.

¿En qué líos se estaba metiendo? Él siempre se había guiado por una norma... "si podía contárselo a su hermano iba bien, si no podía... estaba haciendo algo mal". ¡ _Esto_ _no podía contárselo a Naruto_! Estaba convencido de que era algo malo y repugnante, pero no tenía demasiadas opciones para conseguir el dinero y estaban hablando de la vida de su hermano.

Entró al baño y apoyó la mano contra la pared. Ni siquiera la mano sostenía ya su peso, cayendo finalmente todo el hombro contra ella y tratando de mantenerse en pie por el dolor. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. ¡ _No podía evitarlas_! Dolía mucho.

\- Ey... ven aquí – escuchó la voz masculina de alguien que tomaba su cintura para intentar que no cayese al suelo.

\- ¡ _Ay_! – se quejó al instante, cerrando los ojos al sentir la mano de Itachi tras su espalda.

Aquello alarmó a Itachi, quien al apartar un poco la mano, vio que tenía un poco de sangre en sus dedos.

\- Pero... ¿Qué...? – exclamó Itachi al ver la sangre en su mano al tratar de sostenerle.


	12. Urgencias

No podía evitar las lágrimas. ¡ _Era vergonzoso llorar en un lugar público y más... frente a su Danna_! Pero aunque trataba de parar, no lo conseguía. El dolor era demasiado intenso. Sentía como si le clavasen un puñal en la espalda y por la cara que ponía Itachi, parecía preocupado por él.

\- Voy a llevarte a urgencias ahora mismo.

La voz de Itachi sonó seria, como siempre. Casi parecía no tener ningún sentimiento, sin embargo, sus ojos le mostraban que sí estaba preocupado por la situación. Quizá ni siquiera era por él, sino por temor a que fastidiase su gran evento.

\- Estoy...bien – susurró Deidara – dame unos segundos y me repondré.

\- Estás sangrando, así que no me digas que estás bien. Voy a llevarte al hospital.

\- No puedes hacerlo, eres el anfitrión de la gala, debes quedarte y...

\- No pienso debatir esto contigo. Mei se ocupará de los invitados, no me necesitan en este instante.

Itachi no podía apartar sus ojos de sus dedos ensangrentados. Su elegante kimono negro ocultaba la mancha pero... no podía evitar que la gente se diera cuenta si rozasen su espalda. ¿Por qué no le había dicho en toda la velada que se encontraba mal? ¿Por qué había forzado hasta esa situación? ¿Tan intransigente se veía que prefería sufrir a hablarle las cosas? Aquello era lo único en lo que Itachi podía pensar, eso... y llevarle cuanto antes a urgencias.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a su chófer. Sacaría a Deidara por la puerta trasera sin que nadie se percatase del incidente. Podría decirle a Kisame que le esperase en el callejón de atrás y abriera la puerta con urgencia. Era una buena opción, o al menos, ahora mismo, la única que le venía a la cabeza.

Mandó un mensaje de texto a su chófer primero y luego a Mei para aclararle que debía ausentarse unas horas por una urgencia grave, seguramente, ya no volvería al evento, así que su prometida debería excusarle si alguien le buscase.

Primero llamó a Kisame, quería asegurarse que estaría fuera esperándoles y no armarían ningún escándalo ante la prensa ni nada similar, luego, empezó a escribir el mensaje a su prometida. Seguramente no se lo tomaría nada bien, pero en este caso no podía hacer mucho más.

***

Durante todo el trayecto en coche, Deidara no pronunció palabra alguna. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza y seguramente... la mitad eran tonterías pero no podía apartarlas. Trataba de alejar su espalda del lujoso respaldo del vehículo, porque no quería ensuciarlo con su sangre, eso le hacía sentir más dolor por estar manteniendo la espalda erguida. Pensaba en la fiesta, en que se había ido de allí sin despedirse ni nada semejante y para colmo, se llevaba consigo al anfitrión. Y sobre todo... tenía en mente las palabras de Mei. No podía decir que le había mentido, porque no lo había hecho. Era cierto que reconocían a las geishas pero también sabía que muchos le verían como la concubina de Itachi. Esa era la verdad, Mei tenía toda la razón, él nunca sería nada importante, sólo... ese chico con el que se desfogaría.

Se centró en respirar profundamente. Itachi estaba a su lado pero no se le veía demasiado preocupado. Su rostro estaba serio. ¡ _Como siempre_! Él no parecía mostrar nunca ningún tipo de emoción y eso confundía a Deidara. No podía saber qué pensaba o qué sentía, era demasiado inexpresivo. Sin embargo, que estuviera allí con él y quisiera acercarle al hospital, mostraba una cierta preocupación o eso quería ver Deidara en sus acciones pese a que no lo demostrase en sus expresiones.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. ¡Era el dolor! Dolía demasiado como para intentar frenarlas. Era imposible hacerlo y aunque quizá no estaría bien visto, su padre siempre le había dicho que hasta los hombres lloraban a veces, así que no era malo mostrar lo que sentía. Quizá por eso Itachi le desconcertaba tanto. Nunca podía estar seguro qué pensaba o por qué hacía lo que hacía.

Al llegar al hospital, Itachi fue el primero en bajar, obligándole a él a permanecer en el vehículo mientras buscaba a un enfermero y pedía una silla de ruedas o algo, evitando así que caminase más debido al dolor que sentía. Esperó allí dentro, en silencio, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kisame que le miraba por el espejo retrovisor del interior del vehículo.

\- Vendrá enseguida.

\- Hmm – susurró Deidara, afirmando que le había entendido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una vez más, esta vez girándose hacia los asientos de atrás para observarle mejor.

\- Sí, yo...he intentado no mancharle los asientos pero... lo siento si...

\- No te preocupes por eso – susurró Kisame – sólo piensa en mejorarte. Seguro que el señor Itachi lo arregla todo enseguida con los enfermeros.

\- Supongo. No debió salir de la fiesta. Podía haber venido solo...

\- Itachi no haría nunca algo así. Puede que sea... introvertido y que a veces cueste entender sus motivos, pero él nunca dejaría a nadie solo estando herido. Eso te lo aseguro.

\- Pero su prometida...

\- Estará bien en la gala benéfica, ella está acostumbrada a esa clase de eventos, sin embargo, el señor siempre intenta evitarlos. Detesta esa clase de eventos.

Con lo bien que se movía en ese tipo de ambientes, a Deidara le costaba creer que no le gustasen, pero Kisame no tenía motivos para mentirle. Seguro llevaba muchos años trabajando para Itachi. Debía conocerle bastante bien.

¡ _Demasiados viajes_! Kisame había hecho cientos de viajes con Itachi, incluso cuando era niño y le llevaba al colegio y al instituto. Aunque el señor siempre se negaba a mantener conversaciones, poco a poco, fue descubriendo que las conversaciones dentro del vehículo, siempre se quedarían allí, lo que le hizo sentirse algo más cómodo con su chófer. Ahora, Kisame veía a Deidara perdido y confundido. Vio pasar a mucha gente por el coche, pero ese chico era totalmente diferente con los que su señor solía codearse.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó Kisame al ver que Itachi ya se acercaba al vehículo con un enfermero y una silla de ruedas.

\- Sí, claro. Sólo es que creo que él no debería haber venido. Al fin y al cabo... sólo soy su concubina.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, lo que impidió a Kisame comentar nada sobre aquello, aunque esa frase... le había indicado exactamente todo lo que ese chico sentía. "Concubina", había utilizado esa palabra para suavizar lo que sentía, pero... básicamente, ¿qué era una concubina? Kisame sonrió, porque tenía razón completamente, en todos los significados de la palabra, él era eso. Mantenía relaciones sexuales, llegaría a convivir con Itachi como si fueran un matrimonio cuando la realidad era... que jamás podrían casarse, puesto que Itachi tenía motivos que lo impedían. Él siempre sería la concubina.

Deidara no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Salió del vehículo ayudado por el enfermero y se sentó en la silla de ruedas. Observó cómo Itachi iba a acceder al interior con él, sin embargo, su móvil sonó captando su atención. Incluso desde donde estaba, Deidara pudo escuchar la voz a gritos del padre de Itachi.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde narices estás? – preguntaba –. Mei está aquí haciéndose cargo de todo. Ven ahora mismo.

\- Papá... no puedo ir en este instante.

\- ¿Que no puedes venir? ¿He entendido bien? Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Itachi, te di permiso para tener una geisha y debes asimilar bien lo que ello conlleva. Voy a explicártelo bien, en tu tiempo libre haz lo que te salga de las narices, pero cuando estás en un evento con tu prometida, te quedas con ella, siempre. ¿Te queda claro? Ella es tu prioridad y mantenerla contenta. Ya estás moviendo el trasero y volviendo a la fiesta antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que no estás aquí. Rapidito – le sentenció antes de colgar el teléfono.

Sus ojos se fijaron los unos en los otros mientras Itachi colgaba el teléfono. Fue Deidara el primero en sonreír, tratando de facilitarle aquella situación.

\- Gracias por traerme, ya estoy en buenas manos. Vuelve a la fiesta.

\- De acuerdo – susurró Itachi – vendré mañana a ver cómo te encuentras.

\- Tranquilo, sé que estás ocupado. Estoy bien. Gracias por tu ayuda.

El enfermero empezó a mover la silla hacia el interior del edificio y así dejó que Itachi entrase al vehículo. Incluso antes de cruzar la puerta, el vehículo ya se estaba moviendo. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos debido al dolor, ahora también salían por el dolor que sentía en su corazón. ¡ _Eso era a lo máximo que aspiraría con un hombre así_! Siempre el segundo plato, siempre la concubina, siempre el amante. Mei tenía toda la razón. No era nada más que eso... el chico con el que se desfogaría cuando él lo necesitase.

El vehículo agarraba velocidad, internándose finalmente en la gran autovía para volver a la fiesta. Itachi permanecía en silencio en el asiento trasero, mirando por la ventanilla las luces de la ciudad. Mañana tenía mucho trabajo. ¡ _Como siempre_! Y lo único que podía pensar ahora mismo, era que estaba agotado, pero él no podía pillar vacaciones, su padre siempre le exigía demasiado y aunque lo hubiera hecho... habría tenido que cargar con Mei allá donde fuera.

\- Está muy silencioso, señor – susurró Kisame.

\- Supongo que sí. Yo... Kisame, tú que siempre has sido sincero conmigo. ¿Qué piensas de ese chico?

\- Parece un buen chico – comentó Kisame, mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor – pero se le ve triste.

\- Triste, ¿eh? – susurró Itachi, volviendo a la ventanilla.

\- El otro día cuando lo recogí de la casa del lago, estaba a punto de llorar – aquellas palabras captaron toda la atención de Itachi – y aunque no lo crea, estoy seguro que las palabras de ahora eran simplemente para hacerle sentir bien a usted con la decisión de marcharse, para facilitarle las cosas con su padre. Si le hubiera preguntado directamente qué quería él... seguramente habría deseado que se quedase con él. Cuando algo te duele o estás enfermo, lo que menos deseas es estar solo. Esa es mi opinión.

\- Ya veo – susurró nuevamente Itachi, dándose cuenta de aquellos pequeños detalles – supongo que el otro día debí al menos dejarle una nota o algo.

\- Si me disculpa la intromisión en un asunto que no me concierne... ¡ _O no dejarle durmiendo en el salón_!, eso habría sido un detalle.

\- Sabes que él sólo está conmigo por el dinero, ¿no? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Puede ser. Sé que usted le paga para que sea lo que usted quiere que sea, pero sigue siendo una persona. Mi impresión sobre él, es que es un chico sensible, no es como los demás que ha conocido y creo que es precisamente por eso por lo que usted le eligió. No quería un capullo, quería a alguien como él, pero esa elección lleva ciertas responsabilidades. Usted se está comportando exactamente como lo hacía con los demás. Antes daba igual si usted se marchaba antes, porque puede que sus otros amantes funcionasen igual, ese chico no haría algo así, seguramente le daría una explicación del motivo para marcharse antes.

\- Pensaré en ello – fue su escueta respuesta.

\- Cree que es su concubina, que sólo está con él por el sexo – añadió Kisame, consiguiendo que esta vez, Itachi le mirase con cierta expresión de sorpresa.

\- No era mi intención...

\- Puede que no lo fuera, pero así lo ve él y me imagino que ha sido por sus acciones.

\- Yo no sé cómo ser de otra manera, Kisame, mis relaciones no han sido precisamente buenas. He tenido amantes. Era fácil vernos en algún hotel, revolcarnos y ya está. Mi vida sólo es trabajo y...

\- ¿Ha probado a hacer algo diferente? Quizá... ¿A hacer algo con él que no sea sexo? No sé... como una pareja normal, ¿salir a pasear, ir al cine, salir de excursión, ir a ver una obra de teatro, no sé... cualquier cosa, simplemente ir a tomar unas cervezas juntos?

\- No – expresó Itachi – mi agenda siempre es tan apretada que no tengo tiempo para...

\- Busque algo de tiempo para usted y no malgaste su vida entera en la empresa. Ese es mi consejo, señor.


	13. Una visita inesperada

Eran las nueve de la noche y no podía dormir. La pierna le dolía muchísimo pero era normal tras la operación. Los médicos le daban un mes todavía hasta que estuviera listo para la rehabilitación. ¡ _Odiaba estar allí_! Pero no le quedaba más remedio que aguantar.

Hoy habían ido algunos compañeros de clase a verle. ¡ _Sobre todo chicas_! Tenía hasta su club de fans, algo también esperado siendo deportista. La mayoría de las chicas de su clase y de cursos inferiores le miraban ruborizadas. Estaba cansado, pero a la vez, odiaba estar solo. Miró a la derecha, las muletas estaban allí.

Por alguna razón, el chico rubio de hacía unos días llegó a su mente. ¡ _Era muy raro_! Se había reído y ni siquiera le importó cuando entró por su cuarto intentando evitar a los médicos. ¿Ese chico saldría alguna vez de ese recinto? ¿Estaría igual de aburrido que él? ¡ _El hospital era un asco_! Sin nada que hacer, mirando por las ventanas, la pared o... peor aún... mirar absurdos programas de televisión.

\- Vaya mierda – se quejó Sasuke, observando el plato a medio comer de la cena.

Apartó todo de su lado y agarró las muletas. Todavía llevaba la vía puesta pero al menos, le habían quitado el gotero para que pudiera moverse con libertad. Tomó las muletas de su lado y se levantó para ir hacia el ala de cáncer. Todos los pasillos estaban tranquilos, pero a esas horas de la noche era normal. Los familiares ya se marchaban tras dar de cenar a sus seres queridos y para su desgracia, su hermano hoy no había podido ir por algo del trabajo o una gala de no se sabe qué. Tampoco sus padres irían, su madre estaría ocupada con algo de alta sociedad y su padre... metido en esa estúpida gala también controlando a su primogénito. ¡ _Sus padres últimamente sólo estaban encima de Itachi para ver el compromiso cumplido_!

Tardó casi veinte minutos en cruzar toda el ala y llegar hasta la zona de cáncer. Las puertas de cristal estaban completamente cerradas y un interruptor en la pared era lo único que le daría acceso. Por unos instantes dudó si debía abrirlo o no. La última vez no tuvo inconveniente, pero no sabía que era la zona de cáncer. Ahora se daba cuenta del riesgo que suponía. Si ese chico enfermera, incluso por un simple resfriado, todo se complicaría. Su salud era muy delicada.

\- Ey, ¿no estás muy lejos de tu dormitorio? – preguntó una enfermera.

\- He venido a ver a alguien.

\- ¿Tiene cáncer? – Preguntó la mujer y Sasuke asintió -. ¿Quieres entrar a verle?

\- ¿Puedo? Es decir... me gustaría entrar pero... ¿Y si le contagio algo?

\- Acabas de ser operado y te aseguro que tienes muchos antibióticos en el cuerpo ahora mismo para evitar infecciones. Creo yo que estarás bien, pero lávate las manos antes de entrar. Por si acaso.

Sasuke se acercó a la pared y apretó el botón para lanzarse jabón de lavado en seco para los microbios. Se restregó bien las manos y volvió a apoyarse en las muletas para seguir a la enfermera hacia el interior.

Caminó por el pasillo. Muchas habitaciones estaban cerradas, sólo alguna puerta permanecía abierta y podía ver a la gente, tumbada en las camillas, mirando la televisión con tranquilidad. Había personas mayores en su mayoría, aunque de vez en cuando, aparecía algún adolescente. En la puerta número quinientos cincuenta y seis, por fin pudo ver el nombre del chico que no conocía, pero al que molestó con su intrusión la última vez.

\- Naruto, ¿eh? – dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta y miró en el interior. Aún estaba cenando y la televisión estaba encendida. Nadie estaba allí con ese chico, ni siquiera aquel otro al que vio la primera vez. Alto y de cabello largo. Parecía su hermano mayor.

Entró muy despacio en la habitación, casi con miedo, sin apartar sus ojos del chico frente a él. Miraba un programa de juegos, de esos donde la gente ganaba dinero contestando ciertas preguntas en un juego. Él ni siquiera solía ver la televisión. En su casa siempre estudiaba y cuando no lo hacía, practicaba deporte. Para ganarse una mísera ovación de su padre, necesitaba ser mejor que Itachi y eso era realmente complicado. Por más que intentaba superarle, su padre no parecía tener los ojos puestos en él.

Finalmente, cuando ya estaba finalizando el pequeño pasillo y llegando donde la habitación se ensanchaba, se dio cuenta de que el chico rubio le miró por primera vez. Primero se quedó paralizado, con el tenedor a medio camino y luego, sonrió. Así sin más.

\- Eres tú... el del otro día. El que jugaba al escondite con los médicos.

¡ _Era idiota_! Es lo primero que Sasuke pensó, pero su forma infantil de ver el mundo le hizo sonreír por un instante. Era muy raro, pero luego pensó en el tiempo que debía llevar allí en el hospital. Era posible que nunca hubiera ido al instituto, que no tuviera amigos y, de hecho, su cuarto estaba muy vacío. Él llevaba sólo un par de días en el hospital pero su cuarto estaba lleno de flores, bombones y otras muchas cosas que le habían traído con los mejores deseos de una pronta recuperación.

\- No jugaba al escondite – dijo Sasuke – yo... no quería que me operasen.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Eres raro – sonrió.

\- No lo entenderías.

\- Puedes contármelo, quizá pueda comprenderte.

\- Paso. Ha sido mala idea venir.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y trató de marcharse, pero la voz de Naruto le frenó antes de que llegase a la puerta.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- ¿Qué más da?

\- Es que casi nunca recibo visitas. Bueno, mi hermano viene todos los días, pero quitando él, ya no hay nadie más.

\- ¿No tienes amigos?

\- Claro que tengo amigos. El hombre de la quinientos sesenta y tres viene a veces a jugar a las damas conmigo y el de la quinientos cincuenta y siete me trae libros para leer o revistas.

\- Digo amigos de tu edad, amigos de fuera del hospital.

\- Yo... llevo años aquí – confesó – creo que al principio vino alguien a verme, pero hace años que ya nadie me visita. Supongo que se han olvidado que una vez fui al colegio con ellos. Es normal, ¿no? Han pasado años, estarán ocupados con los estudios y esas cosas. La gente suele olvidarse cuando te mudas...

\- Tú no te has mudado, sólo vives en este cuarto por ahora.

Sasuke suspiró con profundidad y volvió a dar media vuelta. Se acercó a la silla y se sentó en ella dejando las muletas a un lado. Naruto le miró con sorpresa por su reacción.

\- ¿No te ibas?

\- He cambiado de opinión. ¿O quieres que me marche?

\- No, no... prefiero que te quedes.

¡ _Blando_! Así se sentía Sasuke, en este momento estaba siendo un blando. Se había dejado engatusar con esas palabras inocentes, con eso de que no tenía amigos y que nadie iba a visitarle, así que ahí estaba, sentado a su lado.

\- ¿Eso está bueno? – preguntó Sasuke con grandes dudas.

\- La verdad... es que odio el brócoli. No me gusta comer las cosas verdes pero ellos siempre me traen verdura.

\- Yo no he cenado esto – se quejó Sasuke – realmente parece horrible. ¿Tienes que comerlo?

\- La verdad es que me dan muchos suplementos. A veces me preguntan qué quiero comer pero... no siempre me dan lo que quiero – sonrió.

\- ¿Qué quieres cenar?

\- ¡ _Qué preguntas! ¡Ramen_! – dijo inmediatamente.

Una risa salió de Sasuke al escuchar eso. Él no solía comer ese tipo de comidas de los puestos rápidos, pero al parecer, ese chico debía echar de menos ese tipo de comidas. En el hospital no era común, de hecho, solían servir pescados, verduras y a veces... algo de carne.

\- Echo de menos el ramen del Ichiraku – sonrió – es un restaurante a las afueras pero es el mejor. A veces mi hermano va hasta allí y me trae algo, pero no suele ser muy a menudo. Últimamente está un poco raro, así que no se lo pido – susurró cabizbajo.

\- ¿Raro?

\- Sí. Sé que me oculta cosas. Puede que sólo sean cosas del trabajo, no lo sé, pero... me gustaría que pudiera contarme todo.

\- Quizá no quiera preocuparte.

\- Pero me preocupa más cuando no sé lo que ocurre. ¿A ti no te pasa?

\- Mi hermano nunca me cuenta nada.

\- ¿Es mayor que tú?

\- Sí. Tiene una empresa o más bien... diría que dirige la empresa de nuestro padre. Siempre le exigen mucho. Él es el culpable de que me haya operado.

\- ¿Por qué no querías operarte? Es decir, si tenías algo grave, era normal que te operases, ¿no?

\- ¿Quieres que sea sincero? – se sonrojó – tenía miedo de la operación, pero no se lo digas a mi hermano.

\- Ni siquiera conozco a tu hermano – sonrió el rubio – y no tengo demasiadas visitas como te he dicho. No podría contárselo a nadie.

\- Yo... me lesioné en un partido y... bueno, no podré jugar en mucho tiempo. Iban a venir ojeadores, así que era una gran oportunidad para mí de brillar y poder ganar una beca deportiva.

\- Entiendo que necesites la beca pero... hablamos de tu salud.

\- No necesito la beca en realidad. Es decir – se sonrojó, apartando la mirada a otro lado – mis padres tienen dinero y mi hermano también, pueden pagarme la universidad, pero... quería ser el mejor en algo, quería... superar a mi hermano y que mi padre estuviera orgulloso. Suena estúpido cuando lo digo en voz alta.

\- Yo no sé lo que es ese sentimiento. Mis padres adoraban a Dei, pero... también me querían mucho a mí – sonrió – nunca he competido contra mi hermano por cariño ni nada así.

\- Tienes suerte. Yo no paro de intentar encontrar mi sitio en la familia. Aunque a veces... pienso que si se fijasen más en mí, quizá acabaría como mi hermano, atrapado en cosas que no quiero hacer.

\- ¿Hace cosas que no quiere hacer? Eso es horrible.

\- Supongo. Él dice que no le importa, pero en el fondo, sé que no es cierto. Él no quería casarse con esa chica con la que está prometido, pero lo hará porque así son los negocios. Papá le obliga a ir a fiestas en las que no tiene interés y a manejar la empresa como él quiere en vez de escuchar sus ideas innovadoras. Quizá sí tengo suerte de que no me presten atención.

\- Yo... creo que fue más bien al revés. Cuando caí enfermo, mis padres se volcaron más en mí que en mi hermano. Pero él lo entendía, nunca compitió contra mí por nada y luego...

\- ¿Luego? – preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto pensó en la muerte de sus padres, en cómo Dei se tuvo que enfrentar a todo él solo y apretó sus manos. Le dolía todavía hablar de aquello.

\- Mis padres murieron así que... mi hermano se ha ocupado de todo. Yo querría ayudarle, pero no puedo salir de aquí y sé que la estancia en el hospital no es barata. Él trabaja mucho en una empresa de tecnología, creo. No suele hablar demasiado de su trabajo. Dice que todo está bien, que está contento, pero yo creo que miente.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí. Creo que no le gusta demasiado lo que hace o que no trabaja en lo que realmente le gusta. Es decir... él estudió informática y eso, es programador, pero creo que no programa nada, sólo... hace papeleo de oficina para su jefe.

\- Suena horrible – dijo Sasuke –. El Ichiraku Ramen, ¿eh? – susurró aquel nombre, como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo con aquello. Debería llamar a su hermano y decirle que trajera un par de cuencos. Ahora quería probar ese ramen que le habían recomendado.


	14. Concubina

Deidara entró por el ala de cáncer para ver a su hermano. Llegaba un poco tarde pero no había tenido más remedio, tuvo que esperar a que le dieran el alta. Seguramente su hermano notaría ese retraso de inmediato así que debía inventarse algo para impedir que descubriera que había pasado la noche y la mañana en urgencias.

Era casi mediodía cuando entraba por la habitación. Naruto veía la televisión mientras se comía un yogurt que las enfermeras le habían traído. Seguramente hoy o mañana, inyectarían en su hermanito lo que él había ofrecido para intentar curar su leucemia. Aun así, Deidara sabía que aún le quedaba una larga estancia en el hospital, porque querrían asegurarse que estaba en perfecto estado y todo iba bien. No le dejarían salir en al menos uno o dos meses, puede que incluso fuera más tiempo. No estaba seguro, porque no pudo hablar con su médico.

Tocó a la puerta para avisar a su hermano que iba a entrar. Todo su cuerpo dolía todavía y muy posiblemente, aunque el sangrado había cesado, el dolor tardaría una semana en desaparecer. Moverse era todo un suplicio, pero puso la mejor cara que pudo para no asustar a Naruto.

\- Dei, por fin llegas – sonrió desde la cama – te he estado esperando toda la mañana pero no venías.

\- Lo siento, me llamaron con urgencia para ir a trabajar – mintió Deidara – pero ahora tengo algo de tiempo.

\- ¿Vas a comer conmigo? – preguntó.

\- En principio, sí.

Deidara desvió su mirada al televisor. ¡ _La marca Hitachi_! Era mundialmente conocida por sus televisores y productos electrónicos. Arreglaban prácticamente cualquier cosa y ahí... trabajaba él.

***

Las doce de la mañana y lo único que sabía era que Pain se retrasaba para ayudarle con el maldito antivirus. Había intentado de mil formas desinstalar el viejo y poner el nuevo, pero siempre le daba error. Por más que lo intentaba, no había forma de conseguir lo que él quería. ¡ _Era irónico lo mal que se le daban los ordenadores para tener una empresa de informática_! Ellos ofrecían programas, ofrecían chips, placas base, todo tipo de elementos para montar un ordenador... ¡ _Era increíble_! Él sabía de finanzas y de hacer dinero, pero esos trastos...

La puerta sonó y gracias a que era de cristal, pudo ver que era Pain. ¡ _Al fin_! En un caso normal, sabiendo que Pain tenía tanto trabajo, habría llamado a su ayudante, pero al parecer, hoy tampoco vino a trabajar. Él sabía el motivo, la noche de antes le llevó al hospital pero no pudo ir a visitarle. Una importante reunión a las ocho de la mañana le había impedido hacer lo que él quisiera.

\- Ya estoy por aquí, Itachi, lamento la tardanza, estamos hasta arriba de proyectos y hoy estoy yo solo para coordinar a todos así que...

\- Sí, sí... ¿Puedes cambiar este maldito antivirus?

Aquello sorprendió a Pain. Un antivirus era fácil de desinstalar e instalar. ¡Sonrió! Porque conocía a Itachi desde la universidad. Habían sido compañeros en la residencia, en la hermanad y siempre iban de fiesta juntos. ¡Cuando el padre de Itachi se lo permitía! También Hidan era de su grupo de amigos y juntos, acabaron en la empresa del moreno. Él les contrató cuando tomó posesión.

\- De verdad que siempre se te ha dado mal la informática.

\- La detesto. Soy un hombre de finanzas, ya me conoces. Eres tú el que lleva todo lo referente a la empresa.

\- Funciona bien, Itachi.

\- Porque tú eres el experto que solventa dudas sobre los productos.

\- Pero soy un negado para venderlos como toca, tú sacas la mayor rentabilidad y conoces a todas las empresas donde vendemos. Negocias con ellos las condiciones y eso es realmente importante. Siempre te he dicho que puedo explicarte algo de informática cuando quieras. Al menos lo básico.

Pain se sentó en la cómoda silla de escritorio de su jefe para poder manejar el ordenador y cambiarle el antivirus. Itachi, a la espalda de uno de sus mejores amigos, con un brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo, miraba el puntero del ratón moverse entre las ventanas. Saltaban errores, igual que le ocurría a él, pero Pain los solventaba con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué tal tu ayudante? – preguntó Itachi como si tuviera curiosidad.

\- Bien. Hoy tiene el día libre. Tiene que venir mañana. Pidió un par de días libres por asuntos propios.

\- No preguntaba eso, sino referente al trabajo.

\- Está aprendiendo, pero le veo con mucho potencial. Ya sabes que cuando hice la entrevista fui bastante quisquilloso. Superó mis expectativas. Es joven pero aprende rápido y era uno de los alumnos que mejor calificación sacó en la carrera. Se muere por hacer programación.

\- Nunca me dijiste por qué le contrataste a él. Es decir... le he visto por ahí y... no es el típico estereotipo que buscarías para una empresa así.

\- ¿Estereotipo? ¿Buscaba un estereotipo? – sonrió Pain al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- Es decir...

\- Oh... ya veo. ¿Es porque viste con un traje que le viene grande? ¿O por los rumores que corren sobre él? Porque te aseguro que ninguno es cierto. Me parece que no tiene demasiado dinero y el traje posiblemente sea de algún familiar suyo, su padre tal vez. No sé, Itachi, superó mis pruebas y mi entrevista. Es bueno en el trabajo y sinceramente, me quita un montón de problemas y carga. Está arreglando todos los ordenadores defectuosos y cambiando las piezas dañadas que los clientes nos traen. Aunque sinceramente... creo que se muere por hacer programación.

\- ¿No tenías un proyecto en marcha para un programa de contabilidad?

\- Sí, pero está completo ahora mismo. No tengo espacio para meterle a él. Quizá el próximo proyecto.

\- Ya veo.

\- Bueno, esto ya está. Te espero mañana en mi casa para ver el partido junto a Hidan.

\- Sí, sí... si mi padre no me llama para darme el tostón con algo.

\- ¿Sigue pesado con lo de Mei y vuestro compromiso?

\- Quiere que nos casemos cuanto antes mejor.

\- Y tú lo estás posponiendo todo lo posible – sonrió Pain al darse cuenta – no puedes posponerlo siempre y lo sabes. Acabarán pillándote.

\- Lo sé – susurró – tu sólo mantenme ocupado con problemas de la empresa.

\- Lo intentaré. Pero tendrás que sacar tiempo para tu boda y los preparativos. No puedo inventarme demasiadas reuniones, sospecharán.

En cuanto Pain se marchó, Itachi desvió sus ojos hacia la pantalla de su ordenador. El logotipo de la empresa "Hitachi" estaba de fondo de pantalla. Su padre le había puesto un nombre similar a la empresa cuando nació y eso ya le indicaba que todo en su vida sería trabajo.

Sin embargo, las palabras de su chófer vinieron a su mente. ¡Una cita! Jamás había tenido una cita con nadie que no fuera Mei y citas preparadas por sus padres que les conducirían al matrimonio. Meras formalidades. Ni siquiera sabía qué se hacía en una cita. Sólo tenía una opción: buscar en Internet.

***

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando salía del hospital. En sus bolsillos de la vieja chaqueta de cuero, buscaba las llaves de lo que ahora era su hogar. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la anilla de metal y elevó la mirada, se encontró de frente con la lujosa limusina de Itachi frente a él. Eso le extrañó e hizo que se detuviera al instante.

Kisame estaba allí, con su elegante traje hecho a medida, abriendo la puerta trasera para dejar salir a su jefe. Él también llevaba un traje hecho por un sastre. Debió costar una fortuna pero le quedaba perfecto. Se sonrojó al instante, sobre todo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Con intención de disculparse por aquello, caminó hacia él a paso lento, como un perro que sabe que ha hecho algo malo y quiere ser perdonado.

\- Señor Uchiha, yo... lo siento – hizo una reverencia al llegar a él – no quise ser una carga anoche. Lo lamento mucho.

\- ¿Me acompañarías a cenar?

Deidara elevó el rostro al instante, mirando con sorpresa a su jefe y esa inusual pregunta. El silencio era tenso, pero no sabía qué responderle. Creía que bromeaba con él o se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza para sugerir algo semejante. Al ver que Itachi mantenía la compostura y aguardaba la respuesta, respondió.

\- Sí, claro. Lo que usted quiera, eres mi Danna, ¿no?

Por algún motivo, esa palabra le hizo más daño que bien a Itachi. Sonó como si fuera algo forzado, como si fuera a acompañarle no porque él quisiera, sino por obligación porque pagaba por sus servicios de compañía.

\- Creo que debería pasar a cambiarme primero y...

\- Vas bien – susurró Itachi, afirmando con la cabeza hacia Kisame para darle a entender que él se ocupaba.

Sostuvo la puerta y permitió que el rubio subiera al coche primero, sentándose él detrás y comentándole a su chófer de dirigirse hacia el puerto. Allí en el barrio más alejado, mucha gente se reunía a ver fuegos artificiales o para dar largos paseos por el parque. Allí no se permitía nadar, pero era su lugar favorito en Tokio, con una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad, con playas artificiales y césped donde caminar. A los turistas les encantaba, pero... ya no era fecha para que hubiera demasiados turistas.

Al cruzar el puente, Deidara supo hacia dónde se dirigían. Él nunca había estado a ese otro lado del muelle. Para su jefe, no pasaba desapercibido esos movimientos que hacía como si la espalda le doliera.

\- ¿Aún te duele? – preguntó Itachi.

\- No es nada – intentó sonreír Deidara – estoy bien, de verdad.

¡ _No era cierto_! Itachi entendía eso claramente, pero Deidara se forzaba en intentar aparentar que todo estaba bien por él, porque pagaba por sus servicios, por su compañía.

\- Te llevaré pronto a casa, te lo prometo. Es sólo que no quería cenar solo.

\- Entiendo.

Estaba deprimido. No había que ser demasiado inteligente como para darse cuenta de que cargaba con algo que no estaba contando. Aun así, Itachi esperó hasta llegar cerca de la costa y bajar del vehículo. Quiso ofrecerle la mano para ayudarle a bajar, pero Deidara bajó por la otra puerta con rapidez.

Caminaron en silencio, los dos solos, alejándose del vehículo. No había demasiada gente tal y como Itachi había supuesto que ocurriría. Allí, atardeciendo lentamente, Itachi se acercó hacia el pequeño muro de piedra. Los barcos surcaban las aguas sin tregua, era un lugar transitado por ellos. Resopló. Él nunca había estado en una cita, ni sabía cómo abordar el tema. No era una persona que mostrase demasiados sentimientos y tener que hacerlo ahora, le costaba. ¿Cómo debía iniciar?

\- Yo... - intentó buscar las palabras, apoyando sus brazos sobre el muro de piedra. Miró el agua bajo él – Sólo quería saber si te encontrabas mejor.

\- ¿Por eso esperabas fuera?

\- Creí que no era buena idea entrar, pero las enfermeras me dijeron que seguías dentro, así que esperé a que salieras.

\- Estoy mejor – susurró Dei.

\- Mientes de nuevo. Te he visto caminar. Aún te duele lo que sea que tengas.

\- Algo como una punción lumbar, dejémoslo ahí – intentó aclarar Dei sin darle demasiados datos de lo que había hecho – se me pasará en unos días. Sólo queda el dolor ahora mismo.

\- Lamento haberme tenido que ir anoche pero...

\- Cosas que hacer, lo entiendo – se apoyó Deidara a su lado en el muro – no tienes que disculparte, sólo soy una concubina, no es como si fuera algo oficial tuyo así que...

La mano de Itachi se cerró con rapidez entorno a la muñeca del rubio, captando la atención de este al instante. "Concubina" era la palabra que había utilizado y no le gustó en absoluto.

\- ¿Por qué has usado esa palabra?

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Concubina? ¿No es eso lo que soy, Itachi? – preguntó Dei – tu mujer oficial es Mei, yo sólo soy un mantenido a tu sombra, un amante, todos lo saben en la sociedad, por eso eres el Danna. Yo no soy ni seré nada importante nunca, así que no necesitas darme explicaciones de tu vida. Esas guárdaselas a tu futura esposa. Supongo que... con que el sexo funcione entre nosotros es suficiente.

Un dolor agudo se afianzó en el pecho del moreno. Jamás esperó escuchar algo tan crudo, pero reconocía que era cierto. Ese era el trato, esa era la posición a la que le relegó cuando hicieron el pacto y, sin embargo, no quería eso, quería mucho más de ese chico, más que sólo un amante para las solitarias noches, pero las palabras... simplemente no salían. Sus sentimientos estaban demasiado enterrados y aún recordaba las palabras de su padre sobre lo débil que sería si mostraba lo que sentía. Luchar contra eso era demasiado difícil, pero si no lo hacía... ese chico se llevaría una idea equivocada.


	15. Una cita

¡ _Odiaba esa palabra_! Porque sí era cierto que teniendo una geisha nadie podría decirle nada, socialmente al menos. Era algo comprendido y tolerado, de ahí que hubiera dado tanta importancia a convertirle en ello, pero la palabra concubin, la detestaba demasiado pese a saber que era cierto lo que decía y que pudiera sentirse como tal.

\- No puedo rebatirte eso, Deidara – susurró Itachi – sólo puedo decirte que nunca fue mi intención que te vieras de esa forma. Respeto el trabajo artístico que hacen las geishas, de verdad, pero... la única manera de escapar un rato de mi matrimonio sin que me juzgasen, era de esta forma. Eso te ha ocasionado problemas y Konan también me lo ha hecho saber.

Mirando el mar, resopló. Su padre siempre decía que un Uchiha no debía mostrar sentimientos. Manejaba una empresa, estaba acostumbrado a ser duro y autoritario, a despedir a la gente ineficiente sin pestañear ni dudar, sin involucrarse en sus vidas o sus necesidades, y ahora estaba allí, frente a ese chico de mirada triste con el que quería abrirse por primera vez.

\- Yo... ¡Joder! Qué difícil es esto – se quejó al darse cuenta de que no haber expresado jamás sus dudas, miedos o incertidumbres, causaban esa reacción ahora.

\- Sabes que no diré nada de lo que me cuentes. ¿Verdad? Está en mi contrato como Geisha – susurró Deidara, mirando también el mar frente a él.

\- No quiero que te sientas como una concubina. Es decir...

\- No puedo evitarlo. Me siento de esa forma.

\- Entonces tendrás que ayudarme y decirme qué puedo hacer para cambiar ese sentimiento en ti.

\- Ayudaría si no te marchases tan rápido tras el sexo – susurró cabizbajo – realmente se sintió como... una puta a la que pagaste para eso y adiós muy buenas.

\- Me llamaron para ir a la oficina por un asunto importante. No creí que...

Disculparse tampoco era algo que le hubieran enseñado y aunque Deidara entendía eso al verle suspirar frente a él, tratando de pensar las palabras apropiadas, era un sentimiento que seguía doliendo.

\- No volveré a hacerlo – dijo finalmente Itachi – no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Realmente eres importante, no es sólo sexo pero creo que no sé expresar lo que realmente quiero.

\- Sabes que conmigo tus secretos estarán a salvo.

\- Quiero estar contigo, más tiempo del que estamos ahora pero la verdad, es que nunca he tenido una cita, no sé qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo. ¿Me enseñarás?

\- ¿Por qué no empezamos por algo sencillo? Cuéntame algo de ti, algo no sé... que te haga feliz.

\- ¿Que me haga feliz?

Itachi pensó y pensó, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en algo tan sencillo como eso. Su padre le decía lo que debía hacer en todo momento. Su vida estaba cargada de expectativas y obligaciones, no tenía ni un segundo para disfrutar ni para averiguar qué le gustaba.

\- No lo sé – susurró Itachi con confusión -. ¿Alguna vez has tenido alguna cita?

\- La verdad es que no, pero sé que a veces las citas más sencillas pueden ser las mejores.

\- Pero si no has tenido ninguna, ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Creo que estando con la persona adecuada, con la que amas y que sientes que es recíproco, incluso comer unas palomitas juntos es un momento feliz. ¿No crees?

\- No lo había pensado, la verdad.

\- ¿No has tenido nunca una cita con Mei?

\- En restaurantes de lujo y la conversación no es que fuera demasiado agradable. ¿Todavía te duele?

\- Un poco, sí. Seguramente tardará unos días según los médicos, pero ya estoy mejor.

\- ¿Prefieres descansar? Puedo llevarte a casa o a algún lugar donde estés más cómodo.

\- ¿Vives con Mei? – preguntó Deidara.

\- No. Al menos no hasta que nos casemos. ¿Prefieres que vayamos a mi casa?

\- Me gustaría tener una cita de verdad contigo si es que aún quieres.

\- ¿En qué has pensado?

\- ¿Te apetecería ver una película tranquilos en casa? Podría preparar algo de cenar y...

\- Me encantaría. Iré pensando algo que poder contarte mientras tanto.

\- Eso estaría bien.

De regreso a casa, Itachi no dejó de pensar en las palabras del rubio. Sus citas habían sido siempre un desastre, no porque lo fueran, sino porque se preocupaba demasiado por ser perfecto para Mei, en hacerla sentir bien, en ser el anfitrión y novio perfecto. Eso es lo que su padre deseaba, que fuera simplemente perfecto y no dejase mal el orgullo del apellido Uchiha.

Kisame no pronunció palabra alguna en todo el camino de vuelta. Itachi parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas y por lo menos, parecía que intentaba hacer lo correcto o lo que quería, que ya era mucho para la disciplina y los objetivos que le habían impuesto siempre. Ser uno mismo, para Itachi era realmente complicado. Kisame entendía su encrucijada.

Una vez estuvo en el apartamento de Itachi, la primera vez cuando le propuso ese contrato del que ahora no podía escapar. Aunque para ser sincero, ahora que Itachi parecía estar más tranquilo y entender la situación, no estaba del todo seguro si quería huir o quedarse a ver al auténtico chico que no le habían dejado ser.

\- Prepararé algo de comer, si quieres puedes, no sé, elegir algo que ver.

\- ¿Una película? Vale, elegiré algo, aunque no sé si tengo películas en la casa.

\- ¿No sueles ver la televisión? – preguntó Deidara algo confuso, pese a que él tampoco la veía desde que vendió la casa.

\- Casi siempre estoy trabajando. Es raro hasta que esté por casa la verdad.

\- Ya veo. Tampoco sueles comer en casa. ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó al abrir la nevera y verla medio vacía.

\- Pido algo para llevar si sé que voy a comer aquí, pero la mayoría de las veces, como o ceno en reuniones del trabajo. Si necesitas algo en concreto, puedo ir a comprar algo, hay un supermercado no muy lejos de aquí.

\- No te preocupes, me apañaré con lo que hay. Aunque para ser sincero, hace bastante tiempo que no cocino.

\- ¿Falta de tiempo? – preguntó Itachi.

Por un instante, Deidara supo que se había ido de la lengua, no debió decir algo semejante. Vivía en un garaje, no tenía cocina así que solía prepararse bocadillos para el trabajo o comprar algún sándwich barato en los supermercados de camino a la oficina. Eso solía ser su comida y su cena.

\- Algo así – sonrió para cambiar de tema con rapidez.

Mirando los ingredientes de la pobre nevera, con dos zanahorias, la mitad de un pimiento rojo y un par de cebollas en la despensa, tuvo una ligera idea de lo que podría cocinar. Sacó los ingredientes fuera a la encimera y revisó los armarios hasta encontrar la salsa de soja. Esa nunca podía faltar en una vivienda japonesa.

\- ¿Tienes algo de carne?

\- Puede que en el congelador quede algo. Puedo descongelarla.

Tal y como Itachi dijo, allí estaba la carne. Algo que parecía ternera por el color rojo oscuro y algo más clarito, seguramente pollo o pavo. Tomo ese último y lo puso a descongelar mientras buscaba los fideos. Los tallarines tres delicias era un plato rápido, con pocos ingredientes pero nutritivo.

\- ¿Ya has buscado una película?

\- Estoy en ello, pero no hay demasiado donde elegir – dijo desde el salón, donde buscaba dentro de una caja con mucho polvo – creo que casi todas son de cuando era más joven. La mayoría son de dibujos... esto debe ser de cuanto era niño – se sorprendió de tener aún guardadas todas aquellas cintas.

\- ¿Tienes un ordenador?

\- Sí, en la oficina tengo el portátil que uso para trabajar.

\- Si me lo dejas, buscaré algo por Internet.

\- ¿Eso no es ilegal?

\- Soy informático, déjame el ordenador y haré algún apaño para que no te pillen – sonrió Deidara.

***

Los platos vacíos seguían sobre la mesilla del salón. El sonido de la película era audible en la sala, pero Deidara, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Itachi, se había quedado dormido hacía un rato. A Itachi simplemente, le pareció un gesto inocente. No estaría acostumbrado a trasnochar, en cambio, él tenía los ojos como platos. No podía dormirse tan temprano.

Además, allí tapados con la manta, con el portátil sobre las piernas del moreno, no estaba dispuesto a moverse. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía a gusto. Ese chico le hacía sentir bien con la inocencia que le caracterizaba. Ni por un segundo, pensó que se había equivocado, para nada, había sido la elección perfecta cuando lo vio en aquel ascensor.

Tampoco invitó jamás a ningún rollo a su apartamento, Deidara era el primero que estaba allí aunque el rubio no lo supiera. Él no tuvo tiempo para noviazgos, algún rollo pasajero estaba bien, pero nada más, hasta que le comprometieron con Mei, entonces supo que jamás tendría una cita donde él tuviera que ser él mismo, todo estaba destinado a ser así, él y Mei, daría igual si metía la pata, o si no podía ser como quería ser, sólo era "un buen negocio", como decía su padre.

Con Deidara era diferente, porque no tenía que fingir ser perfecto, no debía fingir si le gustaban las películas románticas por contentar a su chica, ni fingir que estaba encantado de ir a esos lujosos restaurantes donde la mitad de veces... se quedaba con hambre por las escasas raciones. ¡Hoy había sido perfecto! Era la primera vez que se sentía libre, incluso comiendo en casa. No fue una cita especial, no hubo rosas, ni bombones como le enseñaron, tampoco acompañó a su cita a casa como todo galán, ni había terminado en sexo, tan sólo... una película y unos simples tallarines. ¡Pero era la mejor cita que había tenido! Y con diferencia.

Apagó el portátil en cuanto vio que ya salían los créditos de la película y cerró la tapa para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Mañana se ocuparía de los platos de la cena, pero ahora, el único que le preocupaba era Deidara.

Ese chico tuvo toda la razón cuando le comentó lo de la vez pasada. Le dejó durmiendo en el salón, en mala postura después del sexo y se había marchado, así sin más, dejando el cheque sobre la mesa. Hoy no cometería el mismo error. Se levantó él primero y revisó cómo poder cargarle hacia la habitación. No quería hacerle daño en la espalda y sabía que era posible que lo hiciera en cuanto le moviera. Quizá era mejor despertarle y que él fuera por su propio pie, pero prefirió intentar no molestarle.

Pasó uno de sus brazos tras las rodillas del rubio y el otro tras su espalda alta, tirando de él y llevándose la manta consigo también. Por suerte, no se despertó pese al gesto que reflejó su rostro.

El pasillo era un poco estrecho, así que tuvo que tener cuidado en el camino a la habitación. Al llegar a ella, abrió las mantas como pudo y le dejó allí tumbado, tapándole con cuidado pese a que seguía llevando la manta del salón. ¡ _Era la primera vez que no pensaba en sexo_! De hecho, era la primera vez que compartía su cama con alguien sin necesidad de sexo. Ese chico le trastocaba todos los esquemas, pero sonrió al verle dormir.

Dio la vuelta a la cama y buscó su pijama bajo la almohada. No le importó cambiarse allí mismo, primero, porque nunca había sido vergonzoso con su cuerpo y segundo, porque Deidara ya le había visto desnudo. ¡ _O eso pensaba_! La realidad era que la primera vez que tuvieron sexo fue todo demasiado extraño. No descartaba la idea de que Deidara no se hubiera fijado en su cuerpo por los nervios de la primera vez, o por estar a cuatro patas sobre aquella mesa.

Se sentó en el colchón y programó el despertador. Mañana trabajaban los dos.

\- Buenas noches, supongo – susurró Itachi, aunque Deidara seguía completamente dormido.


	16. Oficina

A las seis de la mañana escuchó el despertador. ¡ _Le costaba despertarse_! Pero buscó a su derecha el aparato para apagarlo. ¡ _Tenía un sonido diferente al habitual_! Y entonces, abrió los ojos al ver que su mano no era capaz de encontrarlo, sino que golpeaba contra una mesilla.

El sonido se detuvo y una lámpara se encendió al lado izquierdo. Por un instante, se confundió. No estaba seguro de lo que ocurría pero entonces, adaptándose a la luz y obligándose a abrir los ojos, miró a su izquierda. Su jefe estaba allí. El sonrojo surgió rápidamente cubriendo sus mejillas. Cuando empezó a trabajar en la empresa, jamás esperó acabar en la misma cama que su jefe.

Alzó las sábanas y miró por debajo para asegurarse que estaba vestido. Un suspiro relajado sonó al entender que no había ocurrido nada. Sólo durmieron juntos, nada más.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Sí, sí – sonrió Deidara – es que por un instante, no sabía dónde estaba.

\- Hay que levantarse para ir al trabajo. Vivo algo lejos y suele haber atascos, así que...

\- Ya me levanto – susurró al entender que debían darse prisa los dos.

\- ¿Qué desayunas?

\- Pues... lo que sea.

\- ¿Lo que sea?

Eso confundió aún más a Itachi. ¿Qué era lo que sea? Por lo general, la gente solía tener un desayuno rutinario. Sopa de miso o tortillas si seguía la rutina japonesa, tostadas o bollería con café si era más occidental... un "lo que sea", era como no decir nada.

\- Algo acostumbrarás a desayunar, ¿no? – preguntó Itachi.

\- No suelo desayunar – susurró con algo de vergüenza.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- Por lo general... no. Vivo lejos del trabajo, así que madrugo, me arreglo y me marcho.

\- ¿Comprarte algo de camino? ¿Un café?

¿Cómo decirle que no quería gastarse todos los días dinero para un café? Para eso se lo tomaba en la oficina cuando Pain le ofrecía alguno de los que se hacía a media mañana.

\- No. Suelo beberme algún café a media mañana, a veces, cuando Pain está en la oficina conmigo y quiere que le acompañe. Odia beber solo.

\- Conozco a Pain desde el instituto – susurró Itachi.

Pese a la seriedad que Itachi mostraba, Deidara podía ver un leve acercamiento. Al menos ahora hablaba con él y parecía interesarse ligeramente en sus cosas. Esa relación mejoraba un poco.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?

La pregunta de Itachi hizo que se diera cuenta de que aunque no era una gran sonrisa, sí estaba sonriendo un poco ante lo que presenciaba. Al menos ya no se sentía como sólo una fulana a la que llevaba a casa para sexo.

\- Es que... fue una buena cita.

\- Sólo fue una película y te quedaste dormido.

¡ _Otro sonrojo_! Uno que Itachi miró con detenimiento. Era un chico realmente atractivo y cuando se sonrojaba, hasta daba la sensación de ser alguien inocente, como un adolescente en sus primeras etapas descubriendo el amor. Él nunca vivió algo así.

\- Lo siento, estaba muy cansado.

\- ¿Me contarás algún día qué ocurrió esa noche? – preguntó Itachi, haciendo referencia a la sangre que impregnó su mano en la fiesta.

\- Yo... - agachó el rostro, mirando sus puños apretar las mantas – es un tema familiar. Tengo un hermano pequeño... él está muy enfermo.

\- No me lo dijiste.

\- No te interesaba – sonrió Deidara – sólo fue una punción lumbar. Duele pero en unos días se me pasará. Tu trato está intacto, en serio. Si sólo puedes darme un par de días para recuperarme, volveré a ser lo que querías que fuera.

\- Quiero que seas tú mismo. Pago por tu compañía, Deidara, no sólo por el sexo. Si sólo fuera sexo me habría ido al barrio rojo, habría pagado por un Oiran o cualquier prostituta que me llamase la atención. No es eso lo que quiero y lamento mucho haberte hecho pensar que sólo te quería por eso. Cambiaré. No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte de esa forma.

\- Entiendo por qué necesitabas una geisha. Está bien visto en Japón, nadie podría decirte nada y era una escapatoria a tu matrimonio, pero no entiendo por qué me elegiste a mí. Yo tuve que aprender a serlo para complacerte, pudiste elegir una buena chica ya preparada.

\- Tú me gustaste. El día que me fijé en ti, me gustó la forma en que sonreías a todos, cómo detuviste la puerta del ascensor, la forma en que agachabas la mirada sabiendo que se burlaban de ti las chicas de atrás. No saltaste, no gritaste ni las enfrentaste, tenías una amabilidad extraña y fuiste educado pese a los problemas y que no te sentías bien. Y físicamente, me atrajiste, así que... Tenías que ser tú. Si voy a pagar mucho dinero por una geisha, quiero que sea para toda la vida, esa persona con la que en realidad habrías podido tener un matrimonio, ese refugio cuando todo en mi vida se desmorone, el que me dé estabilidad y tranquilidad. Supe que tú eras el adecuado, porque cuando todo fuera mal, siempre querría volver a tu lado y sentirme a gusto. ¡ _No era sólo sexo_!

\- Muy convincente – sonrió Deidara con un gran sonrojo tras las palabras sinceras de su jefe – me gusta cuando hablas con sinceridad y consigues abrirte a los sentimientos.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a ello. Quizá a veces, no sea capaz de hacerlo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

***

Una de las cosas que más le preocupó a Deidara, era el hecho de entrar juntos. Supuso que Itachi no querría y, de hecho, no era bueno que él entrase con su jefe, sin embargo, al moreno no le importó.

\- ¡ _Señor Uchiha_! – le llamó con formalidad por si alguien les veía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que...

Mirando la puerta principal frente a él, las dudas le asaltaban. ¿Qué pensarían los compañeros si le veían entrar con su jefe? Y no sólo eso... con uno de los antiguos trajes de su jefe, porque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pasar a cambiarse. Era cierto que la mitad no se darían cuenta, pero... sí lo harían sabiendo que no era su traje habitual.

\- ¿No has podido coincidir conmigo en la puerta principal? – preguntó Itachi al darse cuenta de lo que le angustiaba.

\- Sí, es posible – inició la caminata hacia el edificio.

\- Ey... Dei – le llamó por la abreviación de su nombre, lo que sorprendió al rubio y también un poco a Itachi por la forma confiada en que intentaba tratarle -. ¿Comes conmigo hoy?

\- Claro – sonrió.

Con cierta alegría, entró al edificio. Era extraño sentirse así, pero por una parte, empezaba a gustarle un poco su jefe. No es que se sintiera enamorado ni mucho menos, pero esa última faceta que había visto, le atraía de una forma diferente. No olvidaba todo lo que había sentido, pero esa última noche y cómo se había esforzado Itachi en mostrar algo de sus sentimientos, le hizo olvidar un poco lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Itachi subió al ascensor segundos después de Deidara, aunque ninguno de los dos se habló. Había mucha gente y sobre todo, secretarias de los pisos inferiores que se sonrojaban y susurraban sobre el jefe. Deidara bajó en los pisos inferiores, pero él continuó hacia el último. A partir del piso cincuenta, ninguna secretaria quedaba, pero sí entró Hidan siendo acompañado por Pain.

\- Vaya... coincidimos con el jefe – sonrió Hidan como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo – ayer saliste pronto de trabajar. ¿No?

\- Sí – fue su escueta respuesta.

En Japón era costumbre que el jefe se fuera el último, cuando todos sus trabajadores se marchaban, por eso, les resultaba tan raro que Itachi se hubiera ido pronto. Él nunca lo hacía y, de hecho, su padre jamás permitiría algo semejante.

\- ¿Algo importante? – preguntó Pain con seriedad, aunque se imaginaba algo.

\- Sí – respondió nuevamente Itachi.

\- Hidan, ¿has terminado los documentos que te pedí?

\- Estoy en ello. Casi los tengo acabados – susurró como una excusa, pero por la mirada que le ofreció Itachi, supo que debía irse inmediatamente a terminarlos – me pongo a ello ahora mismo.

Hidan bajó casi corriendo al llegar a su planta y no fue hasta que las puertas se cerraron, que Pain e Itachi dejaron escapar una sonrisa cómplice. Pain había sido su mejor amigo desde el instituto y tenía una actitud más parecida a él. Siempre calmado y reservado, muy trabajador.

\- ¿Vas a mi oficina? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Sí. Quería cambiar en tu ordenador la versión del último programa. Serán unos minutos... claro... si quieres.

\- No hay problema.

\- ¿Has descansado un poco? – preguntó.

\- Creo que lo necesitaba.

\- Siempre te vas el último de la empresa y también me extrañó cuando te fuiste temprano ayer pero... supongo que tenías tus motivos. Imagino que sería una buena noche.

\- Algo así – intentó fingir que ambos hablaban de la noche, pero supuso que Pain sabía algo -. ¿Qué es?

\- Cuando iba hacia el ascensor, por las cámaras de seguridad he visto a Deidara saliendo del ascensor. Llevaba un traje diferente del habitual – sonrió – y de hecho, creo que era tuyo.

\- Sólo tú te fijarías en esas cosas.

\- Ya... Hidan miraba el trasero de las secretarias – sonrió, lo que hizo sonreír también a Itachi – es un buen chico, no lo jodas.

Aquello sonó más como una advertencia o amenaza que otra cosa, sin embargo, Itachi no se lo tomó a malas. Pain era su mejor amigo, en parte sabía que lo decía por su bien.

\- Intento no hacerlo.

\- Te conozco, Itachi. Tú no eres de tener relaciones serias, eres más de rollos y además, te vas a casar. Así que no juegues con él. Me cuesta mucho encontrar buenos informáticos que estén capacitados para programar todo lo de esta empresa y él es realmente brillante. No le enseño para que ocurra algo entre vosotros y quiera marcharse. No sé si me explico...

\- Perfectamente. Te prometo que no es un simple rollo, Pain. Como dices, me conoces bien. Sabes que siempre he buscado a alguien que me entendiera y creo... que ese chico lo hace.

\- Sí, tiene una buena capacidad social. Es amable, inteligente, sabe cuándo callar y cuándo decir las cosas, pero también conozco a Deidara, tiene una actitud explosiva a veces, y si estalla, no medirá sus palabras como suele hacer ahora. No le hagas daño, ya tiene bastante en su vida.

\- ¿Crees que llamará mi padre para decirme algo por lo de ayer?

\- Seguro – sonrió Pain – te fuiste muy pronto. Imagino que no era para ver a tu prometida.

\- Fui al hospital a recoger a Deidara.

\- Prepárate entonces para tu padre. Si llama por teléfono, va a ser una buena discusión, si se presenta aquí... estás muerto.

\- Él nunca se presenta aquí. siempre está demasiado ocupado hasta para ver a su hijo. Ya sabes cómo es. De hecho, hoy también me iré pronto.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Después de comer, iré a ver a Sasuke al hospital. Ayer sólo pude pasar un rato antes de venir al trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? Debería pasar a verle, quizá le lleve un peluche o algo.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que quieras llevarle, está que muerde – dijo Itachi con seriedad – creo que sigue culpándome por aceptar la operación, pero era lo necesario. Se perdió el partido que él creía importante.

\- Tendrá más partidos, pero sólo tiene una pierna. Hiciste lo correcto y él lo sabe en el fondo, sólo es que tiene que pagar su frustración de la lesión con alguien.

\- Sí, con su hermano mayor.

\- Bueno, eres la figura más cercana que tiene. Tus padres nunca están con él, tampoco lo están contigo, como bien dices, no tienen tiempo para sus hijos. La confianza da asco, ¿verdad?

\- Ya lo creo.


	17. Hermanos

Sentado en la silla, Itachi leía el periódico mientras su hermano dormía. ¡ _Estaba enfadado con él_! Lo sabía, pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su pierna necesitaba esa operación y el muy cabezón sólo pensaba en el deporte y los ojeadores, sin ser consciente de que pudo convertirse en una lesión perpetua si hubiera seguido jugando sin atención médica.

Sasuke, despierto desde hacía unos minutos y viendo a su hermano allí concentrado en las noticias, prefirió fingir que seguía dormido. No quería tener que hablar con él o más bien, no sabía cómo disculparse por su comportamiento. Tras haber hablado con Naruto, tenía otra visión de lo sucedido. No quería estar enfadado con Itachi.

Siempre sintió esa competitividad entre ambos. Su padre había provocado un gran conflicto en ambos. ¡ _Tenía que superarle en todo_! Así se sentía. Necesitaba hacerlo para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él tanto como lo estaba de su primogénito, sin embargo, tras hablar con Naruto, tras ver cómo hablaba de su hermano... sentía que echaba en falta precisamente eso, una relación de hermanos.

\- ¡Ita! – susurró finalmente, lo cual sorprendió al mayor.

¿Cuánto hacía que no le llamaba así? Al menos desde que era un niño y corría tras él para jugar, o para pedirle cualquier cosa como ayudarle con sus deberes o que le leyese algo. Itachi apartó el periódico y le observó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?

\- Quería... disculparme contigo – susurró aunque todavía miraba hacia otro lado.

Sabía de sobra que debía estar sonrojado. Un Uchiha nunca se disculpaba, es lo que su padre siempre decía. El orgullo estaba por encima de todo lo demás y, en cambio, hoy estaba allí, disculpándose con su propio hermano, lo cual sorprendía a Itachi.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, Sasuke. Intento entender por lo que estás pasando. Es odioso tener que estar en el hospital y no poder jugar los partidos. Sé que quieres ser el mejor pero... también quiero que entiendas que lo que más me preocupa a mí es tu salud, no tus partidos.

\- Papá no ha venido por el hospital.

Sonó a queja, pero también con un tono triste. Itachi entendía esa sensación. Fugaku no era un padre cariñoso precisamente, sino uno demasiado estricto. Lo más importante para él era la compañía, el trabajo, la reputación y las influencias. ¿Hubiera venido si el ingresado fuera él en vez de su hermano pequeño? ¡Era posible que sí! Pero sólo por apariencias ante la prensa o si corría riesgo algún negocio, no por un tema de preocupación realmente, al menos no preocupación personal. Es lo que Itachi pensaba.

\- ¿Y mamá?

\- Ella viene todos los días – susurró Sasuke -. ¿Vas a decirme que papá está ocupado? Siempre intentas excusarle y odio cuando haces esas cosas. En mi cumpleaños siempre intentabas hacerlo.

\- A veces colaba.

\- Nunca lo hacía, sólo no quería que te sintieras mal, así que fingía creerte. ¿Sigue enfrascado con esa fusión?

\- Ya sabes cómo es. Sigue negociando cosas con la empresa de Mei.

\- Se te ve cansado.

\- Lo estoy. Siento como si perdiera las riendas de mi vida. No era mi idea casarme, ni quería fusionar la empresa tampoco. Odio que luego los ejecutivos crean que pueden mandar sobre nuestras acciones. Sé que en parte es bueno, el nombre de la empresa de Mei y el nombre de nuestra empresa son importantes a nivel mundial, juntas podríamos dejar de competir en el mismo mercado y ser sólo uno, pero...

\- Hay algo que no te gusta.

\- No. Algo me huele mal en todo esto, pero la empresa sigue siendo de papá y...

\- Pero tú la diriges. Si él te dio a ti las riendas de la empresa, debería confiar en tu punto de vista y en lo que sientes sobre esa fusión.

\- No es tan sencillo, Sasuke. Papá me deja dirigir la empresa, sí, y parece desde fuera que es mía pero... papá siempre acaba controlando todos los movimientos, viniendo a las reuniones, está presente en todas las tomas de decisiones y al final, siento que no tengo el poder completo para elegir el mejor camino para la empresa. Él está ahí, en las sombras llevando todo a su gusto.

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- No estoy seguro, Sasuke. La verdad es que no sé qué haré.

Dirigir una empresa que no sentías como tuya era horrible. Las discusiones con su padre no eran frecuentes, pero por una sencilla razón, cuando empezaba a hablar de un tema y a Fugaku no le gustaba, cerraba la conversación y se marchaba. Así era imposible discutir pero le dejaba claro a Itachi que tampoco quería escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que tuviera que decir.

\- Aún hay más cosas que te preocupan. Puedo verlo.

\- Mi matrimonio con Mei. Pensar en estar toda una vida a su lado me agobia.

\- ¿Eres anticompromiso? – rió Sasuke, lo que hizo que Itachi le mirase con ciertas dudas.

\- No es eso, bueno... no es que me importen demasiado los compromisos, de hecho, me gusta vivir tal y como estoy, sin ataduras, pero... es que ni siquiera la amo. ¿Sabes lo que es vivir toda tu vida al lado de una persona a la que no amas y no lo harás? Mei y yo somos completamente incompatibles. Ella adora ir de compras y yo lo detesto. Le gusta ir al club de campo y fardar de todo lo que tiene o hará con sus amigas, yo odio presumir de esas cosas, de hecho, detesto tener que aguantar a la gente que va al club de campo. No me veo toda la vida de esta forma o conviviendo con ella, haciendo cosas que no me gustan. Y no ayuda haber conocido a alguien en quien posiblemente, estaría interesado.

\- ¿Posiblemente? – sonrió Sasuke al ver que su hermano tenía a alguien en mente.

Jamás había visto a Itachi interesado en nadie. Durante la universidad, Itachi sólo estudió. Ni siquiera fue a fiestas con sus compañeros, ni trató de hacer grandes amistades. Se quedó con Pain y Hidan y quitando Hidan que era un fiestero nato, Pain era igualito que su hermano. Preferían quedarse en la habitación estudiando o jugando a la consola que tener que ir a eventos sociales.

\- Mi hermano... interesado en alguien. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Has podido acercarte a él?

\- Claro que me he acercado a él – dijo casi indignado.

\- ¿Con tus dotes sociales?

\- Ni que tú tengas muchas más que yo – se quejó Itachi.

¡ _Touché_! Tampoco él era precisamente el ser más amistoso del planeta. Su única relación social era con sus compañeros de equipo y la mayoría de las veces, sólo iba a las fiestas o a celebrarlo si ganaban algún partido. No solía ir entre semana a fiestas ni nada así por estudiar.

\- Vale. Cuéntame eso del posible candidato a enamorarte.

\- Es un chico de la oficina. Informático.

\- ¿Otro bicho raro con pocas dotes sociales?

\- Creo que tiene mejores dotes sociales que yo – sugirió Itachi – la cuestión es... que papá no consentiría que saliera con nadie más y si me hubiera visto con alguien a escondidas, creo que sería malo para la persona con quien me viera y a la vez, mi futura esposa podría pillar una infidelidad, así que...

\- ¡ _Dios_! ¿Qué has hecho? – se alargó Sasuke.

\- Contratar una geisha.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con tu compañero de oficina? – Sasuke pensó en una posible relación, pero la única sería que Itachi le hubiera pedido ser geisha para estar juntos -. No habrás sido capaz, ¿no? – preguntó al darse cuenta de lo enrevesada que era su idea.

\- Pues sí... le he pagado clases de geisha y... bueno, me he convertido en su Danna. Eso solventaba todos los problemas sociales. Nadie se escandaliza por los servicios de una geisha y siendo su Danna, puedo mantener relaciones sexuales con él siempre que acepte.

\- ¿Y él? ¿Está bien con esa decisión?

\- Hemos tenido ciertos problemas con ese tema – susurró Itachi – supongo que no ha ayudado el hecho de mi crianza. Las veces que he tenido relaciones en la universidad, bueno... simplemente las tenía y me marchaba, sin nada más.

\- ¡ _No fastidies_! Itachi, si alguien te importa, no haces esas cosas.

\- Ya. En la universidad no me importaban y como siempre hacía eso... pues... creo que le hice sentir...

\- Una puta – matizó Sasuke – le pagaste por sus servicios y te largaste.

\- No voy a volver a hacerlo. Siento que es importante para mí, nunca antes he sentido algo así.

\- Porque nunca te has enamorado, ni tampoco te importaba demasiado los sentimientos de los demás.

\- No estoy enamorado, Sasuke. Pero es cierto que me atrae mucho, su forma de ser, la forma en la que habla, su físico... creo que si sigo conociéndole, caeré rendido ante él. Entonces sí estaría enamorado de verdad y me asusta un poco. Tampoco es que quiera hacerle algo así, es decir, ¿qué vida puedo darle? ¿Ser siempre mi amante? ¿Verme casado e infeliz con Mei mientras él es un segundo plato? ¿Cómo le digo que no soportaría verle con alguien más cuando yo estoy casado? No siento que sea nada justo para él y... me encantaría poder estar a su lado.

\- No te cases.

\- ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Pero... sé que papá nos haría la vida imposible. A mí me echaría de la empresa para empezar y a él lo despediría para evitar que ganásemos dinero por esa parte. Querrá intentar que quiera abandonar la idea de estar con él si me dificulta las cosas. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. Me han dicho las enfermeras que ayer estuviste por los pasillos.

\- Fui a ver a un chico. El primer día cuando dijiste de operarme, me escondí en su habitación de los médicos. Era muy raro, pero no sé... por alguna razón estando aquí aburrido, pensé en él y en que también debería estar aburrido, así que me pasé a verle.

\- Ya, claro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te callas?

\- No me callo nada. Me parece bien que socialices. Es raro en ti, pero me parece estupendo.

\- Creo que no tiene muchos amigos precisamente. Lleva como dos años en el hospital.

\- Eso es mucho tiempo. Sí que debe ser aburrido.

\- Tiene cáncer.

\- ¿Cáncer? – preguntó Itachi como si hubiera recordado algo -. ¿Era un chico de tu edad?

\- Sí, más o menos. Yo diría que tenía aproximadamente mi edad. No podría decirte si es un poco más pequeño o mayor que yo pero... era jovencito.

\- ¿Rubio?

\- Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- El día de tu operación, mientras esperaba a que salieras, vi a un chico rubio en el área de cáncer. Estuve hablando un rato con él. Me comentó algo sobre su hermano y que estaba esperando a que saliera del quirófano también.

\- Entonces es el mismo casi seguro. También me dijo algo de su hermano. Creo que va todos los días a visitarle.

\- ¿Y sus padres?

\- Creo que no tienen o fallecieron. Sólo me habló de su hermano y que los pocos amigos que tenía del instituto, cuando ingresó en el hospital, fueron distanciándose. Ya nadie viene a verle.

\- La gente suele seguir con sus vidas, Sasuke.

\- Me dio un poco de lástima. De hecho, he quedado con él hoy para ir a jugar a algo.

\- Me alegro. Seguro que le hace ilusión tener un amigo.

\- Eso mismo creo yo. Mientras esté aquí en el hospital, tampoco es que tenga demasiadas cosas que hacer. La televisión ya me aburre. Además, tengo que esperar sin hacer nada hasta que me llamen para ir a rehabilitación y eso aún puede tardar un par de semanas.


	18. ¡Dolor!

Nunca imaginó que su hermano mayor llegaría a utilizar un truco tan bajo para tener un amante "consentido", porque así lo veía Sasuke. Era un amante, al fin y al cabo, sólo que bien visto por la sociedad. ¡ _Era raro_! Pero a la vez aprobado y aceptado. Ni siquiera su novia Mei podía oponerse a algo semejante. Su integridad no estaba comprometida en absoluto. Cualquiera con dinero suficiente habría podido ser Danna y harían como su hermano, excusarse en la "tradición". Bien visto o mal visto daba igual... era aceptado por todos que podía ocurrir.

Miró las muletas apoyadas contra la silla de al lado. ¡ _Había quedado con Naruto_! Seguramente estaría muy aburrido. No es que le gustase particularmente ir al área de cáncer y mucho menos a la de los niños. ¡ _Daba mucha pena ver a las familias y a los niños_! Era un enfermedad brutal, pero verla en seres tan pequeños, era más devastador aún.

Tomó las muletas y se levantó para ir al ala de cáncer. Naruto nunca le hablaba sobre su enfermedad y siempre sonreía. Era realmente raro, porque las veces que pasó por la zona donde él estaba, apenas veía niños. Casi todos se recluían en sus habitaciones pese a tener una gran sala llena de juegos. ¡De hecho, tenían consolas en sus habitaciones! Debía ser realmente aburrido tener que vivir en el hospital, así que algunas tiendas dedicadas a la caridad, les ofrecían ciertos juguetes o cosas para amenizar su larga estancia.

Al llegar al largo pasillo de las habitaciones, no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando por las ventanas hacia el interior de las habitaciones. La mayoría tenían las cortinas echadas, pero entre los huecos, se podía ver a veces a algunos niños sin cabello alguno, tumbados en la cama, o sentados en un cómodo sillón. Leían, jugaban, o veían la televisión, pero la gran mayoría... dormían.

Eso le hizo preguntarse cómo era que Naruto conservaba algo de cabello. ¡No era demasiado! Pero no estaba completamente calvo. Su cabello era extremadamente corto, casi como si estuviera creciendo de nuevo, pero eso le había permitido darse cuenta de que era rubio. ¿Habría cesado la quimioterapia en él? No se le ocurriría preguntar por su condición o tratamiento. Le sabía mal hacerlo pese a la curiosidad que le invadía.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Naruto, se dio cuenta de que hoy el ambiente estaba más raro y cargado de lo habitual. Sus cortinas casi nunca estaban echadas, pero hoy, no le permitían ver el interior. Por un instante, dudó si abrir la puerta o no, pero cuando fue a hacerlo, una de las enfermeras que pasaban por el pasillo se acercó a él.

\- Sasuke – le llamó por su nombre, aunque no le extrañaba, había estado allí varios días y conocía a algunas de las enfermeras. Ésta, al ver cómo la puerta había creado una ligera apertura, la empujó de nuevo con suavidad para cerrarla sin hacer ruido – lo siento, Sasuke, es mejor que hoy no entres.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó – habíamos quedado y...

\- Lo sé, pero está descansado. No ha pasado una buena noche. ¿Por qué no vienes mejor mañana a ver si se encuentra mejor?

\- ¿Sasuke?

La voz era débil y venía de dentro del cuarto, lo que sobresaltó a los dos antes de que la enfermera abriera un poco la puerta. Entre la oscuridad, gracias a la poca luz que el pasillo dejó entrar, pudieron ver el rostro demacrado de Naruto. ¡ _Se notaba que no se encontraba nada bien_! Todo su cuerpo estaba acurrucado, sus párpados apenas podían mantenerse abiertos y la manta casi cubría la mitad de su rostro.

\- Ey... buenos días – susurró Sasuke sin saber muy bien qué decirle al verle de esa forma. Nunca antes le había visto tan mal.

\- Dame... cinco minutos y...

\- Da igual, Naruto, tú descansa. Vendré mañana a jugar, ¿vale?

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Su voz era realmente débil, lo que hizo que un nudo se atascase en la garganta de Sasuke. Intentó aparentar seguridad y serenidad, pero en el fondo, sólo tenía ganas de llorar al verle en ese estado.

\- Si, claro que sí – intentó sonreír Sasuke – mañana estaré aquí puntual para jugar.

\- Gracias.

Aquel susurro apenas llegó. ¡ _Se había vuelto a dormir_! La enfermera cerró la puerta al ver aquello y entonces, se percató en el rostro afligido de Sasuke.

\- Es la quimioterapia. Llevaba un tiempo de descanso pero ayer empezó de nuevo. Lo deja agotado.

\- ¿Ha empeorado?

Fue la suposición a la que Sasuke pudo llegar tras esas palabras, sin embargo, la enfermera sonrió para calmarle.

\- No, está mejor. Ayer le hicieron un trasplante de médula pero tiene que mantener una dosis baja de quimioterapia por ahora, es lo que llamamos el mantenimiento. Queremos asegurarnos que no recaiga en el cáncer aunque a veces... lamentablemente ocurre. Seguro que mañana estará mejor.

\- Vale.

***

Esa tarde, Sasuke se pasó el día buscando información sobre el cáncer, los tratamientos, las pausas que hacían e incluso, sobre los trasplantes. Él no entendía demasiado del tema y sabía que incluso la enfermera trató de simplificarle la información todo lo que pudo, porque había mucho más detrás de sus palabras. Seguramente, ni aunque le hubieran explicado todo habría entendido algo, sin embargo, Sasuke se centró en los efectos secundarios. No era sólo la pérdida de cabello que ahora Naruto parecía estar recuperando poco a poco, sino las heridas en la boca, los moratones, la baja defensa y había algo mucho más aterrador... infertilidad. Seguramente, ese chico jamás podría tener hijos debido a la quimioterapia y todo el tiempo que la había recibido. Además de eso, había muchísimos otros problemas de salud, sin hablar de las posibilidades de recaídas. Realmente, era un tema aterrador que hizo que, al final, Sasuke apagase el teléfono y dejase de buscar información al respecto.

Pensaba en todo ello cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba en su puerta abierta, pidiendo así el permiso para entrar. Era su madre con algo de comida, unos bollos de chocolate de los que tanto le gustaban a él.

\- Buenos días, Sasuke. ¿Qué tal llevas el día? – preguntó su madre.

\- Estoy... bien, supongo.

\- ¿Supongo? – dejó las cosas en la mesa de la habitación, con curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido para que su hijo pequeño tuviera esa mala cara.

\- Es que... ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ese chico con cáncer?

\- Sí. Naruto, ¿verdad?

\- Si. He ido hoy a jugar con él porque quedamos en eso pero... estaba fatal. La enfermera me ha dicho que le han hecho un trasplante de médula y que aún está con quimioterapia o que había iniciado de nuevo tras un descanso... no estoy seguro, descontrolo este tema – dijo finalmente – la cuestión es... que creo me ha afectado verle así. Ni siquiera se movía, pero aun así, iba a hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse para jugar.

\- Parece un buen chico.

\- He visto a veces al resto de niños. Apenas sonríen. El ala de cáncer es... tremendamente silencioso y aunque tienen salas para que los niños jueguen, no he visto nunca a ninguno allí, excepto a los hermanos que van a visitar, porque hay familias que tienen más de un niño pero...

\- Supongo que la quimioterapia les deja en ese estado, Sasuke. Ya es bastante que haya querido hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse. Debía estar realmente exhausto.

\- Lo estaba. Apenas podía escuchar su voz. Sonaba... apagada, lejana y completamente agotada. Verle así me ha hecho pensar cuánto debe esforzarse para permanecer sonriente siempre y queriendo hacer cosas. Antes creía que... no sé, no coincidía con él cuando salía del cuarto, pero ahora creo que no sale del cuarto por lo cansado que está, aunque finja tener vitalidad mientras está en la camilla.

\- Es posible.

\- Me gustaría poder hacer algo por él pero no sé cómo ayudarle.

\- Quizá haya algo que eche de menos. Si lleva tantos años en el hospital, seguro que habrá cosas de fuera del edificio que eche en falta.

\- ¡ _Ramen_! – susurró Sasuke al recordar aquello – dijo que echaba de menos el ramen de un puesto llamado Ichiraku. Aunque, creo que tampoco come demasiado por el tratamiento. He estado leyendo que entre los posibles efectos secundarios, tienen dolor de garganta, poco apetito y hasta heridas en la boca.

\- ¿Has quedado mañana con él?

\- Sí. Pasaré a mediodía para dejarle descansar por la mañana.

\- Entonces os traeré yo el ramen – sonrió Mikoto – quizá quiera comer más si es algo que echa tanto de menos.

\- Es una buena idea. Gracias, mamá.

Mikoto permaneció en la habitación con su hijo durante unas horas. Al menos, le llevó revistas deportivas y algunos libros para leer además de los deberes de clase. Lo más probable es que alguno de sus compañeros de equipo se los hubiera dado para él. Entre semana era realmente aburrido estar allí pero luego, los fines de semana, solía venir algún compañero a verle, por lo que al menos, se convertía en un día diferente.

La enfermera no tardó en entrar para llevarse la hoja con la comida del día de mañana, lo cual, la dejó algo confusa al ver que Sasuke había marcado pescado para cenar, pero dejó la comida en blanco pese a tener dos platos de primero a elegir y dos de segundo.

\- Se te ha olvidado marcar la comida – sonrió la enfermera, haciéndole saber si era un despiste o algo.

\- Oh, no comerá mañana – sonrió Mikoto – traeré ramen para él y para su amigo. Comerán allí.

\- Está bien – sonrió la enfermera – entonces sólo la cena.

Mientras se comía el bollo de chocolate que su madre le había traído, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en lo difícil que debía ser tener poco apetito y encima, tener que comer lo que hubiera. Quizá ellos tenían otro tipo de menú, pero aun así, comer a desgana debía ser horrible. En esos días que había ido a ver a Naruto, veía al resto de familias traer algunas cosas de comer, sobre todo bollería o algo que a los niños les pudiera apetecer más.

\- Mamá, ¿estaría bien si le llevo algunos bollos de chocolate?

\- Pues no lo sé. Supongo que dependerá de la dieta que lleve. Tendrás que preguntarle a las enfermeras si tiene permitido comerlos.

La enfermera que estaba allí, pese a no trabajar en el área de cáncer, escuchó la conversación, viendo el rostro afligido del adolescente.

\- ¿Dónde está tu compañero? – preguntó la enfermera.

\- En el área de cáncer.

\- No creo que tenga prohibido nada – comentó la enfermera – de hecho, a casi todos los pacientes les traen los familiares cosas. Ya que pierden el apetito con rapidez, cuando tienen hambre, aprovechan en darles cosas que les gusten para incentivarles a que coman algo. No debería haber problema en que le lleves esos bollos. Volveré antes de dormir y te traeré la medicación – se despidió la enfermera.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está ese restaurante de ramen? – preguntó Sasuke hacia su madre.

\- No, pero has dicho que se llama Ichiraku, lo buscaré en Google.

Su madre sacó el teléfono, buscando el Ichiraku. Había unos cuantos y Sasuke no dejaba de mirar la pantalla como podía para asegurarse.

\- Tiene que ser este, el de Nagaokakyo. Me dijo que vivía por allí.

¡ _Dudó_! No estaba seguro si le había dicho exactamente que vivía allí o quizá estudiaba en su momento en algún instituto de ese barrio, o puede que le sonase de otra cosa. Él no solía ir por ese barrio, pero estaba claro que le sonaba haberlo escuchado recientemente.

\- Bueno, iré allí. Si nos confundimos de Ichiraku, la próxima vez pregúntale exactamente cuál es y repetiremos esto en el adecuado – sonrió su madre – _._ ¿Tú querrás algo aparte de ramen?

\- Gyozas de pollo – sonrió Sasuke, porque por raro que fuera, esas empanadillas le volvían loco.

\- Pediré unas cuantas para los dos.


	19. Un día rutinario.

Era un día más de papeleos y reuniones. Todos los altos ejecutivos se encontraban en la reunión, pero Itachi fijó su vista en Pain. Él solía ser quien comprobaba los productos pero, al fin y al cabo, era el programador. También estaba acostumbrado a montar los ordenadores, televisiones y otros aparatos de la marca Hitachi, por lo que estaba más que familiarizado con el tema de las piezas.

Pain revisaba los documentos que habían ofrecido los interlocutores mientras explicaban las diapositivas de su producto. Itachi, en cambio, con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, lo giraba, jugando con él sin apartar la vista de las diapositivas que presentaban en la pantalla.

¡ _Ni siquiera quería estar allí_! A su mente sólo venía el día que pudo dormir con Deidara. ¡ _No hubo sexo_! Pero tampoco lo echó en falta. Estuvo a gusto durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron juntos y eso, por extraño que pareciera, le gustó mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Él nunca se había sentido así ni incluso en su propia casa con su familia. Su padre siempre tenía algo que hacer y no sentía que fuera hogareño en absoluto. Cuando estaba con su familia, sentía presión e incomodidad. Con Mei tampoco mejoraba ese sentimiento. Debía ser perfecto y tener cuidado siempre con lo que hacía para seguir siéndolo. No era él mismo. Con Deidara todo parecía sencillo.

Tras finalizar la reunión, tanto Pain como Itachi, se mantuvieron en sus puestos esperando a que la sala se vaciase por completo. Una vez quedaron a solas, Pain empezó a recoger los documentos también.

\- ¿Ha venido hoy tu ayudante? – preguntó Itachi, lo cual hizo sonreír de inmediato a Pain.

\- Está arreglando un ordenador. Un cliente al que se le quedó bloqueado. También tenemos otro que no enciende, así que habrá que abrirlo y revisar qué le ocurre.

\- Creía que lo ibas a poner a programar.

\- Cuando entren proyectos, sí, por ahora, lo único que nos están entrando, son pedidos para reparaciones. Sé que no le gusta mucho, pero es lo que hay. Lo que más suelen pedirnos es formatear y volver a instalar el sistema operativo y sus programas. ¿Una noche que no pasas con él y ya preguntas dónde está? Interesante.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso Pain?

\- A que deberías decir las cosas claras. Desde que te conocí en la universidad, siempre te has esforzado por ser el chico perfecto, el hombre de negocios que tu padre deseaba, has hecho todo lo que él ha querido. Quizá por una vez en la vida, podrías plantarle cara y decirle que no quieres casarte con Mei.

\- Son negocios, de hecho, es el negocio más importante que mi padre lleva entre manos. Si no me casase, no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

\- ¿Y tan malo es? De todas formas, la empresa la sigue llevando él a la sombra. Tú no quieres esa fusión, pero él quiere hacerla y vas a casarte para hacer algo que no quieres. ¿No es más fácil montar tu propia empresa y liberarte del yugo de tu papá? – preguntó con cierto toque divertido.

Nadie jamás se atrevería a hablarle con esa franqueza ni ese tono de cierta burla que Pain solía emplear con él, pero... Itachi aceptaba que, estando solos, un buen amigo le diera alguna reprimenda de vez en cuando. ¡ _Eso era un amigo al fin y al cabo_! Para lo bueno y lo malo, diciendo la verdad y lo que él debería escuchar le gustase o no.

\- ¿Vas a ir a verle? – preguntó Pain con cierta sonrisa, refiriéndose claramente a Deidara.

\- No – aclaró Itachi.

¿El jefe en ese piso inferior lleno de trastos electrónicos? Él jamás bajaba allí, de hecho, si tenía que hablar con alguno de ellos, los mandaba llamar a su oficina. Ahora que lo pensaba... ¡ _ni siquiera sabía cómo era el piso donde Pain y Deidara trabajaban_! Bueno... ellos dos y quizá otros veinte trabajadores que reparaban todos los aparatos.

\- Da igual, dejaré que trabaje tranquilo, puedo esperar a la salida del trabajo para verle. Le invitaré a tomar algo si eso.

\- No creo que vaya a ser posible – comentó Pain con un gesto extraño en su rostro –. Va a estar en el hospital casi seguro.

\- ¿Se encuentra todavía mal?

\- No, no, nada de eso, él bueno... está algo dolorido aún pero está bien. Es su hermano.

\- ¿Su hermano? ¿Tiene un hermano?

\- Sí, un hermano pequeño, como tú. Su hermano está en el hospital desde hace unos años. Creo que ha pasado una muy mala noche. Ayer y hoy se quedó a dormir allí con él y ha desayunado un café que le he preparado cuando ha llegado a la oficina.

\- ¿Ha dormido en el hospital?

\- Intenta no hacerlo, pero cuando su hermano está muy mal, tiene una cama allí. De todas formas, duerme poco, está pendiente de su hermano, así que... lleva un día bastante malo. Estoy convencido de que cuando salga de trabajar, se irá directamente a ver a su hermano.

\- No sabía sobre su hermano.

\- Bueno, a ti no te han importado nunca demasiado las vidas privadas de los demás – sonrió Pain – supongo que pensaste que Deidara serviría para tus propios fines y no te interesaste demasiado en los motivos por los que aceptaría el dinero.

\- Sé que necesitaba dinero, pero es cierto en que no pregunté sus motivos – aseguró Itachi.

\- Lleva un año y algo recorriendo bancos y tratando de conseguir préstamos, pero nada. Sin resultados. Supongo que cuando tú le ofreciste dinero, vio una pequeña luz de esperanza en conseguir algo.

\- ¿Y sus padres?

\- Fallecieron, hace ya algún tiempo, unos años. Sólo están él y su hermano pequeño.

\- No sabía nada.

\- Deberías hablar más con él – sonrió Pain – si es que de verdad te interesa conocerle.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Tendría que esperar hasta la finalización de su jornada laboral y cambiar sus planes de tomar algo por acompañarle al hospital. ¡ _Tampoco le venía mal_! De todas formas, debía pasar a ver a Sasuke, así que le pillaba de paso.

El teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. ¡ _Apenas había terminado la reunión y ya le estaban requiriendo para algo_! Cuando sacó el teléfono, se dio cuenta de que era su padre. Esa información le hizo resoplar lleno de frustración y agobio. Estaba claro que quería algo. Pain, con una sonrisa y sabiendo de quién se debía tratar, decidió marcharse y dejarle algo de espacio a su amigo.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Itachi al descolgar.

\- ¿Has terminado ya con la reunión?

\- Acabo de terminar. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Llamas por Sasuke? – preguntó preocupado por si había ocurrido algo con su hermano para que le llamase en plenas horas de trabajo sabiendo que tenía una reunión importante.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué iba a llamar por él? Está en el hospital descansando la pierna, supongo.

Itachi resopló frustrado, llevando un par de dedos al puente de su nariz y presionando para intentar calmarse. Su padre ni siquiera sabía si Sasuke estaba bien o no. Lo más seguro es que ni hubiera preguntado pese a que su madre le habría comentado algo en el desayuno. ¡ _Así era su padre_! Si no era negocios, asentía pese a no escuchar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó entonces, porque si no era Sasuke, debía ser algo mucho más importante para él. ¡ _Su empresa_!

\- Que vayas ahora mismo con tu prometida. Su padre me ha dicho que hoy iba a estar de compras, mirando los centros de mesa para la boda.

\- ¿Centros de mesa? – preguntó Itachi con incredulidad -. ¿Y qué entiendo yo de centros de mesa? Que elija el que quiera – añadió sin más – estoy ocupado como para ir a elegir una tontería semejante, bueno... elegir... acompañarla realmente, porque seguro que los elegirá ella esté yo o no.

\- Itachi, ve ahora mismo con tu prometida. ¿Qué pensará la gente si la ve planeando la boda sola?

\- No está sola, estará con su madre seguro y sus amigas. Son mejores consejeras que yo en esas cosas. Yo no entiendo de flores ni cosas así y tampoco me interesa.

\- Itachi, _¡no_ _me enfades y obedece_!

Ni responder le permitió, colgó nada más dejar su amenaza en el aire. Itachi dejó escapar entonces un chasquido lleno de frustración. ¡ _Adiós a todos sus planes_! Esto tenía que terminar, Pain tenía razón, no podía seguir así toda la vida. Su padre no cambiaría y no quería ser el títere de Mei también. Obedeciendo a su familia, a su esposa, trabajando y sin tener un sentido o algo que realmente disfrutase en su vida. ¡ _Estaba harto de esa situación_!

***

Dos noches en el hospital. ¡ _Al menos durmió en una cama_! Eso había sido mejor que su colchón hinchable del suelo donde dormía siempre, pero aun así, no dejaba de ser un hospital. Apenas pegó ojo y no porque la cama no fuera cómoda o hubiera ruido, sino porque estaba pendiente de su hermano. Todo el día estuvo durmiendo o es lo que le contaron las enfermeras. Nada más levantarse, él se tuvo que marchar a trabajar así que no llegó hasta la tarde y cuando lo hizo, Naruto todavía dormía.

La enfermera le comentó que despertó unos minutos, pero que pese a haber quedado con un compañero, al final lo habían aplazado para hoy. Sólo esperaba que hoy cuando llegase de trabajar, Naruto estuviera más despejado y activo. Dejarle durmiendo todo el día debió reponer parte de sus fuerzas, pero con la quimioterapia, nunca se sabía. Aún recordaba alguna vez donde acabó durmiendo varios días seguidos por el agotamiento extremo.

¡ _No vio a Itachi en todo el día_! Y cuando llegó al hospital, el amigo de Naruto estaba allí, sentado en el sillón, con el mando de la consola en la mano y jugando con su hermano. Los dos parecían muy entretenidos. En la papelera, había algunos cartones de comida, por lo que supuso que hoy Naruto no comió lo que el hospital le ofrecía.

\- Veo que has comido ramen – sonrió Deidara.

\- Sasuke y su madre lo trajeron – sonrió Naruto sin perder de vista la pantalla -. ¡Del Ichiraku!

El rostro de felicidad de Naruto no enmascaraba su cansancio, pero se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse activo. Si algo odiaba su hermano era no cumplir con alguna promesa realizada. Seguramente ya le sentó mal tener que anular sus planes ayer incapaz de levantarse.

\- Yo creo que debería irme ya – concluyó Sasuke al ver que Deidara había llegado.

\- No pasa nada, puedes quedarte. Seguro que en tu habitación te aburres el doble – sentenció Deidara.

\- Desde luego no tenemos consolas.

\- Solo están en el área de cáncer. Hay organizaciones benéficas que les ofrecen a los niños algunos juguetes, consolas y cosas así ya que saben que van a estar mucho tiempo en el hospital. Es aburrido estar aquí. De hecho, antes jugabas más a la consola que ahora – se dio cuenta Deidara.

\- Me pasé los juegos – sonrió Naruto como si ya no fueran divertidos o al menos, no le apeteciera jugar solo.

Deidara bajó la cama que se recogía como si fuera un armario y se dejó caer en ella. Estaba muy cansado, pero no le importaba que ambos estuvieran allí jugando. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos un rato. Dos días despertándose cada poco tiempo a comprobar que su hermano estaba bien, había sido demasiado para él. Hoy por fin podría dormir un poco, o eso pensaba.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, eran casi las seis de la mañana. ¡ _Hora de prepararse para ir a trabajar_! Naruto dormía en la camilla y no se veía a Sasuke por ningún lado. La conclusión fue clara... él se había quedado dormido y cuando acabaron de jugar, seguramente para la hora de cenar, Sasuke se habría marchado y Naruto pasó de despertarle al verle tan cansado.


	20. Amenazas

¿Cuánta gente había llegado a tener envidia? ¡ _Demasiada_! Itachi sabía que la gente le miraba con admiración, con envidia o con odio, dependiendo de lo que levantase en ellos el hecho de ser el jefe más joven en la historia de la compañía Hitachi. Todos creían que él, manejaba todo, que su padre confiaba plenamente en él y en su toma de decisiones, pensaban que era el hijo ejemplar, un modelo familiar perfecto en Japón y, en cambio, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría en realidad.

Era fácil difuminar la realidad cuando su padre seguía manejando todo en las sombras. Fingía dejar todo el poder empresarial en manos de su hijo cuando, en realidad, Fugaku movía los hilos, tejiendo su red como si de una hábil araña se tratase, siempre consiguiendo sus objetivos. ¡ _Aquel matrimonio no era diferente_!

Era bien sabido por toda la familia que él no deseaba casarse y menos con Mei, sin embargo, fuera de las paredes de la casa familiar, nadie se habría percatado de aquel problema que el heredero vivía.

¡ _No dejaba de gritar y gesticular_! Hasta le empezaba a doler la cabeza con todo aquello, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aguantar a su padre. Encerrados los dos en el despacho, Itachi aguantaba el enfado. ¡Estaba tan cansado de ser el títere de su padre! ¿Por qué era todo tan fácil cuando estaba con Deidara? Sentía que podía descubrir realmente lo que quería o quién era estando a su lado, pero luego, venía su padre y volvía a poner las expectativas sobre sus hombros. Ahora mismo, se cuestionaba demasiadas cosas.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó su padre completamente fuera de sí, golpeando con un periódico enrollado la mesa de su oficina.

\- Sí – dijo Itachi – pero no voy a cambiar de idea. Ya hablé ayer con Mei y anulé el matrimonio.

\- Oh, claro que cambiarás de opinión – espetó su padre – porque si no vas ahora mismo a decirle a tu futura esposa que estabas nervioso y por eso hiciste esa locura estúpida, no tendré ningún impedimento para despedir a tu amante.

¡Amenazas! Era a lo que su padre siempre recurría cuando no salían sus planes a la perfección y si hubiera sido algo relacionado con él, lo habría aceptado, pero estaba jugando con la vida de otra persona, con alguien que necesitaba el dinero como fuera, necesitaba ese empleo. Deidara no podía permitirse el lujo de ser despedido en ese momento y eso hizo que Itachi resoplase. Antes no le habría ni importado lo que su padre dijera, y ahora... estaba en esa situación. ¡ _El gran Itachi Uchiha preocupado por alguien que no fuera él mismo!_ Ni siquiera él se lo creía, pero así era.

\- Si sigues con esta locura, ese chico... como se llame, la geisha esa que contrataste y que sé que trabaja en mi empresa, lo pondré en la calle y a ti con él. No volverás a ver ni un centavo de mí y te recuerdo que todo lo que tienes, incluida tu posición en esta empresa, es gracias a mí. Espero que decidas sabiamente. Quiero escuchar esta misma tarde que Mei vuelve a estar contenta por vuestra boda. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

\- Claridad meridiana – se burló Itachi, aunque realmente, odiaba esa situación.

¡ _No le iba a quedar más remedio que volver y eso le jodía_! No quería que manipulasen su vida, pero estaba completamente atrapado. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser libre de tomar sus decisiones? No quería a Mei, quería estar con Deidara, tener un noviazgo normal, sin presiones sobre bodas, simplemente... conocerle, disfrutar de citas, de ver películas con él, de ir a hacer senderismo o cualquier estupidez que se les ocurriera, quería tiempo para afianzar lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ese rubio.

En su camino de salida, su padre casi chocó contra Pain que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta de su oficina. ¡ _Ni un "buenos días"_ _le dedicó pese a que Pain había saludado con cortesía al jefe_! Al ver que la oficina se liberaba, Pain entró.

\- Qué mal genio lleva hoy – susurró, dejando esbozar una ligera sonrisa que hizo que Itachi apretase sus dedos contra el puente de su nariz –. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

\- Sí, de escuchar sus estupideces.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- Ayer rompí con Mei – susurró Itachi con malestar.

\- Pero... eso es bueno. ¿No? Tú no querías casarte.

\- Y no quiero. El problema ahora es que me amenaza con echarme a mí y a Deidara de la empresa si no le hago caso.

Pain empezó a ver el problema. Fugaku tomaría el mando de la empresa, en eso no habría problemas, pero sería como echar a su hijo de la familia, desheredarle por completo por no cumplir sus expectativas. Itachi sólo había trabajado para su padre, quizá ni siquiera conocía realmente cómo estaba el mundo real fuera de su oficina.

\- Deidara necesita el dinero ahora mismo, de hecho... tiene un problema entre manos en este momento. Le he visto en la oficina haciendo números y cálculos – comentó Pain.

\- ¿Tiene algún problema financiero?

\- Eso creo, sí. Parecía realmente agobiado.

\- ¿Puedes decirle que suba a verme?

\- Sí, claro. Toma, el informe de las reparaciones que hemos hecho este mes. Me dijiste que querías echarle un vistazo a la lista de clientes. ¿No?

\- Gracias, Pain.

\- Me retiro entonces. Le digo a Deidara que suba a tu despacho.

¡ _Tenía que llamar a Mei_! Resopló ante esa idea. Odiaba tener que volver a obedecer a su padre, pero... ¿Qué opciones tenía? Si no lo llevaba a cabo, les despedirían a los dos, y aunque con ello conseguiría su libertad, ¿de qué vivirían? Deidara sin trabajo, él sin trabajo y sin poder recurrir monetariamente a sus padres. Era una locura adentrarse en ese campo así sin más. Por ahora no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera volver a ese trato, ganar tiempo y pensar algo que poder hacer.

Con el teléfono en su mano, todavía dudaba de marcar el número de Mei y entonces, el toque suave en su puerta y ver a Deidara allí, le hizo colgarlo. ¿Cuánto rato había pensado con el teléfono en la mano? Debía ser bastante para que ese chico ya hubiera subido y todo.

\- ¿Quería verme? – preguntó Deidara en la puerta.

\- Sí, entra y cierra la puerta, por favor.

Deidara le hizo caso, tomando asiento frente a la mesa de Itachi al ver que éste le indicaba con la mano que se sentase.

\- Pain me ha dicho que estás algo nervioso. Me preguntaba si puedo ayudarte con algo. ¿Es tema monetario?

\- Itachi, en serio que te agradezco la preocupación, pero... creo que me puedo apañar solo con esto, ya has hecho mucho por mí.

\- ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que me dijo Konan cuando contraté tus servicios como geisha? Que todos los problemas monetarios y tus cuidados recaían en mí, así que preferiría que me contases todo.

\- Ya... pero el trato era que yo escuchaba y jamás diría nada de lo que tú me contases, no al revés – sonrió el chico.

\- Como trato de negocios está bien, pero... ¿Y si no estoy hablando de un negocio, Dei? Me gustaría conocerte a ti.

¡ _Imposible_! Era lo que Deidara pensaba. Itachi nunca había tenido interés en nada que no fuera él, su empresa o su familia. ¿Por qué ahora quería conocerle? ¿Por qué quería saber cosas de su vida?

\- Itachi, no creo que sea conveniente que te involucres demasiado conmigo o...

\- He roto mi compromiso con Mei – aseguró – y sinceramente, no sé lo que me ocurre, no sé si esto es lo que llaman amor, cariño o simplemente un sentimiento de protección, pero quiero conocerte a ti. Nunca antes había tenido una cita que no fuera algo programado por mi familia, nunca me había permitido conocer a la gente porque creía no necesitarlo, mi padre elegiría a mi esposa, controlaría todo de mi vida, no tenía que tomar decisiones y por primera vez, desde nuestra primera cita o puede que incluso antes, me has enseñado que puedo descubrir quién soy realmente y lo que me gusta. No me gusta Mei, ni me gusta que mi padre me utilice. Lo que de verdad quiero es conocerte a ti. Por favor, dime qué es lo que te preocupa.

Deidara pareció pensarlo, aunque se había sonrojado ligeramente por sus palabras. Suspiró con calma y pese a que sus labios temblaron, habló.

\- Yo tengo un hermano pequeño. Lleva varios años en el hospital con leucemia. Supongo que debo agradecerte que me dieras la oportunidad de ganar dinero, ningún banco me daba un préstamo así que... gracias a ti pude pagar el trasplante de médula que le han realizado y las pruebas, la estancia en el hospital... todo.

\- No sabía lo de tu hermano – susurró Itachi realmente confuso, porque nunca lo preguntó, en aquel momento no le interesaba por qué quería el dinero y ahora que llegaba hasta él, se sentía hasta mal por haberle forzado a esa situación desesperada –. ¿Y cómo está?

\- Hoy le han dado los resultados de las últimas pruebas. Los médicos no han encontrado ninguna célula cancerígena, lo que quiere decir que por ahora está curado, aunque aún no está totalmente fuera de peligro, podría recaer, aunque son optimistas.

\- Eso son buenas noticias. Entonces, ¿qué te tiene tan angustiado?

\- Verás... no he sido completamente sincero contigo. Mis informes en la empresa tienen mi domicilio, pero... bueno, es mi antiguo domicilio. Tuve que vender la casa hace mucho tiempo para pagar la estancia de mi hermano en el hospital.

\- Vale. ¿Y dónde estás viviendo? Si sólo te preocupa haber mentido en ese informe, puedo buscar tu expediente y cambiarlo desde aquí mismo.

\- No es eso... es que... no tenía tanto dinero como para alquilar un apartamento, así que... contraté un garaje en un almacén de las afueras y metí todos los muebles que no vendí y eso allí.

Itachi intentó pensar dónde quería llegar con lo del garaje. Entendía que necesitase un lugar donde guardar todo, era evidente, pero... si no alquiló un apartamento, entonces...

\- ¿Estás viviendo en un garaje? – preguntó Itachi, observando cómo Deidara apretaba los párpados como si fuera a caerle una bronca por aquello –. Dei, ¡ _p_ _or Dios_! Es insalubre vivir en un lugar así. Sin ventilación, sin baño...

Y entonces Itachi cayó en la cuenta. La recuperación de su hermano implicaba que tendría que dejar el hospital. Ese chico había estado malviviendo un par de años en un garaje, sin decir nada a nadie y ahora... no podía meter a su hermano allí.

\- ¿Lo sabe tu hermano?

\- No. Él cree que aún tenemos la casa. No quise preocuparle con el asunto, así que jamás le dije que la había tenido que vender. Pero no te preocupes, en serio, estoy haciendo números y seguramente, si vendo algún mueble más podría pagar un pequeño alquiler aunque sea en un pueblo cercano. Tendría que madrugar mucho para llegar al trabajo pero no hay problema. Con el primer sueldo, al no tener que pagar ya el hospital podría pagar el piso, en serio, creo que...

\- Yo me haré cargo de lo de tu casa – susurró Itachi – tengo una idea.

\- No quiero que utilices el dinero de tu familia.

\- Dei... ahora mismo tengo un problema con mi familia, de hecho, me están obligando a volver al compromiso. Déjame hacer algo con todo esto, tengo un plan. Yo voy a comprar tu casa, hablaré con los que te la compraron, les ofreceré más si es necesario, tú sólo tendrás que llevar los muebles de nuevo allí y poner todo como estaba. ¿Cuándo le dan el alta a tu hermano?

\- En un par de días. Quieren aún terminar un par de pruebas para asegurarse que todo está bien.

\- Vale. Voy a empezar con los trámites y no te preocupes por nada.

\- Pero, Itachi...

\- Shh, yo me ocupo.


	21. hogar, dulce hogar

Pain no era capaz de entender qué hacían realmente allí. Era un barrio residencial en la ciudad de Nagaokakyo. Sólo eran veinticinco minutos en coche hasta la estación de Kyoto con tráfico fluido. Itachi no solía ir por esa ciudad a menos que tuviera negocios importantes, sin embargo, se sorprendió gratamente. Saliendo del centro de la ciudad, todo era naturaleza y tradición. Sus casas preciosas, sus barrios apacibles y tranquilos.

Aparcó el coche frente a una de las casas tradicionales. No era demasiado grande pero estaba bien cuidada en un barrio realmente calmado entre la naturaleza. Un lugar de ensueño sin lugar a dudas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Pain al ver que Itachi bajaba del coche.

\- Quería que vieras mi nueva casa.

\- ¿Tu nueva casa? ¿Te has comprado otra casa?

\- Bueno, es un poco más complejo que eso. Ésta era la casa de Deidara. Acabo de comprarla.

\- ¿Tanto dinero tenías ahorrado?

\- No tanto como para una casa de este estilo, además porque he pagado más que el valor original, tuve que hacer un trato más productivo para que me la vendieran.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Has usado el dinero de tu padre?

\- No me ha quitado el dinero aún.

\- ¿Aún? Espera. ¿Vas a renunciar a la empresa?

\- Al principio creía que mi única opción era aceptar sus condiciones. Me amenazó con despedir a Deidara y perder mi puesto si no volvía al compromiso con Mei como ya sabes. Iba a volver al compromiso, en serio, pero luego pensé... que tengo dinero ahorrado, dinero propio, puedo vivir con eso y ya que él me amenaza, puedo comprar una casa ahora que aún dispongo de su dinero y el de la empresa. La he puesto a mi nombre, así que él no puede tocarla.

\- Siempre piensas en todo. Sabes que va a despedirte, ¿verdad? Te echará de la familia.

\- Sí, lo tengo en cuenta. Por eso compré la casa con su dinero y he guardado el mío para mantenerme hasta que encuentre algún trabajo.

\- Tu padre no se quedará quieto viendo cómo gastas su dinero en esto – sonrió Pain.

\- Lo supongo. Pero también lo he hablado con el banco y un par de abogados. Mi padre usaba esa cuenta conjunta donde me daba dinero para pagar mi apartamento, los gastos, etc... pero yo hace ya mucho tiempo que abrí una cuenta particular mía. Incluso puso dinero para financiar la boda – sonrió – así que si está en mi cuenta, es mi dinero.

\- Cuenta conjunta – dijo Pain.

\- No es conjunta, él sólo tiene cierto acceso, pero no tiene decisiones sobre ella. Sólo necesitan mi firma. El dinero de esa boda servirá para algo mejor. Él me amenazó primero – sonrió Itachi.

\- ¿Y qué harás cuando todo esto estalle? Porque tu padre se enterará más temprano que tarde de dónde has gastado ese dinero.

\- Pero la casa está a mi nombre y el dinero estaba en mi cuenta. No puede exigir nada.

\- Os va a despedir a los dos – sonrió Pain – como poco.

\- Eso ya lo iba a hacer igualmente. Pain, no voy a casarme con Mei sólo porque él lo diga. Quiero poder enamorarme de quien yo decida, quiero tener citas con Deidara, ser libre para hacer lo que quiera.

\- Te entiendo. ¿Y lo de la casa qué tiene que ver con todo esto? No creo que quieras irte a vivir con él ahora mismo. Por cómo hablas parece que quieres conocerle mejor antes de tomar esa clase de decisiones precipitadas.

\- Tuvo que vender la casa hace tiempo para pagar el hospital de su hermano. Ayer me confirmó que su hermano ya está recuperado o eso creen los médicos. La cuestión es que le dan el alta y podía volver a casa.

\- Pero no tenía una casa.

\- No. Le dije que planificase la mudanza. El camión con las cosas debería estar al llegar.

\- ¿Has pensado que no podrás seguir siendo su "Danna"? – preguntó Pain, lo cual hizo que Itachi pensase realmente en eso –. Te vas a quedar sin sueldo, sin trabajo y sin el dinero de tu padre. No creo que tengas ahorrado tanto como para permitirte pagar todo.

\- Si todo funciona bien en una relación normal, quizá podría vender mi piso y mudarme aquí con el tiempo. No lo sé, Pain, eso es muy a largo plazo. Ahora mismo sólo quiero que Deidara y su hermano se establezcan aquí y tratar de tener alguna cita normal con él.

Esperaron allí frente a la casa. Por alguna razón, Itachi no quería entrar el primero pese a que ahora mismo era su propiedad. Esperaron junto al coche, mirando el jardín perfectamente cuidado. La otra familia la había mantenido en buenas condiciones. Itachi sólo se levantó al ver a Deidara llegar caminando por la calle. Seguramente vendría de la estación.

\- Buenos días – sonrió Deidara al verles pese al ligero rubor de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó Itachi.

\- No demasiado por los nervios. Lamento haber pedido hoy libre tan precipitadamente.

\- No creo que le vaya a importar demasiado a la empresa – sugirió Pain, sabiendo que Fugaku los despediría a todos en cuanto se enterase de algo así –. ¿Alguien sabe algo del camión?

\- Me han mandado un mensaje diciendo que estaban llegando.

Sólo unos minutos tuvieron que esperar para ver aparecer el camión. Pain resopló cuando las puertas se abrieron y vio todo lo que había que montar. ¡ _Odiaba las mudanzas_! Pero Itachi era su mejor amigo y le había pedido ayuda. No podía negarse.

\- Ésta te va a salir cara – sonrió Pain.

\- Imagino.

¡ _Hogar dulce hogar_! Detenido en el hall de entrada, con los zapatos recién quitados y pisando la tarima del pasillo, Deidara inspiraba como si le trajera demasiados recuerdos aquella casa.

Itachi, que traía la segunda caja tras Deidara, se detuvo al verle allí de pie. El rubio había dejado la caja en el suelo y miraba las escaleras antes de pasar al resto del pasillo. Las puertas correderas estaban abiertas y se podía ver ligeramente la cocina y el salón.

\- Es acogedora – susurró Itachi para sacarle del trance.

\- Naruto se abrió la cabeza contra ese peldaño – susurró Deidara con una sonrisa – aprendiendo a caminar, se tropezó y se dio de bruces contra el primer peldaño de la escalera. Le pusieron un par de puntos. Aún recuerdo a mi padre histérico cuando le vio sangrando. Iré a montar primero su habitación.

Itachi no quiso acompañarle, más que nada porque él se acordaría mejor de cómo estaba todo en el cuarto de su hermano. Prefirió quedarse abajo, montando las cosas de la cocina y el salón junto a Pain. No es que hubiera demasiados muebles, de hecho, pensó que la mayoría los habría vendido. ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a su hermano? ¿Le contaría que vendió la casa y la acababa de recuperar? No estaba seguro de ello, pero conociendo a Deidara, era posible que acabase buscando un momento para decirle todo.

***

Jugando a la consola en la habitación de Naruto, los dos chicos mantenían el silencio. A Sasuke pronto le darían el alta médica, pero siempre esperó que fuera después de Naruto. No iba a ser así. Naruto seguramente, se marchaba a casa esa misma tarde o incluso mañana.

\- Si se supone que ya estás bien, ¿eso quiere decir que volverás al instituto? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Pues... no lo sé. Llevo tanto tiempo sin ir a la escuela que ni siquiera sé en que curso debería ir. No quiero volver donde se supone que me quedé. Sería raro, ¿no? Es decir... siendo un par de años mayor que mis compañeros y eso.

\- Pero no es tu culpa, estabas enfermo y...

\- Creo que no querría volver al instituto – susurró Naruto.

¡ _Miedo_! Sasuke detectó que tenía miedo a ser el hazmerreír por ser mayor y tener que volver a cursos inferiores sin siquiera ser un repetidor. Todos los que una vez fueron sus compañeros, ya habrían pasado de cursos. Volver a empezar siempre daba miedo.

\- Si vivieras cerca de mí, podríamos haber ido al mismo instituto – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Ya, pero no a la misma clase. Y tú en breve te irás a la universidad, en cambio, yo debería quedarme allí.

\- ¿Y si pides un examen para demostrarles que tienes nivel para ir a la clase que te corresponde? Podrías estudiar para ese examen y volverías a clase con tus compañeros.

\- No sé si alguna vez te lo he dicho, pero soy, o al menos era, un pésimo estudiante.

\- Podría ayudarte. Se me da bien estudiar.

Naruto no parecía demasiado convencido y Sasuke lo supo en el momento en que su personaje venció en la batalla al de su compañero. Naruto parecía estar en otro mundo, inmerso en sus pensamientos y sus miedos. Podía entenderle. Había vivido demasiado tiempo en esa habitación, en el hospital. Era normal tener cierto temor a salir fuera, a lo que se encontraría.

\- Naruto, creo que no hay nada más aterrador que pasar por lo que tú has pasado – susurró Sasuke con sus ojos clavados en el mando de la consola –. Es decir, has pasado por un cáncer, has vencido y llevabas años aquí encerrado, todo ello ha hecho que tengas una fortaleza diferente a los demás. No me creo que ahora puedan asustarte unos libros o ir a un instituto – intentó sonreír para demostrarle que no debería tener miedo de algo así.

\- Supongo que no debería afectarme pero no puedo evitarlo.

\- Porque es algo más o menos desconocido para ti. No sabes lo que hay ahí fuera o no te acuerdas. No todo será estudiar, también podrás montar en bicicleta, harás amigos, irás a la piscina a nadar, aprenderás a patinar si no sabes aún, podrás entrar en algún equipo deportivo, el que más te guste y harás compañeros. Estarás en tu casa, sano, sin ver a las enfermeras entrar cada cierto tiempo a inyectarte algo, a recordarte la medicación... no, será tu habitación, donde escucharás música, donde llevarás a tu primera chica para darte el lote – sonrió Sasuke, lo que hizo sonreír también a Naruto.

\- ¿Eso hacías en tu habitación? ¿Llevar chicas para besarlas?

\- Yo no tanto, mi padre me mataría si se enterase, pero mis amigos sí lo hacen – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Les tienes envidia por eso?

\- No demasiada, pero a veces, sí me gustaría ser un chico más normal, no tener que estar siempre pensando en ser perfecto para que mi padre esté orgulloso. ¡ _Ni siquiera he escuchado nunca que lo estuviera de mí_! – sonrió con cierta tristeza – para mi padre sólo existe mi hermano.

\- ¿Y por qué no haces lo que de verdad quieras hacer? Es decir, si quieres jugar a ese deporte al que juegues, hazlo. Si quieres estudiar algo diferente a lo que tu padre dice, estudia lo que te guste, no tienes motivos para no hacerlo. Y si quieres llevar a una chica a tu cuarto y darte "el lote" – dijo Naruto, gesticulando con sus dedos las comillas para que Sasuke lo entendiera – entonces invítala a tu cuarto y bésala.

Sasuke sonrió ante aquello y miró a Naruto. En breve, se marcharía y a él le tocaría quedarse unos días más antes de poder volver a casa, aunque luego debería regresar por el hospital para la rehabilitación.

Dejó el mando cerca de la consola y movió la silla hacia la camilla el sillón de al lado donde Naruto estaba sentado, con las piernas sobre el asiento y tapado con una manta. Sus ojos azules se fijaron entonces en Sasuke y en cómo se acercaba a él.

\- ¿Y si quiero besarte a ti? – preguntó Sasuke –. ¿Podría hacerlo también?

Un sonrojo apareció entonces en las mejillas de Naruto. Nunca antes había besado a nadie y de hecho, nadie habría querido besarle. No fue un gran estudiante, no fue popular en el instituto cuando estuvo y luego acabó encerrado en ese cuarto. No había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para besar a alguna chica, y ahora, allí estaba, en esa encrucijada con el único "amigo" que había conseguido en esos años. Naruto simplemente, congelado ante la propuesta, afirmó con la cabeza.

Sasuke sonrió antes de acercarse más despacio al rostro de Naruto. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero podía sentir que el rubio estaba bastante más que él. Seguramente nunca había besado, por eso mismo, Sasuke rozó sus labios con suavidad. Podía enseñarle a besar hasta donde él sabía. Tampoco es que hubiera besado demasiado o fuera un experto, pero no le disgustaba tampoco la idea de aprender más con Naruto.


	22. Renuncias

Las habladurías eran normales en el edificio. Los cotilleos y rumores eran un continuo pasatiempo y una insana costumbre a la que Deidara ya se estaba acostumbrando. La gente podría pensar que nadie se podía acostumbrar a algo así y la verdad era que sí se podía aunque seguía sentando igualmente mal.

Los rumores que corrían sobre él los conocía bien. Nadie allí se había parado dos segundos a preguntarle el motivo para llevar siempre el mismo traje, o el motivo por el que sólo cambiaba su camisa interior, nadie reparó en detenerse dos segundos para preguntarle si iba todo bien, ¡ _n_ _o_! Era mucho más fácil hablar y sacar conclusiones. Para la gente de la oficina, sólo era un chico con pocos recursos económicos y que utilizaba el mismo traje una y otra vez.

No era nada agradable escuchar esas cosas, pero tampoco podía evitarlas. Era cierto que vestía el traje que una vez fue de su padre, era cierto que intentaba gastar lo menos posible para atender mejor a su hermano y pagar las facturas del hospital y el día a día. Ni siquiera Itachi había sido capaz de reparar en él hasta hacía poco, a la gente no le importaban los motivos, sólo tener a alguien con quien lanzar rumores.

Hoy, en cambio, desde el momento en que entró en la oficina y empezó a recorrer los pasillos, supo al instante que algo andaba muy mal. Ya no escuchaba las típicas sonrisillas o miradas, había algo más profundo tras todo eso. No eran un par de personas, sino prácticamente todas las que se giraban a mirarle pasar, las que no detenían las puertas del ascensor, las que intentaban alejarse de él como si tuviera la peste.

¿Era posible que se hubieran enterado de algo? ¿Quizá de su relación extraña con Itachi? Él había tenido mucho cuidado de no hacerla pública y de hecho, nadie allí en la oficina se creería algo semejante. ¿Cómo iba alguien como él a estar saliendo con su jefe? ¡ _No_! No podían creerse algo así, se reirían creyéndolo una vil calumnia. Pero, no había más motivos para tener esa mala sensación.

Todo tuvo sentido al llegar a su despacho, ¡por llamarlo despacho! Su mesa siempre la dejaba completamente recogida, pero hoy, había unas fotografías sobre ella. Alguien había entrado allí y dejado eso para que lo viera. Sus dedos temblaron al agarrarlas.

Era él, sin duda alguna. Vestido de Geisha, en la fiesta benéfica a la que le hicieron asistir. Itachi salía también en las fotografías. Escrito en permanente sobre algunas de ellas, la frase "la puta del jefe". Todas sus dudas se disiparon. Toda la oficina debía conocer esas noticias ya. La cuestión no era si lo sabían o quién lo sabía, sino quién lo había divulgado. Debía ser alguien que estuvo en la fiesta pero ni por un segundo, pensó en Itachi.

Esa información no era nada buena para su reputación, así que podía descartarle a él. ¿Mei quizá? ¿Pero qué ganaría ella en todo eso? No tenía sentido alguno tampoco.

Ya no eran sólo sus manos las que temblaban, sino todo su cuerpo. ¡No quería salir de aquella zona! Por raro que pareciera, se sentía seguro allí y prefería esperar hasta que hubiera menos gente para poder largarse. Sin embargo, trabajar en la planta con sus propios compañeros tampoco iba a ser fácil. Fuera como fuera, la situación se había vuelto incómoda, tanto que ni siquiera le apetecía continuar en la empresa.

Sopesar las opciones era una locura. Necesitaba el trabajo, más ahora que Naruto por fin estaba fuera del hospital, debía pagar facturas, la comida, las cosas que necesitase su hermano como los libros para volver al instituto, cosas que parecían insignificantes pero poco a poco, suponían un gasto enorme. Si dimitía hoy y ahora, ¿cómo pagaría todo eso hasta encontrar un nuevo trabajo?

¿Podría mantenerse si hiciera algún servicio de Geisha en fiestas privadas? Quizá sí, pero era algo que debía hablar con Konan. Estaba claro que Itachi le había llevado a esa situación pero por lo general, los hombres pedirían una Geisha femenina, no a él, así que no estaba seguro si tendría opciones de mantenerse con ese trabajo.

\- ¿Dei? ¿Estás bien?

La voz a su espalda le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una voz extrañamente cálida y reconfortante, la de su jefe directo, Pain. Se giró hacia él con una leve sonrisa que cesó al ver un montón de papeles en su mano. Más fotografías de él con Itachi y esa frase escritas.

Pain elevó los papeles en su mano al darse cuenta de que los ojos azules de Deidara, estaban fijos en ellos.

\- He estado quitándolos de los pisos superiores. Alguien debió dedicarse a ponerlos anoche. Todavía no he podido quitar todos y... bueno, la gente ya sabe esto.

\- Da igual. No hace falta que pierdas más horas de trabajo con este tema.

\- Sabes que no ha sido Itachi. ¿Verdad?

\- Supongo que no es él. Pero no puedo pensar en nadie que pudiera hacer algo así.

\- Creo que fue su padre. Seguramente pagó a algún trabajador para que pusiera anoche los carteles.

\- ¿Su padre? ¿Por qué destruiría la reputación de su propio hijo de esta forma? Casi le daña más a él que a mí.

\- Porque ha renunciado al compromiso con Mei por ti. Su padre vino muy enfadado el otro día por la oficina exigiéndole que volviera al compromiso con ella si deseaba seguir al frente de la empresa. Le amenazó con despedirte. Estuvo a punto de volver al trato para proteger tu trabajo, pero al final, con lo del tema de la casa, que tu hermano salía del hospital y todo eso, cambió de idea. De hecho, ha realizado un par de jugadas a su padre que no le habrán sentado nada bien.

¡ _Una pelea familiar_! Era lo que Deidara entendía que estaba sucediendo y él estaba en medio sufriendo parte de las consecuencias. Era todo un problema pero también pensó en Itachi y cómo debía sentirse con todo aquel asunto. Con todo el tema de la mudanza y arreglar la casa para cuando Naruto llegase, no hablaron del tema.

***

Hoy había sido un día extraño y lleno de problemas. Desde el inicio de su jornada, Pain había estado revisando piso por piso al darse cuenta de las fotografías y los rumores que corrían sobre su ayudante. Itachi, en cambio, estuvo encerrado en su despacho todo el día, al menos, hasta que Fugaku llegó para hacer presente la gran noticia que ambos conocían. Le destituía de su puesto.

Pese a que le había pillado todo aquello en el último piso limpiando las fotografías colgadas de las paredes, no interrumpió aquella conversación ni tampoco entró al ver tras los cristales del despacho, a su mejor amigo recoger sus pocas pertenencias y meterlas en una caja para marcharse. Encontrar trabajo para alguien como él no debería ser demasiado complicado, aunque estaba seguro que su padre no le pondría nada fácil esa faena. Seguramente ya estaría llamando a todos sus contactos para impedir que le ofrecieran un contrato de trabajo a su hijo y hacerle regresar a él. ¡ _No conocía bien lo terco que era Itachi_! Incluso así, lo más seguro era que se afianzase todavía más en alejarse de su lado.

Pain se sentó en uno de los sillones y esperó a que su amigo saliera. Seguramente en estos difíciles momentos de ruptura familiar y humillación pública, necesitaría a un buen amigo a su lado que elevase su moral.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creía que estarías con Deidara arreglando algo.

\- Deidara se ha ido a casa – susurró Pain, ofreciéndole que se sentase a su lado un rato. Itachi aceptó.

\- Creo que echaré de menos estos sillones tan cómodos – sonrió Pain como si nada, pero su frase hizo dudar a Itachi.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De que voy a ofrecer mi renuncia en cuanto tu padre tome posesión del cargo en la oficina.

\- ¿Estás loco? Tú no tienes por qué marcharte de la empresa.

\- Itachi, hemos sido amigos durante toda la carrera universitaria y sinceramente, acepté el trabajo que me ofreciste porque eras mi amigo y quería aprender, tener algo de experiencia laboral. Tu empresa era grande, movía millones, así que aprendí mucho, pero va siendo hora que piense un poco en mí. Quiero montar mi propia empresa.

\- ¿De informática?

\- Un poco de todo. Deidara y yo sabemos programar y arreglar ordenadores. Tengo algunos ahorros que me pueden ayudar a alquilar un pequeño local y empezar poco a poco. Además tenemos una buena clientela, estoy convencido de que si contacto con ellos, no tendrían ningún problema en traerme sus pedidos.

\- Espera, ¿Deidara ha renunciado?

\- Lo hizo hace un par de horas. En principio debería hacerlo con unas semanas de antelación para buscar a alguien, pero a tu padre no le importó mucho con tal de deshacerse de él. Yo tendré que trabajar un par de semanas más antes de poder lanzar mi empresa, pero podré ir preparando el local cuando salga del trabajo y Deidara puede ocuparse de cosas ahora que tendrá tiempo libre.

\- Supongo que no tengo impedimentos con eso. Si es lo que queréis los dos, es vuestra decisión.

\- Itachi, soy bueno en informática, pero un mal vendedor. Tú eres realmente bueno en publicidad y esas cosas. Me gustaría contratarte.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea? Quiero decir, Deidara y yo estamos saliendo, trabajar en el mismo lugar podría traer problemas a la larga.

\- Aquí no lo tenías.

\- Aquí no le veía, tú eras su jefe directo, no yo. Era diferente. Es una empresa grande, estamos hablando que si empezamos, la empresa la llevaremos sólo nosotros tres.

\- ¿Es que te da miedo intentarlo? Tu padre se encargará de cerrarte todas las puertas empresariales que pueda, a mí no me da miedo tu padre. Vamos... acepta el puesto de trabajo.

Por extraño que pareciera, los labios de Itachi se curvaron en una agradable sonrisa. No era como las que siempre vio en él, no era arrogante, ni cargada de orgullo, era una sonrisa sincera, la sonrisa de un amigo.

\- Creo que va a costarme eso de no ser el jefe.

\- Podemos ir a medias – sonrió Pain – socios. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Supongo que tendré que ayudar a Deidara a montar la nueva empresa mientras tú terminas estas dos semanas de cortesía con la empresa de mi padre.

\- Genial, ahorradme trabajo entonces. ¿Te vas a casa ahora o quizá irás a ver a Deidara?

\- Iba a irme a casa.

Pain alzó las cejas algo sorprendido por aquella respuesta. Esperaba que tras decirle que Deidara se había marchado a casa, él iría detrás corriendo, pero no esperaba que fuera a irse a su solitario piso.

\- ¿Va en serio? ¿No vas a ir a verle? Puede que necesite un poco de consuelo tras renunciar a su trabajo.

\- Hoy salía su hermano del hospital. Estoy seguro que querrá estar con su hermano.

\- Y puede que también aprovechase si vas a decirle que sale contigo – sonrió Pain –. ¿Por qué no le llamas por teléfono y le preguntas para ir a verle? Así no serás inoportuno si te presentases sin avisar y tampoco quedas mal por no haber hecho mención alguna por lo sucedido. Llámale para ver cómo se encuentra y pregúntale para ir a verle.

Itachi tenía muchas virtudes pero también tenía sus defectos y uno de ellos era muy evidente para Pain, jamás había estado en una relación seria. Ese hecho le dificultaba pensar con claridad las cosas que para otras personas eran obvias, como hacer una simple llamada.

\- Así que ahora vas a darme lecciones de cómo llevar una relación sentimental.

¡ _Sonreía_! Itachi no se lo había tomado a mal y eso hizo que Pain sonriera también.

\- Alguien debe hacerlo. No es que tu padre haya sido un gran ejemplo en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales y tú eres un desastre en ellas.


	23. Reconfortante

Sentado en el cómodo sofá de la casa y reposando parte de su cuerpo sobre el de su novio, Deidara se sentía feliz. Sin duda alguna, hoy fue un día horrible, lo había sido para ambos, pero su llamada telefónica le sorprendió.

Itachi no era de los novios de los que se esperaba una llamada, ni tampoco esperó que fuera a presentarse en su casa sin previo aviso. ¡ _No_! Itachi era un chico que tenía todo bajo control y era respetuoso para hacer las cosas. Su único punto malo era que no sabía convivir en pareja ni mantener una relación sentimental. Los ejemplos que había tenido en su vida no eran buenos modelos a seguir.

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Itachi y sintiendo las caricias que éste le ofrecía por su brazo, se relajaba mirando un programa de televisión que realmente, a ninguno de los dos le atraía demasiado. Sin embargo, el momento era simplemente perfecto. Estaban relajados y aunque todo parecía derrumbarse en sus vidas, se sentían tranquilos estando juntos.

Hablar del tema sería necesario en algún momento, pero por extraño que resultase, estaban tan cómodos en ese instante, que el silencio que reinaba en la sala, sólo roto por los ruidos procedentes del televisor, era lo único que necesitaban para sentirse bien.

Deidara se acurrucó mejor. Llevó su cabeza hacia el pecho de su novio y se acopló entre su brazo antes de cerrar los ojos. En su oído, el intenso pero relajado sonido del corazón de Itachi le hacía sonreír con sutileza.

\- ¿Te quedas a cenar? – preguntó Deidara. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a romper el silencio desde prácticamente el momento en que Itachi llegó a su hogar.

\- ¿Te gustaría?

\- La pregunta creo que es más bien si a ti te gustaría.

\- Sí – susurró Itachi – pero no quiero incomodar. Sé que ha sido un día difícil para ti y...

\- Para los dos, supongo. Pain me contó lo de tu padre y vuestra discusión.

\- Supongo que no se tomó demasiado bien que rompiera su trato de negocio. Pensar en estar unido a una persona para toda tu vida me aterra, más cuando no es la persona con la que te sientes a gusto, comprendido o querido. Sólo era un buen negocio.

Sus manos se acercaron hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Un toque suave y delicado que hizo sonreír al instante a Deidara y, por extraño que resultase, consiguió sacar una leve mueca en el rostro de Itachi. El moreno jamás había pensado que un contacto tan sutil podía sentirse tan bien.

Con delicadeza, Itachi deslizó su mano bajo la palma de Deidara, acariciando su mano sin perderla de vista. Él, que no estaba acostumbrado a tener citas sin recurrir al sexo o a salir fuera a un buen restaurante, empezaba a descubrir lo que era sentirse completamente a gusto con una persona incluso sin tener que hacer nada más que estar sentados en un sofá viendo la televisión.

\- ¿Cómo se tomó tu hermano la noticia? Porque, habrás hablado con él. ¿No?

\- Lo hice cuando volví del trabajo. Al principio se asustó un poco por verme volver tan pronto a casa y bueno... no era para menos, al fin y al cabo, he dejado el trabajo. Creo que está un poco preocupado sobre cómo pagaremos las facturas y eso.

\- Yo tengo dinero ahorrado, Deidara, podemos aguantar un tiempo y supongo que Pain te habrá contado ya su idea.

\- Lo de la empresa, sí. Sé que Pain tiene una buena cartera de clientes, seguramente la mayoría irá donde él esté para las reparaciones de sus ordenadores y eso, pero me preocupa un poco. Es una empresa nueva y quizá tarde en levantar.

\- Lo conseguiremos, ya verás. Pain siempre ha sido muy decidido para este tipo de proyectos y se le da bien. Además yo haré el marketing. No te preocupes demasiado, nos arreglaremos. ¿Y sobre tu hermano?

\- Le dije lo de la casa, sobre el tema de que tuve que venderla y eso, que ahora la has comprado tú y... le he comentado sobre que salimos juntos, porque supongo que es oficial, ¿no?

\- Es oficial – sonrió Itachi –. ¿O no quieres que lo sea?

\- Sí quiero – susurró Deidara – claro que quiero ser tu novio oficial y no la amante o la geisha.

\- Hablando de eso, sabes que no podré seguir siendo tu Danna, ¿verdad? El dinero salía de la cuenta de mi padre y su empresa, ya no tengo ese recurso.

\- Supongo que ahora tampoco necesitas una geisha. ¿O me equivoco?

\- No. Te tengo a ti y es lo único que quiero. ¿Dejarás lo del trabajo de geisha?

\- Hablé con Konan y en principio sí. Aunque no he descartado el hecho de poder entretener alguna fiesta si me hiciera falta el dinero en algún momento.

\- Mientras no te metas en un contrato con algún otro Danna, por mí no hay problema.

Sus manos no habían dejado de acariciarse con dulzura durante su conversación, sin embargo, sus rostros también se habían ido aproximando hasta finalmente, rozar sus labios en un tierno beso.

\- ¿Y cómo se ha tomado todo esto Naruto?

\- Creo que bien – susurró junto a los labios de Itachi – entiende muchas de las cosas que han ocurrido, pero me ha reñido por vivir en un garaje.

\- Entonces creo que debería evitar reñirte yo también.

\- ¿Ibas a regañarme?

\- Sí, claro que sí. Era insalubre algo semejante, no sé cómo se te ocurrió una locura semejante.

\- Por cierto, no me dijiste que Sasuke Uchiha era tu hermano.

\- Se me pasaría.

\- A ti no se te suelen pasar las cosas. No sabía que mi hermano y tu hermano tenían una amistad... cómo decirlo, tan cercana.

\- Si quieres que te sea sincero, tampoco yo estaba enterado de ese tema. Pero para ser completamente honesto, mi hermano parece saber ligar mejor que yo.

\- ¿Te dejas aconsejar por tu hermano pequeño?

\- Irónico, ¿verdad? – sonrió Itachi – se supone que yo debería darle consejos a él y no a la inversa, en cambio, él parece ser algo más sociable que yo. Al menos entiende mejor las relaciones sentimentales.

\- Tú te criaste sin ellas y es posible que Sasuke, que ha tenido más libertad que tú en el instituto, aunque no haya tenido ninguna, que no lo sé, sí habrá visto a sus amigos o compañeros de equipo tenerlas.

\- Sí. Es bastante maduro para su edad.

\- Dei.

La voz de Naruto sonando por el pasillo les obligó a separarse y fingir estar viendo la televisión. Fue Deidara el primero en girarse y mirar sobre el respaldo del sofá a su pequeño hermano que llegaba desde el pasillo.

\- ¿Cuándo cenamos?

\- Pues... ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Un poco, sí.

\- Prepararé algo entonces.

\- ¿Qué os parece si pedimos unas pizzas? – preguntó Itachi para evitar que ambos tuvieran que ponerse a cocinar o pensar en algo que hacer.

\- Me parece genial. Hace mucho tiempo que no como pizza – sonrió Naruto.

\- Buscaré el número de teléfono –. Concluyó Deidara.

***

Tumbado sobre su cama, Naruto pensaba en las decisiones que su hermano había tomado mientras él estaba enfermo en un hospital. En parte, le dolía que no le hubiera contado las cosas, pero no por el hecho de no hacerlo, entendía que prefería mantenerle al margen, tenía ya suficiente con su enfermedad, pero aun así, sentía que él pudo escucharle, que habría sido quizá menos carga emocional si hubiera compartido sus pensamientos y decisiones.

Deidara estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo todo solo. También le sorprendió la noticia sobre su novio. Nunca lo mencionó en todo el tiempo que él estuvo en el hospital, pero a medida que le contaba sobre la empresa y los problemas a los que ambos se enfrentaron, imaginó que él tampoco tenía demasiado claro si era una relación sólida como para decirlo hasta esa fecha.

Una parte se negaba a aceptar a Itachi completamente por las cosas que había escuchado de él, y otra sentía que ya era como parte de la familia. Era el mismo chico que habló con él cuando la operación de su hermano, que estuvo preocupado porque operaban a Sasuke también y aunque en aquel momento no se conocían, Naruto notó su preocupación, sintió a un chico perdido que esta noche, parecía haberse encontrado.

La cena había sido relajada. No hablaron del trabajo perdido, tampoco de la enfermedad que él afrontó, tan sólo hablaron sobre el partido de béisbol que televisaban y gastaron bromas o maldijeron al árbitro. Algo habitual y rutinario que, en parte, le encantó. Se sentía de nuevo en familia.

El ruido estridente de algo golpeando el cristal de la habitación contigua le hizo mirar hacia su propia ventana. Podría haber sido alguna rama de un árbol o algún insecto golpeando, pero cuando se repitió nuevamente, Naruto se incorporó sobre el colchón antes de escuchar cómo su hermano abría la ventana.

\- Sasuke, es la ventana de al lado – escuchó que Deidara le gritaba a modo informativo.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír ante aquello. ¡ _Se había confundido de ventana_! Pero a su hermano tampoco le importaba demasiado que ese chico estuviera en su jardín a las once de la noche.

Estando Itachi en la habitación de su hermano, tampoco le importaría demasiado a Deidara haberle abierto la puerta o incluso que se hubiera venido a cenar, pero Sasuke prefirió venir más tarde. Era posible que creyera que debía venir a escondidas para no importunar aunque no importaba demasiado si hubiera simplemente tocado al timbre.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, teniendo que agacharse al instante en que una piedra voló por encima de su cabeza. ¡Habría golpeado el cristal de no haberla abierto!

\- Ey, cuidado – se quejó Naruto.

\- Lo siento. No creí que abrieras antes de escuchar el golpe.

\- He oído cómo golpeabas la ventana de mi hermano. ¿Qué te parece si te abro la puerta y así te evito escalar por el árbol hasta mi habitación?

\- Que le quitas el romanticismo a todo – sonrió Sasuke – pero me parece bien. Ábreme la puerta, se me da mal escalar y no quiero matarme.

Con una sonrisa, Naruto cerró la ventana y salió de la oscuridad de su cuarto. Dio un manotazo al interruptor de la luz del pasillo y se dirigió a los peldaños. Sólo un instante se detuvo para mirar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Itachi debía estar allí dentro con él, pero ninguno de los dos salió a decirles nada, por lo que supuso que no les importaba que Sasuke viniera a esas horas y que se quedase a dormir allí.

Terminó de bajar la escalera y abrió la puerta principal. No tuvo tiempo ni para hablar cuando Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él en un fogoso y casi desesperado beso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? Son las once de la noche.

\- Te echaba de menos.

\- ¿Te has escapado de casa?

\- Avisé a mi madre que venía a dormir a casa de un amigo y a mi padre dudo le importe nada. Ahora mismo está bastante enfadado con mi hermano. De hecho, se pasa el día en el despacho hablando con abogados por algo sobre que Itachi usó parte de su dinero para no se qué de una casa.

\- Sí, para pagar esta casa, aunque tu hermano dijo algo de que fue por la vía legal.

\- Lo sé – sonrió Sasuke – mi padre está tan enfadado que ha roto un par de teléfonos en sus conversaciones telefónicas con los abogados.

\- ¿Has hablado con él?

\- Sólo nos hemos cruzado una vez en el pasillo y lo único que me dijo fue "no seas como tu hermano", pero la verdad, es que no le he hecho demasiado caso. Quería verte a ti y aquí estoy.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto, prepararé una cama para ti.


	24. Un nuevo comienzo

Las manos de Itachi se colocaron sobre las mejillas de Deidara con suavidad, pasándole parte de su calor en esa fría mañana. Deidara cerró los ojos ante aquel sutil contacto y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que sentía al tacto. Sus labios se unieron por cuarta vez. Un beso lento pero posesivo que quería remarcar todo lo que sentían el uno hacia el otro. Ni siquiera tenían prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para besarse, para estar juntos y por primera vez, Itachi quería ir despacio. No era un simple rollo como otras veces, sino alguien con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida y conocerle lentamente.

Ya no era una obligación tener que ir rápido porque tenía otras responsabilidades. No tenía que ir a trabajar, no tenía que seguir las órdenes de su padre, ni tenía que complacer a una prometida. Ya nadie les podría interrumpir, estaban solos y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar del momento. Su relación sería duradera, oficial ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

Sin perder más tiempo, pese a la lentitud de sus movimientos, Itachi llevó sus manos hasta el extremo de su propia camiseta tirando de ella hacia arriba para quitársela. Sus labios se separaron unos segundos y antes de que la camiseta tocase el frío suelo de la cocina, se habían vuelto a unir en aquel beso, haciéndolo más dominante y pasional que antes. Fue Itachi el primero en poner sus manos en el trasero del joven para elevarle hasta la mesa y sentarle en ella.

Deidara aprovechó la leve altura que ahora tenía para colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Itachi, acercándole más a él para profundizar el beso mientras el moreno buscaba cómo quitarle la camiseta a Deidara. No le hizo falta esperar más cuando el propio Deidara posó sus dedos en el borde y tiró de ella. Se la quitó frente a él con una gran sonrisa, profundizando de nuevo el beso mientras agarraba la cintura de Itachi con sus piernas y lanzaba la camiseta junto a la del moreno que ya reposaba en el suelo.

\- Nunca lo he hecho en la mesa de una cocina – sonrió Deidara acariciando el largo cabello de Itachi, deshaciendo su coleta.

\- Lo sé – sonrió Itachi – pero conmigo probarás todo lo que quieras. No volverá a ser como la primera vez, te lo prometo.

\- Me gusta la idea.

Deidara apoyó sus manos en la mesa y pasó todo el peso a ellas para levantar un poco el trasero. Itachi entendió claramente que era la señal para que le quitase los pantalones y la ropa interior. El moreno dejó caer todo al suelo y se desnudó él mismo presa de la excitación del momento.

Las cómplices sonrisas entre ambos no se hicieron esperar y las manos de Deidara acabaron volviendo con rapidez hacia el miembro de Itachi que clamaba por atención. Deslizó sus largos dedos por toda la longitud de su miembro, con calma al principio y haciendo más presión después para ir aumentando la velocidad. Itachi, sin embargo, agarró con fuerza el cabello de Deidara besándole con posesión mientras sentía el placer de lo que sus manos hacían.

Tampoco las manos de Itachi se quedaron quietas. Mientras una se mantenía en el cabello del chico, la otra la llevó a su boca, lamiendo sus dedos antes de bajarlas a preparar su entrada, moviendo con suavidad su dedo de dentro hacia fuera y posteriormente haciendo pequeños círculos para ir dilatando aquella apertura que tanto deseaba volver a sentir.

Los minutos pasaron entre irregulares respiraciones y apasionados besos, entonces, escuchó cómo Deidara empezaba a disfrutar lanzando algún leve gemido al aire. No lo pensó más tiempo y decidió prepararse para entrar en él. Todo estaba listo y ambos deseaban aquel momento, aquella reconciliación que les conduciría a una relación personal sin vuelta atrás. Por fin podían estar juntos sin problemas externos, sólo ellos dos importaban.

Deidara gimió con fuerza al sentir el miembro de Itachi entrando en él. Primero la presión, luego un poco de dolor y entonces, todo se abrió aceptando la intrusión. Se agarró a la espalda del mayor al sentir que su miembro alcanzaba el fondo y dejó que él embistiese tanto como quisiera, llevando la voz cantante del ritmo y sólo permitiendo a ese rubio sentir el placer y lanzar gemidos que impregnaban el ambiente. Deidara mordía con suavidad el cuello del moreno que respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo y el cansancio que se iba acumulando en sus músculos tras sus rápidos movimientos.

Uniéndose a esa excitación, Deidara echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando las manos sobre la dura superficie de la mesa y elevando un poco las caderas para que Itachi pudiera penetrarle con mayor profundidad y facilidad. Los dos disfrutaban de aquel momento.

Respiraban con dificultad, pero se negaban a detenerse. El ambiente se llenó de los jadeos de ambos hasta que Deidara, incapaz de soportarlo más, cerró los párpados y se dejó ir. El placer era inmenso y el semen salió casi disparado contra su abdomen. Itachi no se detuvo. La excitación por ver a su pareja eyacular le hizo darse cuenta de algo que jamás tuvo en cuenta. Nunca pensó en el placer de los demás, pero al ver el rostro complacido de su pareja, supo que quería seguir viéndola siempre. Él, que sólo pensó en su propio disfrute en el pasado, ahora se excitaba al ver disfrutar a su amante. ¡Sí! Definitivamente quería ver ese rostro más a menudo.

Itachi eyaculó en los minutos siguientes. Unas embestidas más viendo ese rostro sonrojado y la eyaculación de su pareja le hizo llegar al placer máximo. No se cortó ni un poco. Se dejó ir completamente extasiado, llenando a Deidara con su ser antes de salir de él con una sonrisa poco frecuente en el Uchiha.

\- Sí puedes sonreír – se burló Deidara al verle.

\- Supongo que sólo contigo.

\- Me alegra haber podido ver tu sonrisa. Es escasa pero única – elogió Deidara.

\- Supongo que deberíamos darnos una ducha y recoger este desastre en la cocina, luego prepararé algo de comer para cuando Naruto llegue del instituto -. ¿Crees que le irá bien? Es decir, es su primer día, el curso ya empezó hace meses, es el chico nuevo y...

\- Creo que le irá bien – sonrió Deidara – si algo aprendí de mi hermanito, es que es muy fuerte. Ha superado una terrible enfermedad, un día de instituto no podrá con él, te lo aseguro. Además, creo que esta tarde va a venir tu hermano a ayudarle con los deberes. Dice Naruto que a Sasuke se le dan bien los estudios.

\- Se le dan muy bien, casi tanto como a mí – sonrió Itachi –. Te ayudo a arreglar todo esto y me iré al local que Pain ha alquilado para montar la empresa. Creo que le hacía falta un par de reformas.

\- Puedo acompañarte si quieres por la tarde, cuando Sasuke venga a estudiar con mi hermano.

\- Estaría bien. Seguro que siendo dos, avanzamos más.

\- ¿O podríamos estrenar las mesas de las futuras oficinas? – preguntó Deidara con un toque juguetón, lo que hizo sonreír a Itachi.

\- Eso también podría ser, no me parece mala idea. Pero dejemos intacta la de Pain, no quiero que se enfade si lo llega a descubrir.

Los dos sonrieron ante aquella idea. No pensaban hacer algo irrespetuoso en la mesa de su compañero y de hecho, tan sólo bromeaban con el tema. No pensaban hacerlo en el local de trabajo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si arreglamos primero esto y luego nos duchamos y repetimos? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Me parece una buena idea. Pero tendrá que ser rápido antes de que tu hermano llegue a casa.

\- Dalo por hecho.

***

Los primeros días de clases siempre eran duros, pero lo eran todavía más si todos se conocían, si las clases empezaron hace meses y tú eras el nuevo que llegaba a mitad de curso. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. No sólo los profesores, sino los alumnos, que se preguntaban los motivos por los que ese chico acababa de incorporarse a las clases.

La mañana empezó en soledad. Con miradas de un lado a otro, posándose una y otra vez sobre su figura. Los profesores le indicaban donde debía sentarse, los alumnos no se atrevían a acercarse a él en clase de gimnasia o a añadirle a sus grupos por no conocerle. La profesora le asignó un grupo, pero a medida que la mañana avanzaba, finalmente algún alumno empezaba a acercarse para entablar conversaciones con él. La mayoría se interesaban en saber si es que se había mudado y se sorprendían al darse cuenta de que estuvo enfermo en el hospital. No fue demasiado difícil encajar con un grupillo y, aun así, Naruto pensaba en que esa tarde, Sasuke iría a verle y ayudarle con los deberes. Lo iba a necesitar porque se le daba muy mal estudiar.

Sólo llevaban unas semanas saliendo juntos y aunque Naruto jamás tuvo una relación seria con nadie, sentía que las cosas iban bien. Su hermano estaba feliz y él se sentía de la misma forma al estar junto a Sasuke, al volver a vivir en su casa, a volver al instituto y socializar de nuevo, a no estar encerrado en el hospital sometido a quimioterapia.

Su cabello crecería, quería dejarlo un poco más largo de lo que ahora lo tenía. Quizá como Sasuke aunque menos revuelto que él. ¡Novios! Era una palabra a la que no estaba acostumbrado pero lo intentaba. Sonaba rara pero bien. Su primer beso fue uno tremendamente dulce en una aburrida habitación de hospital, el segundo, desprendía mayor seguridad y fue en el jardín del hospital. Los de ahora... los que vivía con Sasuke desde que salió de aquel lúgubre sitio, eran apasionados y fogosos.

¿Qué podía ver un deportista como Sasuke en él? En su instituto era popular. Las chicas se morían por estar con él, tenía su propio club de fans y los chicos le adoraban, queriendo ser como él. En cambio, Naruto no veía nada especial en sí mismo. Un chico más, que había sufrido un cáncer, que si no hubiera sido por la lesión que sufrió Sasuke y le llevó al hospital, no se habrían conocido jamás y, en cambio, por extraño que sonase, congeniaban a las mil maravillas.

Pensar en Sasuke le hacía sonreír. Él iba todos los días a rehabilitación al hospital, pero Naruto no se atrevía a acompañarlo pese a que deseaba estar con él. Sin embargo, entrar al hospital le causaba tristeza y melancolía. Pero cuando hoy salió de clase, no le esperaba su hermano, tampoco un autobús escolar, sino una caminata de quince minutos hasta su casa y Sasuke esperándole bajo un árbol. Sonrió al verle y fue consciente de cómo los nuevos amigos que hoy había hecho, sobre todo chicas, miraban a Sasuke con grandes sonrojos en su rostro.

\- Lo siento, es mi novio – sonrió Naruto al verle – iré con él a casa pero os veo mañana.

Con aquella frase y gestos de despedidas en sus manos, todos se alejaron. Naruto sólo deseaba una cosa en ese instante, probar una vez más los apasionados labios de su chico que sonreían en su espera.

El beso no se hizo esperar. Llegó como un huracán de emociones y sentimientos. Fogoso como todos los demás e impaciente. Se echaban de menos a cada minuto que no estaban juntos.

\- ¿Qué tal tu primer día? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Ha ido bien. Al principio un poco extraño, pero ha ido mejorando a lo largo de las horas.

\- Tienes un don para hacer amigos. Te lo dije.

\- También debo tenerlo para los novios, porque tengo al mejor de todos. Hasta viene a recogerme el primer día.

\- Quería ver cómo te había ido. Estaba un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Sólo un poco?

\- Bueno... quizá me he saltado la última hora para llegar a tiempo a recogerte. Quería volver a casa contigo.

\- Lo dicho, eres el mejor novio – sonrió Naruto antes de besarle una vez más.


	25. Parejas

**Seis meses después:**

En la mesa del comedor, Naruto mantenía su bolígrafo apoyado entre los labios, mirando detenidamente la grandiosa explicación que su novio intentaba hacerle llegar sobre los problemas matemáticos que él no entendía, pero le pedirían para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad.

Su chico no tenía demasiados problemas, iba a ir a la universidad que quería, una realmente buena, con una beca deportiva completa y excelentes notas, mientras que él estaba atrapado en esos problemas matemáticos. No era bueno estudiando, todos lo sabían, pero Sasuke permanecía a su lado intentando explicarle las cosas. Los dos querían asistir a la misma universidad y eso requería que Naruto se pusiera las pilas.

\- ¿Y si te haces pasar por mí?

\- ¿Quieres que me ponga una peluca rubia? – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Yo te la compro si quieres.

\- Venga, Naruto, no es tan complicado. Te lo repito de nuevo el procedimiento para hacer el problema. Mira atentamente.

\- Sasuke, no dudo que eres un gran profesor y de hecho, he aprobado mis exámenes gracias a ti, pero estamos hablando de una universidad muy prestigiosa. Ni siquiera tengo preparada mi entrevista.

\- Pero para algo estoy aquí hoy, ¿no? Para ayudarte con todos estos temas donde tienes problemas. Ya verás que no será para tanto.

\- No soy ni de lejos el mejor de mi clase, mis notas son... simplemente decentes.

\- Decentes ya es mucho viniendo de ti – sonrió Sasuke – no es un suspenso, así que anímate. Puedes lograrlo.

\- Sí, claro que puedo lograrlo, si te pones una peluca rubia y haces el examen por mí.

\- Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, pero eso es una gran locura – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Ya lo sé. Odio los exámenes.

\- Lo sé. Pero piensa que todo será recompensado en el futuro por este esfuerzo. Estaremos juntos en la misma universidad.

\- ¿Y si no me aceptan? – preguntó Naruto – estás suponiendo que podré acceder a la tuya y sé que tienes muchas ganas de ir allí, pero...

\- Si no te aceptan, moveré cielo y tierra para intentar que te acepten y si no... podría ir a la universidad que tú elijas. Quiero estar contigo, Naruto.

\- Pero yo no quiero que vayas a una universidad peor, tú quieres ir a ésa y te han seleccionado, ya estás dentro.

\- Y tú lo estarás – intentó animarle Sasuke –. ¿O es que soy mal profesor?

\- No lo eres.

Al ver lo estresado que estaba, Sasuke se inclinó sobre la mesa obviando las libretas para poder agarrar con su mano la nuca de Naruto. Rozó con sus labios los de su novio y esperó que aquello le calmase un poco los nervios.

\- Naruto – susurró su nombre todavía rozando sus labios y sin abrir los párpados – aunque fuéramos a universidades diferentes, yo vendría todos los días a estudiar contigo. No renunciaría a ti jamás, seguiríamos juntos. Claro que quiero que vayamos juntos, pero si no es posible, tampoco es el fin del mundo. No quiero que te agobies por eso. ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí, algo mejor – suspiró antes de sonreír – aunque tengo la cabeza llena de datos. Apenas puedo centrarme en lo que me explicas.

\- Llevamos todo el día con esto, es normal. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos por hoy?

\- Pero todavía son las cinco de la tarde. Siempre estudiamos hasta las ocho por lo menos.

\- Por eso mismo. Te invito al cine. Relajémonos un poco hoy y mañana seguimos. Creo que necesitas un descanso. Estudiamos por la mañana y por la tarde, todavía quedan tres semanas para los exámenes, y yo voy a venir todos los días a ayudarte con esto. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

\- Que voy a por mi chaqueta – sonrió Naruto ante la idea de ir al cine con su novio.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al cine. En el hospital no podía y cuando salió, no pudo ir más que una vez solamente debido a que tenía que ponerse al día en todas las materias. Se moría de ganas por volver a ir y comer palomitas.

\- Me muero por unas palomitas – decía Naruto mientras se calzaba en el hall.

\- Sí, eso me lo imaginaba. Eres un glotón. Supongo que también querrás que pasemos por el Ichiraku después del cine a comer ramen.

\- Sasuke, lo reafirmo, eres el mejor novio de todos.

\- Ya, aprovéchalo y aprueba esos exámenes para que podamos ir juntos.

\- Lo haré, ya lo verás – sonrió Naruto algo más tranquilo y con mayor confianza.

***

¡ _El tiempo volaba_! Cuando finalmente miró el reloj, se dio cuenta de que eran casi las nueve y el tiempo había pasado de estar nublado con un fuerte viento, a una lluvia sin precedentes. A través del cristal que daba a la calle, Deidara observó a la gente correr. Algunas parejas reían bajo los paraguas, corriendo para intentar llegar antes a un sitio a cubierto. Él no había traído paraguas.

Miró la pantalla de su ordenador. ¡ _Por fin tenían un buen proyecto para una importante empresa_! Pasó de reparar ordenadores constantemente a reparar alguno de vez en cuando y programar mucho, justamente lo que a él más le gustaba. Pain solía estar con él todos los días en la oficina, ayudándole con la programación y el proyecto. Hacían un buen equipo, en cambio, Itachi solía pasarse el día fuera buscando clientes, haciendo marketing, comiendo con clientes y haciendo reuniones y de vez en cuando, entraba por la oficina para anunciar algún nuevo contrato. Era bueno en lo que hacía.

Los antiguos clientes de Pain seguían trayendo sus ordenadores para ser arreglados, pero la verdad era que entre Pain y Deidara solían poder con el trabajo hasta ahora. ¡La clientela aumentaba! Y pronto deberían contratar a alguien más. En parte, eso significaba que tenían trabajo y la empresa iba viento en popa, no podían pedir nada mejor, pero en breve, al ritmo que iba, deberían alquilar un local más grande.

Apagó el ordenador tras guardar sus últimos avances en el proyecto y caminó por la pequeña oficina hacia la percha donde aguardaba su chaqueta. La mesa de Itachi estaba perfectamente ordenada y recogida, la de Pain era un desastre, como la suya. Llena de piezas de ordenadores desmontados y de papeles con datos para la programación del proyecto.

Se abrigó y elevó el cuello de su chaqueta lo máximo posible. No había traído bufanda y el viento se tornó frío por la noche. Estaba cerrando la puerta con llave, cuando sintió que la lluvia dejaba de caerle encima y algo calentito se ponía sobre su cuello. Al girarse, Itachi estaba a su espalda, con una ligera sonrisa y un paraguas cubriendo a ambos.

\- Un poco más y no llego a tiempo. Creía que irías a casa antes pero cuando aparqué en el garaje y abrí la puerta de casa, había una nota de tu hermano diciendo que se iba al cine con Sasuke y ni rastro de ti. Pensé que seguías trabajando y vine a buscarte.

Sobre su cuello, el moreno había dejado caer su propia bufanda. Deidara solía ser bastante distraído en algunas cosas y por eso mismo, prefirió ir a buscarle y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

\- Gracias, Itachi – acercó sus labios hacia los de su novio y le besó con suavidad bajo el paraguas. Las parejas de alrededor se giraron a mirarles, pero a nadie le sorprendió. En Japón era muy romántico ver a las parejas de esa forma bajo los paraguas. Era algo habitual.

\- Recuerdas que habíamos quedado con Konan en el restaurante. ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, pero ya es tarde, no me da tiempo a ir a casa a cambiarme.

\- Bueno, vas bien así – sonrió Itachi –. No les hagamos esperar demasiado, aunque seguro que Pain ya está allí.

\- ¿Sabías que Pain anda unos días de loco enamorado tras Konan? – preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, sí, le vi el otro día comprando rosas. Me pidió que leyera la tarjeta y le diera mi opinión.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Que me gustaba, pero creo que no me creyó demasiado.

\- No eres bueno en temas románticos – echó a reír Deidara conociendo a su novio – de hecho, nada más preguntarte a ti, me enseñó a mí la tarjeta.

\- ¡ _Qué bonito_! La próxima vez no le digo nada – se quejó Itachi, aunque bromeaba.

El restaurante no estaba lejos de la oficina pero tal y como los dos pensaron, Pain ya estaba allí, con una copa de vino en la mano al igual que Konan. Los dos se sonreían y parecía que pronto iniciarían una relación más seria y formal. Ninguno de los dos podía negar que se alegraban. Konan fue de gran ayuda para unirles a ambos y Pain... bueno, fue el jefe de Deidara y el mejor amigo de Itachi, sin duda alguna, los dos sabían que podían encajar muy bien sus personalidades.

\- Hola, ya llegamos – sonrió Deidara, haciendo una reverencia hacia los dos en forma de saludo.

\- Por fin llegáis, tortolitos. ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – preguntó Pain, pese a que suponía la respuesta.

\- He tenido que ir a buscar a Deidara. Seguía trabajando.

\- Es que no sabe cuándo parar.

\- Estoy ahorrando para pagar la universidad de Naruto, se ha empeñado en ir a la misma que Sasuke y no es barata precisamente. Pero valdrá la pena, es de las mejores – sonrió Deidara, excusando las horas extra que estaba haciendo últimamente.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y pidieron algo que beber. Sin embargo, durante la velada, Deidara no dejó de mirar la sonrisa de Konan. Su vida tampoco había sido un camino de rosas. Ahora era dueña del local de geishas, una mujer deseada por muchos y casi intocable, una mujer con influencias pero ver cómo parecía enamorada de su compañero de trabajo, le hizo sonreír. No podía haberse enamorado de alguien mejor que Pain. Con integridad, cariñoso y complaciente. Los dos hacían una buena pareja.

Bebía de su copa de vino cuando sintió los labios de Itachi cerca de su oído. Seis meses habían pasado volando en su relación, pero para ser sincero, estaba feliz. Itachi cambiaba poco a poco pero ya no tenía nada que ver con ese chico triste, solitario y reservado que era manipulado por su padre. La libertad le había sentado bien, realmente bien. Empezaba a ser mucho más cariñoso y como un niño pequeño, se estaba descubriendo a sí mismo.

Le gustaban las películas de acción, ir a comer ramen con Naruto, Sasuke y él, como una familia normal, disfrutaba de su trabajo y no podía quejarse de él como novio. Estaba siendo simplemente perfecto. Sus citas no podían ir mejor, el sexo era bueno y no le dejaba durmiendo solo ni se iba a su casa, de hecho, estaban viviendo juntos desde hacía un par de semanas y todo estaba yendo a las mil maravillas.

Sentir el cosquilleo de los labios de su novio entre su cuello y la oreja, le hizo sonreír pese a tener el cristal de la copa entre sus labios.

\- Itachi – se quejó Deidara, aunque sintió que Itachi curvaba los labios en señal de sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te parece cómo se llevan esos dos?

\- Creo que en breve estarán saliendo juntos.

\- Hacen buena pareja, casi tanto como tú y yo – sonrió Itachi.

\- Qué modesto eres.

Itachi tomó el rostro de su chico con una mano y con suavidad, le hizo girarse un poco hacia él para poder besarle. Estaba enamorado de él y si ahora mismo le preguntasen si hizo lo adecuado al dejar la empresa y abandonar las exigencias de su padre, diría que sí. Por fin era libre de amar a quien quería y no le importaba en absoluto nada más que no fuera estar con su chico y buscar juntos la felicidad.


	26. Epílogo

\- ¿Así que aquí es donde trabajas ahora?

Escuchar esa alegre voz femenina hizo que Deidara elevase la vista enseguida hacia la chica que acababa de entrar por su oficina. ¡Ino Yamanaka! Era como su hermana, de hecho, la consideraba como tal. De ella aprendió todo cuando estuvo de geisha. Vestida como una chica normal y corriente, en vaqueros y con una chaqueta, se había presentado allí simplemente para saludar.

Olvidándose por un momento que estaba entrevistando al nuevo chico que querían contratar, Deidara se levantó abruptamente de la silla y se dirigió hacia ella para darle un abrazo. No había formalidades con ella. Los dos sonrieron ante aquello. Pocas veces Ino podía ir a cenar cuando quedaban con Pain y Konan, más que nada, por su trabajo como geisha y que debía asistir a otros eventos, pero ahora, a las diez de la mañana, allí estaba.

\- ¿Cómo están todos en la okiya?

\- Están bien, como siempre, ya sabes. Estoy realmente ocupada haciendo eventos y esas cosas, pero me va muy bien en el negocio. Ya veo que tú lo has dejado definitivamente.

\- Estoy programando, de hecho, me has pillado en una entrevista, es el nuevo chico que vamos a contratar. Sai, te presento a Ino Yamanaka.

Ino se quedó durante unos segundos absorta en aquel chico de tez pálida. Era atractivo y tenía una sonrisa increíblemente bonita, aunque parecía un poco forzada.

\- Encantada de conocerte.

\- El placer es mío.

\- Oye, Ino, dame unos segundos que acabe con esto y podemos ir al bar de al lado a tomarnos algo y ponernos al día.

\- Claro, te espero ahí fuera hablando con Pain. Estaré pinchándole un poquillo con el tema de Konan – sonrió la chica como una niña traviesa.

Volviendo al tema, Deidara se dio más prisa para terminar con la entrevista. Ya había leído el currículum de ese chico y Pain lo había recomendado encarecidamente, así que realmente, esto sólo era protocolo, sabían que iban a contratarle. La empresa ampliaba lentamente.

Al ser consciente de la mirada que Ino le había echado al chico, Deidara prefirió hacer alguna de las suyas y excusándose en que el contrato era suyo, invitó al chico a que se uniera a ambos a tomar una copa. Estaba convencido de que podía conseguir que esos dos en un futuro, se conocieran mejor.

**Fin**


End file.
